


The Supreme Overlord: Ainz Ooal Gown

by EmperorAbi



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood and Violence, Demons, Destruction, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Genocide, Gore, Heroes to Villains, Male Protagonist, Massacre, Overpowered Ainz Ooal Gown, Porn, Sex, Undead, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 61,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorAbi/pseuds/EmperorAbi
Summary: The guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown Momonga, finds himself alone in a strange world. Will he stay neutral, or will he try to conquer it? (Nazarick will arrive 10 years later.)
Relationships: Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga & Keno Fasris Invern | Evileye, Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Albedo, Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Original Character(s), Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Shalltear Bloodfallen, Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Zesshi Zetsumei, Momonga/Clementine
Comments: 20
Kudos: 126





	1. New World

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so you will find bad grammar and my writing skills are... bad. But this is just for fun.

Ainz Ooal Gown was an evil guild that was feared by everyone. Many guilds that tried to attack this guild, didn't even pass the second floor, because of the powerful NPC-s that protected it. The Great Tomb of Nazarick was created by 41 players, all of them belonged to the heteromorphic race.

Of course, this guild was too powerful, because it had a World Champion, World Disaster, and their leader Momonga used a powerful world item to turn himself into a World Class Enemy. Momonga didn't tell anyone that he was a World Enemy, because he feared that someone might hack his account.

He and his comrades slew many powerful boss monsters. When they defeated the Devourer of the Nine Worlds and the Eight Dragons, the devs gave Ainz Ooal Gown 2 NPCs that could rival Touch Me.

But year after year his comrades started leaving the game because of their real-life problems, and the saddest thing was about to happen...

YGGDRASIL is about to shut down, Momonga is alone waiting if some of his friends will arrive before the server shut down.

"Only Hero-Hero huh, nobody else." Momonga said with a sad voice.

Momonga got up from his chair and took the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown that he and his friend had worked hard to create it. Momonga left what was known as the Round Table Room and walked through the halls. He reached the 10th floor, the place where he had arrived was a large receiving room, with several figures within. The butler Sebas and the Pleiades were standing here to protect this area from the invaders. However, no player had ever made it this far.

"Follow me."

Momonga led the servants behind him past the magic circle, and laid eyes on the giant doors before him. The majestic set of double doors was over five meters in height and covered in intricate carvings. The left side was shaped into a beautiful goddess, while the right was made to resemble a cruel demon. Momonga touched the large door and it opened by itself.

Momonga advanced through the room, his eye fell on the two females that stood by the right side and the left side of the throne.

One the right side was a beautiful woman who wore a pure white dress and the faint smile on her face was that of a goddess. A pair of curved horns sprouted from the sides of her head. In addition, a pair of black-feathered wings emerged from her waist.

On the left side was another world-class beauty, she wore a deep blue outfit that shows off her impressive curves, she also adorn a crimson cape that billows behind her, she wears silver and blue armor. She had long blonde hair tied on a bun and she wears a golden crown.

Albedo was Overseer of the Floor Guardians of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. She was in charge of NPC Floor Guardians.

The other NPC was The Vice Overseer Guardian, Artoria Pendragon (Lancer). While she might look like a divine beauty, in truth she was a demon.

Momonga commanded the NPCs to stand by. After Momonga gave the correct command, he ascended the final steps and arrived at the throne.

"What kind of backstory was she designed with?"

All he knew was that she was the Overseer of the Guardians, as well as the highest-ranked NPC in Nazarick. Momonga opened up a console and began scrolling through the details of Albedo's flavor text.

"She is also a slut."

He could not help but stare.

''…Huh, she is also a slut, what the hell?!''

Momonga could not help but to shout. Holding on to his doubts, he read it several times but it was still the same sentence. Even after several moments of pondering the matter, he couldn't think of any other interpretation.

"Hmm let's change it."

"She loves Momonga."

"Umu, I think this is better, I hope Tabula will not be angry at me for this."

Momonga turned his head to Artoria that was standing at his left side.

"Hmm, what about her?!"

He opened up the console and began scrolling again.

"What the... "She is madly in love with the Guildmaster Momonga?!"

Mamonga was stunned and kept looking at that line. He couldn't think that his friend Blue Planet would write something like this.

"Uhh, let's leave it like that."

Momonga tried to forget this now.

"And the command was "KNEEL."

All the NPCs inside the throne room fell to one knee in raised his left hand to check the time.

[23:55:48]

"Damn it, this is not fair, I've been here alone for two years protecting The Great Tomb of Nazarick and none of my friends came here just to say hello."

He had sent emails to his old companions, almost none of them showed up.

"Well, of course, they will choose real-life... ahh it was really fun…"

The time on his watch read [23:57]. The server would shut down at 00:00.

That was only natural. Nobody could live in a virtual world, which was why everyone had left, one by one.

Momonga sighed.

He had to wake up at 4 tomorrow. He had to sleep the moment the servers shut down in order not to affect the next day's work.

[23:59:48, 49, 50]

Momonga closed his eyes.

[23:59:58, 59—]

He waited for the automatic logout—

[0:00:00...1,2,3]

Momonga opened his eyes.

"What the…?!"

He had not returned to his familiar room.

"...What the hell is happening here, the server should be shut down now and why am I in a forest?!''

He was not in the Great Tomb of Nazarick but he was in a dark forest and something sounded strange.

"My voice sounds different"

"Is this YGGDRASIL 2?"

"But I'm still in my high-level avatar."

"And I can't log out."

Momonga was filled with panic, frustration, and suspicion, but he was also surprised by how calm he was considering the circumstances. Forced connections that did not require a console, the chat function, a GM call, a forced logout—

None of them responded. It was as though they had been deleted from the system.

"uuuhhhh forget it, I need to get out of this forest."

[FLY]

Freed from the shackles of gravity, Momonga floated lightly into the sky.

Momonga looked to the heavens and he could not help but sigh. He shook his head, as though unable to believe his eyes.

"Amazing… the air here is so fresh that it must never have been polluted."

He had never seen such a clear night sky in his life.

"Beautiful... absolutely beautiful. Blue Planet... this world is like a chest of jewels."

And then he turned his eyes below.

"Wow, this forest is damn huge?"

He had seen similar forests in YGGDRASIL, but this forest was more...real.

Momonga aimed for a point on the ground and landed.

"I have to go to work later and I still can't log out. This game...it's so real and Nazarick…AAAAHHHHH WHY THE FUCK IS THIS HAPPENING!?

As Momonga shouted the area around him died. All the grass, all the trees rot because of the aura that Momonga released.

"Oh shit, my Despair Aura, I should be more careful."

Suddenly Momonga saw something. It was the body of a small creature.

"Damn, he was inside my Despair Aura range."

Momonga approached the creature to verify it. The creature was small and its skin was green.

"A goblin huh, I'm really sorry little guy."

But Momonga found something strange.

"His body should disappear now and live his items behind."

Momonga waited ten seconds and still, the body of the goblin did not fade away.

"Hmm, all right, I should confirm this once and for all."

He took out a black sword from his inventory and stabbed the goblin. Blood began to flow out of the place where he had been stabbed by Momonga.

"No way... This...This is...Not game…"

He stepped back from the dead body of the goblin.

"Holy shit. This is real. This is ALL real. This is actually happening.

He couldn't bring himself to think of this as a game or a dream. This was a real world and was apparently now living in it. If it was real, his body should have felt really tired. Yet' he felt nothing.

"But I can still use my magic, my skills. I can still access my inventory and I am so calm even after I killed a living being… It is because I am an undead…?"

Thinking about this made his nonexistent brain to hurt. He needed information about this new world.

The beautiful sunrises and Momonga have been walking for several hours, he could have used [FLY] but he thought that would be dangerous because he didn't know if undead beings like himself were welcomed.

Suddenly Momonga heard some voices...no, screams. He ran fast in the direction where the screams were coming from. Momonga cast [Perfect Unknowable], a 9th tiers spell, and now he was completely invisible.

Momonga reached where the screams were coming from and he saw a small village, there were two houses burning and many armored knights on horses slaughtering villagers that were running for their life. Some other villagers got stabbed in front of their children without mercy.

"Yep, I feel nothing, If I were human I would have vomit right now." Thought Momong while watching this massacre.

"Touch Me would just go there and help these villagers...All right, I should save them and get information about this world."

Momonga went to the center of the village where the knight has gathered the surviving villagers. He was walking among the knights, nobody could see him.

"All right then man, these peasants are all here now, let's kill them all haha."

"As you command captain Belius." The knights obey and got ready their long swords to butcher the villagers like lambs.

The villagers with tears in their eyes begged for mercy and prayed to the gods to save them from this nightmare.

"Hahahaha prayers will not save you from us, even your king doesn't care about you hahaha." Said Belius while laughing.

"I think that's enough." The knights heard this voice and were looking at each other. None of their comrades had a voice like that.

And the owner of that voice revealed himself.

Two points of crimson light burned brightly within the empty orbs of a skull. It wore an elaborate, jet-black academic gown with golden and violet edges. Each of his skeletal fingers had a beautiful ring on it.

It was death himself, that has come from the world of darkness to take their souls.

"M-Monster!"

"U-Undead!"

"Aiiiiiiieeeeee!"

The knights shouted in terror. The undead that has appeared in the middle of the village was so terrifying that the knight wanted to flee as fast as they can.

"Oh God, please save me…" One of the knights prayed.

"Hoo, how ironic, the villagers begged you for mercy, but you didn't care. Now you are praying to God to save you… pathetic.

The undead being raised his skeletal hand.

[Despair Aura level 5]

The dark aura spread like a storm. 30 knight falls to the ground like puppets whose strings have been cut. The 20 remaining knights saw how their comrades fall to the ground, they were about to piss themselves from fear and terror.

"You, you lot, go and kill that monster!" desperate Belius shouted.

"I'm not someone who should die here! All of you, hurry up and protect me! Be my shields!"

None of the remaining knights made a single step. Nobody wanted to throw their lives in danger for this fool.

Suddenly the undead being started to rise slowly both his arms. A cloud of black fog appeared. The cloud headed straight for the bodies of the knights and then enveloped them.

The mist slowly expanded and melded with the knight's bodies. After that, 30 knights that had fallen lifeless to the ground, started to rise on their feet like zombies.

"Back in YGGDRASIL this process was different ..." thought Momonga.

The black fluid flowed out without end until it covered the entire bodies of the knights. Completely surrounded by the black liquid, the bodies of the knights began to twist and change.

After several seconds, the black liquid fell from their bodies, and now they appeared.

They were now 2.3 meters tall, and their bodies were bulkier. They were far from looking like humans.

In their left hand, they held large shield, and in their right hand, they held a wavy-bladed flamberg. Their bodies were sheathed in a suit of full plate armor. Demonic horns sprang from their heads, their armor was also covered in spikes and they had a black cape blowing in the wind.

"Exterminate all the knights." the undead being commanded.

"I hear and obey oh supreme one." proudly replied on of the Death Knights.

"Holy shit, did he just talk, that's amazing!" thought Momonga.

The Death Knights advanced like a storm towards the remaining knights.

"Aiiiiieee!"

"NO, NOOO, NOOOOO!"

Their panicked squeals echoed through the air. One of the men fled with a scream. It only took four steps and one of the Death Knight transformed into a dark mist and appeared in front of the man that was trying to flee. The Death Knight cut his body in two. The bisected left and right halves of his body collapsed in opposite directions. His pink internal organs spilled out.

[Go kill the knights that are around the village.] commanded Momonga.

Ten Death Knights took different directions, the other Death Knights were butchering the false knights. Rags of meat, heads, arms, legs were flying everywhere. The grass from green turned red because of the sea of blood.

In the blink of an eye, the hunters had become the hunted.

"P-Pl-Please, I-I come from a rich family from Slane Theocracy, I-I can offer you plenty of money, p-please let me go!" begged Belius crying out.

"I want nothing from you mortal, but I can give you only one thing…"

Belius on his knees and tears in his eyes was looking at the Death Knight that was in front of him.

"DEATH" the Death Knight stabbed Belius with his wavy-blade flamberge.

Belius screamed: "Leh, leh me guh! Ah beggehg yeh!"

His flesh and armor were cruelly torn open, and fresh blood flew everywhere. Belius died brutally, the Death Knight raised his head, with his dreadful eyes, he was looking at the villagers that were frozen in fear.

"All right that's enough, good job Death Knights." spoke the undead being.

The Death Knights knelt down before their master.

"We live to serve you Oh God of Death" stated proudly on the Death Knights.

"Umu, I'm pleased with your loyalty." replied the undead being.

He walked through the Death Knight and went to the villagers. They were shaking and they thought now was their turn to die.

But suddenly the undead being spoke.

"Hello there good people, you have been saved. Be at ease." he spoke in a kindly tone.

The villagers were confused. A terrifying undead saved their lives.

What would happen if the word spread about this undead that saved the villagers from the human knights?

"I saw these knights attacking this village, so I came here to help."

"Ohh…"

As the noises spilled out, looks of relief dawned on the faces of the villagers. Even so, they could not be completely at ease.

"Without your help, we would all be dead by now. You have our deepest thanks!" said an old man.

"Ma-May we know the name of our savior?" asked the old man.

"My name…"

"My name is Ainz Ooal Gown." he proudly stated his name.

"My lord, how can we pay you for saving us?"

"I have been in a deep slumber for thousands of years and this world has changed a lot, so the only way you can pay me is information." answered Ainz.

Villager's eyes went wide while staring at Ainz.

Thousands of years?

This Ainz Ooal Gown was an ancient entity.

"Y-Yes, as you wish my lord."

The old man that turned out to be the village chief told Ainz first about the neighboring countries. He told him about the Re-Estize Kingdom,Baharuth Empire, and the Slane Theocracy.

The Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire were on different sides of a mountain range, and to the south of those mountains was a sprawling forest, and at the edge of that forest was this village, under the Re-Estize Kingdom, and the fortress city of E-Rantel.

Relations between the Kingdom and the Empire were bad, and they fight against each other every year.

The Slane Theocracy was below, this nation was very religious and it was ruled by six cardinals.

The village chief started talking about other races and monsters.

The nearby forest was filled with were also Elves, Dwarves, Orcs, Goblins, Beastman, and the like.

There were people called adventurers who drove off these monsters for money. These adventurers had guilds of their own in all the big cities.

To Ainz they sounded more like mercenaries.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. It was a Death Knight.

"My lord, the village is surrounded by mysterious individuals." reported the Death Knight.

"How many are they and how far from here?" asked Ainz.

"They are 200 meters away from this village and we believe they are around one hundred of them, also they have summoned flying monsters." replied the undead warrior.

"Summon flying monsters?!" thought Ainz.

Ainz turned his head again to the chief village and spoke.

"It seems there's a lot of visitors today village chief." said Ainz.

"I'm sorry my lord but we really don't know why is this happening, the only people that visit this village are the tax collectors and sometimes the adventurers." said the village chief worried.

Ainz came out from the house of the village chief to verify the enemy. He looked at the direction were his enemy was standing.

"Those guys can summon Archangel Flames...does that mean that they can use magic from YGGDRASIL!?" thought Ainz while looking at the angels.

The villagers were shaking from fear and they were looking at Ainz worried. The nightmare has come back again and the only one who can protect them was this undead god.

Ainz returned to the villagers and spoke "Do not worry good people, I will go and defeat these fools.

The faces of the villagers turned from worried to calm. They bowed down before this Supreme Being that had descended from heaven to protect them from the evil 'humans'.

"Oh Supreme Being, thank you very much for protecting us again, without your help, we would all be dead by now. You have our deepest thanks!"

The villagers bowed their heads so low that it nearly touched the grass.

Ainz was quite surprised. When he looked back on his past life, he had never been thanked like this before.

"Think nothing of it, now I will go and deal with these bastards."

Ainz returned to the Death Knights that were observing the enemy.

"Two of you will stay here to protect the village, I will approach the enemy with

teleportation magic. You others will reach me to the battlefield, but slowly.

Do you understand?"

"YES!" proudly replied the Death Knights

Ainz used teleportation magic and appeared in front of the enemy.

"Damn, that Gazef isn't coming to this village, did he change direction or something?" murmured a man with a scar on his face.

"Sir none of the knights has returned." said another man.

Hours had passed, and the knights haven't returned from their mission. It was just a village, what could have gone wrong?

The man that was the leader of a black ops group from the Slaine Theocracy was tired of waiting.

The commander of the Sunlight Scripture, Nigun Grid Luin, was observing the village one more time, but still, Gazef was not there. He returned back to his man.

"I don't know what is happening, but we must advance, Gazef might be on the other side of the village." said Nigun.

At the moment they started to advance, someone appeared in front of them.

Niguns eyes went wide, the person that has appeared in front of them was not a human. This being was clearly an undead, the enemy of all living beings.

Nigun thought that this undead was an elder lich, which means a magic caster like himself and his men. In his life, he has seen and killed many elder liches, and they all had disgusting rotten faces, but this one was undead did not have flash or skin. He was dressed like an arcane magic caster.

"Who are you elder lich?" asked Nigun straight-faced.

"My name is not important, but what do you plan to do with those villagers?" asked the undead being.

"They are sacrifices, so we are going to kill them all." replied with a grin on his face.

"Hoo, you have a lot of balls mortal. I saved that village and now you want to massacre them. I cannot think of anything that is more offensive than that." spoke the undead as he looked at the mocking Nigun.

In the Slaine Theocracy, nobody would dare speak to him in such a way.

The robe of the undead being rippled in the wind. That same wind blew across Nigun and company.

"And what are you gonna do about it elder lich? Hmm?" asked Nigun with a mocking voice.

After a period of silence, the undead being spoke again-

"I'm going to massacre you all." spoke the undead being with a serious tone.

A thrill of cold ran from the bottoms of Nigun's feet to the top of his head.

"Order all the angels to attack him! Hurry!"

Every one of the Archangel Flames shot toward Ainz like bullets.

The undead being was calm and did not care that he was surrounded by so many angels.

It looked like he would be impaled by countless blades, but his skill took effect before that.

"[Negative Burst]."

A wave of black radiance erupted from the undead being, like the negative image of a camera flash. It only lasted for an instant, but it had an immediate and obvious effect.

"Im-impossible…"

The members of the Sunlight Scripture could not believe what was happening before their eyes.

The angels had been annihilated by the black wave.

"What, what the hell!"

"It's a monster!"

They felt like we're trapped in a nightmare.

"P-Principality of Observation! Get him now!"

The armored angel drew up in front of the undead being and raised its shining mace. The undead being raised his skeletal hand and stopped the attack.

"It's my turn now. [Hell Flame]."

A small, wobbling mote of flame emerged from one of his fingers. It touched the body of the Principality of Observation. Nothing happened for a moment.

But then...

The Principality of Observation was consumed by a black fire, so intense that even Nigun, a good distance away, could feel the heat. He could barely keep his eyes open.

The angel's body melted and vanished amidst the sky-scorching black flames, without so much as a chance to resist. The flames that devoured the angel vanished with their target.

"This-this can't be…"

"In just one hit…"

"Im-im-impossible!" Nigun shouted amidst his confusion

"It's impossible! Nobody can defeat a high-tier angel with just one spell! Who are you elder lich! What is your name!"

There was no trace of the calm left in Nigun, just his wild screaming in the hope of denying reality.

"There is no need to tell my name to someone that is about to die." said the undead being with a firm tone.

His heartbeat had become louder, he was breathing heavily, like he had been running for a long time.

"Cap-Captain, what, what should we do...?"

"Protect me! I am going to summon the highest angel!"

Nigun brought the crystal out, the magic sealed within the crystal could summon the most powerful angel known to man. This angel had killed a Demon God 200 years ago.

"So they have a YGGDRASIL item like that as well… "

The legendary angel descended upon the earth. The blood of Nigun's men boiled with excitement.

"Behold! The highest angel! Dominion Authority!"

The legendary angel descended upon the earth. It had many wings, on its arms, it held a scepter, but the weird thing is, there was no head or legs visible. In the moment it appeared, the surrounding air turned bright and clear.

But suddenly the undead being raised his hand.

"Ugh, It turned out to be just mere garbage."

"Wha-"

Before Nigun could say something...

"[Black Hole]"

A small point appeared on Dominion Authority's shining body. It slowly enlarged into a yawning black void.

The black hole swallowed everything. Darkness was victorious.

Nigun, and his comrades were dumbfounded in silence.

"Who… are you…?"

"You really are an annoying mortal. Playtime is over, Death Knights kill them all, but capture their commander."

Armored undead warriors with huge shields came out from the darkness and started slaughtering all the members of the Sunlight Scripture. Nigun was shocked by this scene. He saw how his comrades were brutally slaughtered like lambs.

Nigun was captured by the Death Knights and brought him in front of the undead being who was looking at him with dreadful eyes.

"P-Please d-don't kill me!" begged Nigun.

The Death knight put his sword near the throat. Nigun was frozen in fear and was looking at the undead being hoping if he would let him go. At that moment death spoke…

"Now tell me, mortal, why are you attacking this village?"

"W-we were ordered by the cardinals to lure the Warrior Captain of the Kingdom in a trap and kill him." reply Nigun with a shaky voice.

"Hmm, I see, so you had to destroy many villages to lure him out. Now tell me mortal, who taught humanity tier magic?"

This question was strange for Nigun. Has this undead been in a deep slumber? But he didn't want to anger him, so he answered as quickly as possible.

"The Six Great Gods that descended on earth 600 years ago introduced tier magic, but 100 years later it was spread by the Eight Greed Kings." said Nigun.

"Hmm, now these six gods and greed kings were clearly players like me, but 600 years ago… "

"Are these six still alive?

"N-no five of the Six Great Gods vanish to the haven, and the last one, their leader, The God of Death Surshan that was an… undead… stayed behind to protect humanity."

Nigun was telling the truth, he really was afraid to tell lies to this powerful undead.

"The five of them must have been humans and they died from old age." thought Ainz.

"Is this undead still ruling the Slane Theocracy?" He asked.

"No, the god of death Surshana was slain by the Eight Greed Kings."

"You mention them before, who were they?"

"They appeared 500 years ago, they slew Lord Surshana and almost all the Dragon Lords. After they did this, they conquered the world, but their rule was not very long. Because of their greed for more power, they started to kill each other until none of them was left."

"What a bunch of fools, so that's why they are called greed kings."

"Did they have a base or something? Asked Ainz with curiosity.

"Ye-yes it's called Eryuentiu, it's a flying castle, located in the middle of the desert far to the south, but now the Platinum Dragon Lord protect it."

"So these guys came with their guild huh"

So why didn't Nazarick came with him?

"Tell me more human."

"O-of course my lord, 200 years ago the Demon Gods appeared, and spread chaos and destruction until the were defeated by the Thirteen Heroes."

Ainz asked him more and more questions and Nigun answers them without hesitation.

"M-my lord, ca-can I go now? Asked Nigun shaking in fear.

"Hmm...did I say that I would let you live?

"Bu-but I…" Nigun was interrupted

"It would be really foolish to let you go, so you have to die here." said Ainz while raising his hand.

"P-please don't, I-I will never tell anyone about…"

[Grasp Heart]

In instantly Niguns body dropped to the ground lifelessly. Ainz observed his body with curiosity.

[Create High Tier Undead, Crypt Lord]

Niguns body raised like a zombie and started to change. Now in front of Ainz stood an undead being, he was 195cm tall that was dressed in a tattered purple robe which was once magnificent. On his skull, he wears a crown that shone uncharacteristically bright.

The Crypt Lord bowed deeply on his knees in front of his master.

"My Lord, I am ready to serve."

"I want all of you to collect their money, items, and other valuable things." commanded Ainz.

The Death Knights took everything valuable from the dead members of the Sunlight Scripture and brought them to their master.

There was plenty of gold, silver, and copper coins. This made Ainz happy, he won't be worried about money for some time. Then he started to study the items. Only the spell-sealing crystal was interesting, the others were trash but he still put them in his inventory so he might sell them.

Later, he and his Death Knights returned to the village. The villagers were happy that their savior had returned victorious from the battlefield.

"I destroyed the enemy, so there is no need to be afraid." said Ainz.

The villagers were bowing deeply, they folded their hands into a gesture of prayer. This undead being was their hero, their GOD. From now on they will worship him to their last breath.

"My lord, the people of this village will always be loyal to you!" said the village chief with tears of joy.

"I'm pleased with your loyalty." said the Supreme Being.

Ainz turned to the Death Knights and spoke.

"Death Knights you will stay here and protect this village. Crypt Lord you will be their commander, stay hidden when the tax collector and the adventurers visit this village and start to build a wall around it so that you will not be seen from afar." ordered Ainz.

"It will be done, my lord." replied Crypt Lord.

"Good, now I can leave this place."

Two little girls were approaching Ainz. He remembers them from when they were mourning the dead villagers. Ainz believed that their parents must have died.

"Lord Ainz are you leaving?" asked the little girl.

She was 10 years old little girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, she was wearing woolen clothes. Behind her was another girl that was smaller. She had reddish-brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yes I have to leave for some time little one." said Ainz.

"But the bad knight that kill papa and mama might come back." she said worriedly.

"Do not worry little one, my knights will protect you all." said Ainz.

"Thank you very much Lord Ainz, you are a merciful God."

A GOD?

"What is your name? '' asked Ainz while patting her head.

"My name is Enri Emmot, this is my little sister Nemu."

"I will give you these items, these are called the Horns of the Goblin General. If you blow them, Goblins — in other words, small monsters will appear. Order them to protect you."

This was a trash item for Ainz. The surprise was why he had not disposed of it yet. Still, Ainz felt quite smart for being able to put this trash item to good use.

"Thank you very much, my lord!"

"Think nothing of it child." said Ainz while patting both their heads.

After the girls went home, Ainz called Crypt Lord.

"How can this one serve you, my lord?"

"Crypt Lord, I want you to protect those two sisters."

"The two girls, that you gave them your treasures my lord?"

"Correct, and train all these villagers to become stronger, especially those two sisters?"

"Did you see something strange on the sisters my lord?"

"I don't know, but I think those girls might bring me benefits in the future."

"I see, truly you are wise, my lord, It shall be done."

Crypt Lord put his right hand on his chest and bowed his head.

"Now, I will leave."

"P-Please wait, my lord, wouldn't it be better if you created more of servants to protect you on your journey? There are a lot of corpses around the village."

Ainz was surprised, the Crypt Lord was worried for the safety of his master.

"No, It's better to go alone, don't worry Crypt Lord, If things get ugly, I will use teleportation magic to come back here."

"Ri-right, I didn't think about that. Then, my lord, I wish you a safe adventure."

"Umu."


	2. Chapter 2

Ainz left the village, now he was walking on the road. He was thinking about where to go.

"I think I should go to the capital."

Ainz was not interested to travel to E-Rantel. It was just a city fortress. He heard from Nigun that the capital was very big, and he was interested in the adventurers guild.

But there was a problem…

Ainz was an undead, and his kind was not welcomed in human society, so he has to get in there in disguise.

Ainz flight for three days until he reached the capital. He wanted to see how a big city on a magical fantasy world looks like.

He was not wearing his magic caster robe now, but a jet-black body armor. He had another armature that was far more powerful. That armature was similar to Touch Me armor, but it looked way crueler, and he didn't want too much attention, so he had to stay with the weak one.

Later Ainz passed the city guards, the citizens saw him with widened eyes. They had never seen an armor like this before.

"Dark Warrior." some people murmured.

Ainz was really disappointed by this city. The roads were unpaved and really dirty. He approached a young man that was selling vegetables.

"Excuse me, sir, can you tell me what direction the adventurers guild is?" asked the dark warrior.

"Of-of course sir!"

The young man was surprised, to him, that gear looked really expensive, so this dark warrior must be the son of a noble, but he didn't have the arrogance altitude like many nobles of the Kingdom. The young man respectfully gave him the direction to the adventurers guild.

Ainz walked and walked, ignoring the surprised people that were looking at him till he reached the adventurers guild. He opened the guild's doors and went in.

The first thing he saw as he entered the room where three of the guild's receptionists greeted the adventurers with smiles on their faces. There were warriors in full plate armor, nimble fellows in light armor and bearing bows, people in priest's garb and adorned with all manner of holy symbols, as well as robed arcane magic casters with their staves.

Ainz moved forward to the counter. Everyone was looking at him, and he felt really annoyed right now.

"Hello, I would like to apply as an adventurer."

The receptionist smiled at Ainz and asked…

"What is your name?"

"My name is Momon."

"Mh, and how old are you?"

"22 years old."

"Well, I'm actually older, but whatever."

"Good, now here is your copper plate. There is no available job for a copper plate right now so you can go and kill monsters in the forest, you can cut their ears or bring other body parts and bring them to me, and you will get your reward."

"I see, thank you."

"So if I bring many body parts of monsters, I might raise my rank to iron or silver… But why body parts tho..."

Ainz left the city to go to the forest that was not far away. It didn't take long, he saw a horde of goblins. They had swords, bows, axes and 5 ogres with clubs were following them. To Ainz they looked like they were about to attack villages.

Ainz came out in front of them. Their eyes widened when the saw the dark warrior, to them, looked like a monster but they did not run away. They believed their forces might win because the warrior was alone, and he had no chance against 5 ogres.

The goblins came towards Ainz smiling, other goblins were shooting arrows. The dark warrior did not move, the arrows made an impact with his armor, but they didn't even scratch it.

Ainz did not want to waste time, so he started to cut their heads with his two greatswords, the goblins that were shooting arrows wanted to run, but it was to late. They didn't even understand how they died. He reached the ogres and cut them in half. It didn't pass even a minute, and the battle was over.

Ainz took out from his inventory a bag. This bag was a magic item, it can put many things inside, and it did not look overflowing, just like his inventory.

While Ainz was collecting their body parts, he heard some steps coming close behind him. Their steps were heavy, and Ainz turned his head to see who was approaching behind him.

"My lucky day"

In front of Ainz stood 10 giant creatures. They were ugly as hell, they had long noses and long ears. One of them was different, he was gigantic and muscular. He wore clothes that were made from animal skin and was carrying a magical greatsword.

"That guy is a War Troll, so he must be their commander." thought Ainz.

The War Troll step forward and spoke…

"Who are you that dares to come in my territory and kill my subordinates?"

"I am Momon."

"Hoo, so you don't have a cowardly name as many humans have." said the War Troll.

Ainz was confused for a moment.

"You mean people that have long names are cowards?"

"That's right, I Zugo the King of this forest have a strong name, and those who have long names, are cowards and weak."

"Being a coward does not mean being weak, even that egg brain of yours should understand that." said the dark warrior mockingly.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Human, I Zugo will let you go only if you give me your greatswords." said the War Troll.

Ainz wanted to laugh so hard. This troll looked so stupid saying those words.

"I refuse." said the dark warrior.

"Then die human scum! — Guoooohhh!"

Zugu raised his magical sword to hit the dark warrior. The War Troll was faster than a human being, but to Ainz he was slow like a snail. In the moment he was about to get hit, Ainz stopped his attack with his greatsword.

Zugu was surprised at how the dark warrior has blocked his magical sword. At that moment, suddenly his arm fell to the ground.

"GAAAAAAAHH!" screamed Zugu in pain.

"You bark so much, you meat bag." said the dark warrior annoyed.

"How-how did you do it?" asked Zugu with a trembling voice.

"Isn't that obvious, you are weak you fool." replied the dark warrior.

"BA-BASTARD, I WILL EAT YOU ALIVE!"

Zugu did not wait for his arm to regenerate, he wanted to tear this human to pieces. He tried to punch him, but Ainz was to fast, and he did not want to waste time. Ainz cut his head and the body of the war troll fell lifelessly to the ground.

The other trolls were frozen in fear, they could not believe that their leader was killed so easily by the dark warrior. They wanted to run away from this monster.

"How boring."

[Despair Aura level 5]

All the trolls fall to the ground like puppets with their strings cut.

"This does not feel like an adventure… Oh well, I think this is enough for today."

Ainz put the head of the war troll in the bag, and the ears of the other trolls and left for the city.

Ainz entered the city, and again he was annoyed by the surprised faces of the citizens. He reached the Adventures Guild and opened the door.

Two girls were inside the guild looking for a job. One was a muscular woman that might be mistaken for a man. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. The other one was a short masked girl that covers herself with a reddish robe.

They were called Gagaran and Evileye of the famous adamantite team Blue Rose. Suddenly the doors opened, all the adventurers turned their heads to see who was. The person was wearing a fully jet-black body armor adorned with purple and golden markings. On his shoulders was holding a bag, and it had a strange smell.

"Hey shorty, that armor looks amazing, and what do you think that guy has in that bag?" asked Gagaran.

"I don't know Gagaran, but I can smell blood from that bag." said Evileye while observing the warrior.

The armored warrior approached the receptionist. He brought the bag in front of the receptionist and open it.

"Here you have body parts of goblins, ogres, trolls and ooh, this is the head of a war troll." said the dark warrior.

The receptionists and the adventurers were all surprised. How could someone kill so many monsters in one day?

'D-Did you you just killed them all by yourself?''

"...Yeah, I'm new here, so I don't have any friends." said the warrior.

The adventurers that were looking at the dark warrior heard that clearly and wanted to ask him if he will join their team. A strong warrior like him would be really helpful on their dangerous adventures.

'I-Is that so…''

''Can I have my payment now?''

''Please wait a moment, I will call the guild master.''

"This world must have a pretty low standard for power. I hope I'm not in trouble." thought Ainz.

"Oi, shorty that guy looks pretty strong. Killing a war troll and several other trolls alone is not easy. I don't think I would be able to kill them all alone.

"Indeed, he looks really strong." said Evileye.

''Hello, I am the guild master. Are you sir Momon?''

The guild master was a woman around 40 years old.

''Yes, nice to meet you, ma'am. Is there a problem?''

"I am here to promote you to platinum rank. Since you already show yourself that you are capable of doing such achievement." said the guild master.

"Oh, nice!"

All the others in the room were surprised, even the members of Blue Rose. It was impossible to start from copper and go straight to platinum. This guy became a platinum rank in his first day as an adventurer.

"Here is your platinum plate, the receptionist will give your paym…"

At that moment a city guard entered inside the guild with fury. His face looked like he had been chased by a psycho killer.

"A frost wyvern is attacking the city please help us!" shouted the man.

"Everyone let's go!"

All the adventurers quickly went out of the guild.

"Sir Momon we need your help too."

"Of course." said Ainz.

Momon runs quickly to where the frost wyvern was causing trouble. The other adventurers saw him with widened eyes. How can this man run so fast with all that armor on his body?

The Frost Wyvern was destroying everything in his way. The monster used icy breath and killed many people that were close to him.

"Damn this bastard!" cursed Gagaran, she was the first that went to attack the monster.

"The heck is she doing?" thought Ainz.

The girl had made a bad decision to attack that monster alone.

At the moment she was about to hit the head of the Frost Wyvern with her war pick, the monster hit her with his tail. Gagaran was sent flying and made an impact with a building.

"GAGARAN!" shouted Lakyus.

She was a girl with long blonde hair, green eyes, but what Ainz saw interesting, was her dark sword and the floating swords. He remembered he had seen such a sword back in YGGDRASIL.

[Dark Blade Mega Impact]

[Crystal Dagger]

These attacks did nothing to this monster, he's defense was to strong. The Frost Wyvern opened his mouth and unleashed his ice breath. Many city guards and adventurers were frozen like statues. Others had parts of their bodies frozen, and they were screaming from the cold and pain.

"Even Blue Rose can not kill that monster, we are doomed." shouted a city guard while trying to run away.

Ainz was observing how the adventurers fight. They looked like children holding sticks. He thought that if players from YGGDRASIL hadn't come to this world a long time ago, the human race might have ceased to exist.

"Well, I think it's time to end this party." said the dark warrior.

"Eh!" the guild master was confused.

"S-Sir Momon, that monster is too strong, you can not fight him alone." said the guild master worried.

"Do not worry about me guild master, you must go and protect the citizens." said the dark warrior.

His back looks majestic while walking toward the Frost Wyvern like the heroes from the legends that protect the weak and fight the evil.

"What the hell is he thinking!" muttered Evileye.

The Frost Wyvern saw the dark warrior approaching him slowly, he was ready to unleash his icy breath anytime. The dark warrior stopped and spoke.

"Hey there lizard boy, I am Momon the Black, can you stop this little rampage of yours?"

Everyone who heard him, could not believe it, what he just said. How can he speak like that in front of that monster?

The Frost Wyvern was confused for a moment, but when he heard that the dark warrior called him "lizard boy", he got really angry.

"I do what I want human, and how dare you call me like that, do you have a death wish?"

"I can call you what I want." said the dark warrior.

The Frost Wyvern could not believe how this human was mocking him. He wanted to unleash his ice breath...no, that would be a merciful death.

The Frost Wyvern strike the dark warrior with his leg. The impact created dust, the adventurers thought that nobody could have survived that blow. The monster was smiling sadistically for a moment, but his reaction changed. He felt that something has captured his leg.

The dust fades away…

"IM-IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted the frost wyvern.

All the people around shocked by what they saw. The dark warrior had stopped the attack with one hand, and begin to squeeze his leg.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The Frost Wyvern screamed in pain. How was this human more powerful than him, the mighty Frost Wyvern Lord?

"Let me go you damn bastard, let me go AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

He screamed in agony, but the dark warrior did not release his leg, and it was squeezing it harder. He did not have other choices so he use his ice breath.

The dark warrior released his leg, he moved away from the warrior and saw his deformed leg, it looked really bad. With an angry face, he looked at the dark warrior if he had died from his ice breath attack, but he could not believe what he saw.

"Hmm, I feel fresh, thank you for that."

"How are you… What- What the hell are you!"

He could not believe it, how this warrior was uninjured from his ice knows that there exist entities in this world that he should not fight with, like the dragon lords. This warrior was just a human, he always saw humans as low life forms, but this dark warrior was different.

"This is your last chance lizard boy, leave."

"NEVER, I WILL NEVER RUN AWAY FROM A HUMAN!"

The Frost Wyvern screamed wildly, he was a proud creature, if he runs away, he will never come out from his lair, and the warrior calling him a "lizard boy" made him angrier and angrier, he was ready to go beast mode on him.

"I see, so this is your decision."

The dark warrior jumped with inhuman speed, he vanished with a blink of an eye. The Frost Wyvern and the people around were looking everywhere but the dark warrior was nowhere.

"Whe-Where did he go?!" Shouted Evileye.

"LOOK!" Tia pointed her finger to the monster.

The dark warrior was on top of the head of the Frost Wyvern. He raised his two swords and then cut off the monster's head. It was so fast that the monster kept walking until he collapsed to the ground.

The adventurers and the city guards saw in silence with their mouth open for a moment.

"UUUOOOOO A HERO!" someone shouted.

In the next moment, everyone in the plaza raised their fists to the sky, shouting in celebration. In everyone's mouths was the name of Momon, the hero who had saved the city from the mighty Frost Wyvern Lord. The people had nothing but respect for this great warrior.

"AMAZING!"

"SO POWERFUL!"

Everyone was praising the dark hero.

"He is far more powerful than the leader of the 13 heroes… He may be even more powerful than the Platinum Dragon Lord." thought Evileye.

Who is Momon the Black?

A godkin?

A group of soldiers was approaching, their leader was a muscular man of around thirty years, he had short black hair, black eyes. He got off the horse and approached the dark warrior.

"Master Momon, I am the Warrior Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff. I saw your battle with that monster, you truly are a hero, on behalf of the king I thank you very much." said Gazef.

"I just did my job master Stronoff, saving someone who is in trouble is common sense." said Momon.

"Wise words master Momon, now if you excuse me, I have to give some reports to his majesty."

"So this is the man that the Sunlight Scripture was trying to kill."

Ainz thought that this man was a really powerful warrior. But no, even a Death Knight can easily kill him. Both the warriors shake hands, and Gazef with his troops went to the royal palace.

"Thank you for your service Sir Momon, you have done so much for us, tonight you will be promoted to adamantite rank." said the guildmaster.

"Woah cool."

The adventurers were not surprised like they were early in the guild. This man has reached the pinnacle of human strength, and they believed that he was far stronger than the other adamantite teams, and the Warrior Captain Gazef Stronoff, so he deserved to be an adamantite rank.

"I just did what was right, but now we need to help the wounded people." said the dark hero.

"Didn't y'all hear what the hero said, let's get to work."

"YES MA'AM!" everyone shouted.

Ro Lente Castle

Gazef Stronoff with the Vice Captain we're heading to the throne room. When they entered they saw many nobles, some of them were looking at the warriors with disgust.

King Ramposa III was sitting on his throne, he looked happy because his most trusted aide has returned uninjured from his mission to eliminate the troublesome knights. The two warriors knelt before their king.

"My Warrior Captain, I'm glad that you have returned safely from your mission." said Ramposa III.

"Thank you, my King." said Gazef.

"Now tell me Warrior Captain, how did your mission go?" asked Ramposa III.

Gazef took a deep breath and started to speak.

"During our mission, we encountered many villages that were destroyed from the enemy. I ordered some of my men to help and protect the surviving villagers. I and the remaining troops traveled to Carne Village. We saw 30 knights that had armor from the Baharuth Empire, but they were all dead."

"Hmm, and who killed those knights?" asked the king with curiosity.

"Your Majesty, I don't know if it was someone or something, but the villagers said that a dark deity aperad in the middle of the village, and started to kill all the knights.

When the nobles heard what Gazef said they started to speak with each other, and someone spoke.

"Those stupid peasants will think that everyone who helps them is a god."

The one who spoke was Marquis Boullope, he was around in the fifties and his face was heavily scarred. The nobles around were laughing from the mocking words of the Maquis.

The King hit the floor with his staff, and all the nobles stopped laughing.

"Many innocent people of the kingdom have died, please Marquis Boullope do not speak like that."

"Forgive me your majesty." said Marquis Boullope and bowed his head.

Gasef was glad that his king cared for his citizens.

"Warrior Captain who was this person that the villagers believe that he is a deity?"

"The villager said that he was an undead.

The king and nobles were looking at Gazef with stunned eyes.

"An undead creature saving the living… what kind of joke is this?"

"I'm with Marquis Boullope, those peasants are really stupid."

The nobles did not stop speaking bullshit till the king hit the floor with his staff again.

"Warrior Captain do you believe the words of the villagers?"

"Your Majesty, there was blood and body parts everywhere, the land was completely covered with blood, the knights have been brutally massacred, I don't think a human can do that. 200 meters away from the village there were 99 dead bodies, all of them brutally massacred." reported Gazef.

The nobles seemed frightened and shocked at the words of the Warrior Captain. An undead protecting the living and killing the imperial knights in a brutal way will be a huge topic. The citizens of the Kingdom might think of this as a big joke.

"Your Majesty, the bodies that were away from the village did not seem to be from the Empire, they were from Slane Theocracy."

"And how can you be sure about that?" asked Marquis Blumrush.

"That's because they had the crest of the Sunlight Scripture, half of them were magic caster, and the other half were warriors that wear armor from the Slane Theocracy."

And again the nobles began to speak with each other. There were so many questions.

Why would Slane Theocracy do this?

What was their goal?

Why did they destroy all those villages?

Aren't they the protectors of humanity?

Are they trying to put the Kingdom and the Empire in a deeper conflict?

"All right, that's enough, we will send a message to the cardinals of the Slane Theocracy for this, Warrior Captain, did the villagers tell you more about the one who massacred the knights?"

"As I said before your majesty, the villagers said that the one who killed the knights was a really powerful undead, and later he vanished in the sky."

"Now this is troublesome, special forces of the Slane Theocracy infiltrating in our Kingdom, and now a mysterious powerful undead creature saving the villagers."

Gazef felt that the king was tired of all this story. He ordered to close this meeting because the war against the Baharuth Empire was approaching, the young emperor seems to be a really dangerous enemy. The way he purged the nobles of the Empire angered all the nobles of the Kingdom, they called him a fake emperor, but they all know that his true nickname was the "Bloody Emperor".

Still, Gazef was thinking about the savior of the village. Even if he was an undead, he still wanted to thank him for saving the lives of the villagers.

Ramposa was now alone with Gazef.

"Gazef tell me about the monster attack."

"Yes your majesty, that monster was a powerful frost wyvern, it killed many citizens, city guards, and adventurers."

"This is really tragic." said Ramposa.

"An adventurer was able to slay that monster easily."

"Ooh, what was the name of that adventurer?

"His name is Momon, he was a platinum rank adventurer, but he is an adamantite now, I saw his battle your majesty how he cut the head of that monster, that warrior must have reached the pinnacle of human strength, a true hero."

The king listened to the warrior captain as he told him about the dark hero, Gazef had nothing but respect for the dark warrior.


	3. Battle with the Night Lich

  
Clang clang. One could hear the sound of precious metals banging against one another. Ainz spread the glinting coins on top of the table. He counted the gold and silver coins in stacks of ten pieces each.

"I have a lot of money though kuku."

It was an amount that an average person from this world would not be able to earn even after several decades.

Ainz looked around the magnificent room.

This was the most splendid room of the best inn in Re-Estize. The money to rent such a place was exorbitant. Ainz refused meal every time, all of it was useless to him since he could not eat.

"I hope today those adventurers will not offer me again to become part of their party."

Since the day he slew the Frost Wyvern, he had become really famous, on everybody's mouth was spoken the name of Momon. A lot of adventurers asked him to join their team. Sometimes even the prostitutes tried to seduce him, but he refused all the time.

"Hope there is a nice job for me today, like exploring ruins or a dungeon."

All the quests are about monster slaying or being the bodyguard of a merchant. How was that called an adventure?

Ainz got up and put his two greatswords on his back. He opens the door and went down to the first floor. There was nobody there, only the innkeeper.

"Good morning Lord Momon, did you sleep well?" asked the innkeeper with a pleasant voice.

"Yes I did, I'll be heading out."

The innkeeper respectfully bowed his head. Ainz walked on the streets of the capital, everywhere he went, the citizens were amazed by his dark armor. It was annoying for him a week ago, but now he paid no heed to them.

Ainz arrived at the adventurer's guild, opened the doors, and went inside. There were many adventurers teams that were looking for a job, and at that moment all the eyes pointed at the dark hero. Some looked at him with envy, some with great respect. The females looked at him with blushed faces. Ainz approached to the counter.

"Good morning, I'm looking for work."

"Ah lord Momon good morning, eh, the guildmaster want to speak with you at her office, please follow me."

The receptionists led him to the office, she knocked at the door, and she opened it.

"Lord Momon has arrived." said the receptionists.

"Ara, sir Momon good morning and welcome." she greeted him.

"Good morning guildmaster."

There were six women in the room, the guildmaster and five members of the adamantite team Blue Rose. Their leader rose from the chair to greet him.

"Hello sir Momon, I am the leader of Blue Rose, Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra, It's a pleasure to meet you."

"This our warrior Gagaran." she pointed at the armored woman.

"Yoo." greeted Gagaran.

"These are the thieves Tia and Tina."

"And this is our arcane magic caster Evileye."

Ainz did not know if the small girl was watching him or not, because of her mask. She was the strangest person he had seen in the capital.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Blue Rose, I am Momon the Black." said Ainz and bowed his head.

Momon and Lakyus sat in their chairs and waited for the guildmaster to speak. Now she had a serious face.

"Early in the morning, a request came from the small city of Re-Lytos. The request says that 2 months ago many people were missing. The citizens wanted to find out what was causing this, so they paid 3 adventurer teams. They traveled to the Forest of Sera where the citizens believed the people have been missing."

"So, what did they found out?" asked Gagaran.

"Only one adventurer came back alive."

The girls were shocked by this. Three adventurer teams getting destroyed means that there must be a powerful being that was causing this.

"What rank were those adventurers?" asked Evileye.

"Two teams were gold rank, the other one was platinum." replied the guildmaster.

"So, what did the survivor said? asked Tia.

"He reported that there was a massive undead army, the numbers were more than four

thousand."

"Wh-what… a horde of undead skeleton can slaughter an entire village, but more than four thousand… this is terrifying." said Lakyus with a scared voice.

"But how is possible that someone can rise such a large undead army?"

"It must be the work of an Elder Lich." said Evileye.

"Yes, It must be an Elder Lich, they are rulers after all." said Lakyus.

Elder Liches are powerful and intelligent undead magic casters. They rule over the undead, the adventurers need to destroy his minions first to be able to reach and slay the Elder Lich.

"Or the work of many Elder Liches." said the dark hero that was staying silent.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" asked Evileye.

"It is impossible for one Elder Lich te control thousands of undead, so there might be more of them, and maybe they have powerful magic items to control them." said Ainz.

They were surprised by Momons knowledge.

"So, are you accepting this job, Blue Rose… Sir Momon?" asked the guildmaster.

"I will handle the reconnaissance." said the dark hero who rose up from his chair.

Though they could not see his face, they could feel the confidence and determination brimming in his voice.

"A-are you sure?" asked the guildmaster.

"I have a trump card."

Ainz produced a crystal and showed it to the guildmaster.

"...It can't be! It's impossible, unbelievable…" Evileye shouted.

All of them looked at Evileye. She was the strongest of the Blue Rose and the one who had more knowledge about tire magic and magic items. Seeing her act like that was rare.

"This is a spell-sealing crystal. How did you come to possess such a thing?!"

"Oh, so you know about this crystal miss Evileye. This crystal now contains a spell of the 8th tier."

Everyone in the room was shocked. Something like that existed?

"Ara ara, you are full of surprises, sir Momon."

"Where did you find that crystal?" asked the masked girl.

"This was a national treasure of the nation, I come from."

But of course, the 8th tier was a myth, so nations that possessed this kind of item must protect them at all costs, but most of the time they were kept secret. They were trump cards that should be used in a really dire situation.

"Sir Momon, what about your payment?"

"I don't mind discussing that afterward."

The leader of Blue Rose got up from her chair quickly.

"Wait sir Momon, we will come with you."

"Oh, come one...really?"

"Are you sure miss Lakyus? This mission might be really dangerous."

"Of course, we are adamantite adventurers, together we will destroy all those filthy undead."

"Filthy undead eh…"

Ainz saw the masked girl lowering her head.

"We'll be moving out as soon as possible."

Lakyus nodded confidently. They left the guild and went to take their magic items and other things for their journey.

After one hour, Ainz was leaving the city, he was raiding a golem horse summoned from Statue of Animal - War Horse. Blue Rose was waiting outside the city, and when they saw the golem horse their eyes widened. They had never seen such a thing before, the guildmaster was right, Momon was full of surprises.

"Yoo Momon, what is that?" asked Gagaran.

"Ah, this is a warhorse that I summoned with an item." replied Ainz.

"Amazing."

"You must have a lot of valuable items sir Momon."

"Yes miss Evileye, It took me years to find them, and please, just call me Momon."

"Call me Evileye then."

Ainz nodded.

"Momon you said that spell-sealing crystal was a national treasure of the nation, what happened to your nation?"

I should think, something fast.

"Ah my nation... It was completely destroyed from the war between a clan of vampires and Lycans."

Ainz remembered the old series of Underworld.

"Eh, that's horrible, but what are Lycans?" asked Evileye.

"Do you know what a werewolf is?"

"Yes, they are humanoids that can shapeshift into a wolf when there is a full moon."

"Umu, that's correct, but a lycan is a more advanced species that, unlike the werewolf, can, for the most part, control their transformations. A werewolf can only change under the full moon, and cannot control that. The same can be said for lycans, however, they are also able to transform at any given time, whether under a full moon or not, should the need arise.

Blue Rose was shocked, Evileye has fought a long time ago a werewolf. They are fast and have a brutal strength. After a long fight Evileye manage to win because the moon was covered by the clouds, and the beast transformed back to his human form.

Fighting against these lycans must be a real nightmare. Evileye was lost in thoughts of how that war ended.

"So, who were victorious in that war?"

"The Lycans, they destroyed all the castles that were ruled by the vampire lords, leaving none of them alive."

Evileye was an undead, but she felt fear. What if that werewolf was a Lycan, would she had lost that battle?

"Wha-What happened to the citizens of your country?" asked Lakyus.

"Stop!"

"Well...only a few manage to escape. The vampires, captured humans for their blood, while the Lycans offered them immortality and turned them into lycans.

A look of shock came over Lakyus as she heard this. She imagined how that war must have looked like, humans getting captured just for their blood, and the others turned into horrible monsters.

"How did you survive?"

"Stop asking more questions damn it!" Ainz screamed inside.

"I slew many vampires because they were really annoying, and there was a time that the Lycans helped me."

"Wait… those monsters helped you?"

"Umu, yes and they even offered me to become a Lycan, but I refused, but still they respected me and let me go without a fight."

"I hope they believe this."

"Ah, please don't ask more about this, because I'm trying to forget my past."

"And Lakyus do not call every non-human, a monster, because a human can be a monster too. Lycans had to fight for them for their freedom because they were slaves.

For example, goblin villages lived peacefully and didn't do any harm to humans, but still, they were attacked by humans of the Slane Theocracy because the were human supremacist or by the adventures just because they were goblins.

Blue Rose understood the words of the dark warrior, and they apologized.

They traveled for several hours until they reached the small city of Re-Lytos. Ainz and Blue Rose entered the city and all the people there had gloomy faces. The went to the adventurer's guild and told them that they had accepted the request. The guildmaster was grateful that the adamantite teams had accepted to come here.

Later they set off for the forest of Sera after getting some more information from the guildmaster. He said that deep in the forest is an ancient castle that was abandoned 200 years ago because of the rampage of the Demon Gods. The guildmaster believed that the one who was responsible for the disappearance of many citizens must be in that castle.

Now they were at the border with the forest, the sky was covered with grey clouds, that made the forest look even darker.

."All right! Now, let's move on."

The group entered the forest. There were no landmarks in the forest, and it was impossible to tell in which direction one was moving.

Ainz looked around as he surveyed the forest, and he saw no traces of any animals, there was no sign of life here at all.

Tia and Tina advanced carefully. They seemed to have concluded that there was no living creature hiding nearby. The group was filled with tension except for Ainz as they walked silently through the forest.

For Ainz, this was really beautiful. His friend Blue Planet would have loved this wonderful nature.

But at that moment-

"Well… this is somehow... sad..."

They have reached a part of the forest that was completely rotten. Only death prevailed in this place. The girls were observing if there were undead around.

Ainz saw the old castle that was surrounded by rotten trees. For him it was a shame now that Blue Rose know the location of the castle, he could have used it as a base if something went wrong with him being an adventurer.

He always loved those kinds of places. Old abandoned castles, large tombs, It reminded him of the entrance of the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

"The undead, are coming this way." shouted Evileye.

There were thousands of undead coming from everywhere to attack Momon and Blue Rose.

"Alright then, let's destroy these skeletons." said the dark warrior.

He jumped in front of the skeleton warriors and hit them with his greatswords. Ainz slew 50 of them with just one hit. Bones and skulls flew everywhere, but the undead did not feel fear, they kept attacking the dark warrior. Ainz runs like a storm destroying every undead in his way.

The girls of Blue Rose were amazed… no.

The Frost Wyvern was far more powerful and Momon slew him easily, these undead skeletons are nothing to him.

"So powerful." murmured Evileye.

"Oi oi, Momon leave some for us man." said Gagaran with excitement.

Gagaran attacked the undead skeletons with her war pick. Evileye used [Fly] and started to cast magic on the skeleton warriors. Tia and Tina joined the fight too, and Lakyus stayed behind them.

After 30 minutes the entire undead army was destroyed. Piles of bones and skulls were everywhere.

Except for Ainz and Evileye, the others were a bit exhausted from the battle.

"Damn Momon, you have all that heavy armor and those big swords and you do not look exhausted. Just what kind of training did you do?"

Ainz didn't give an answer to Gagaran, but he turned his head to the castle and walked towards it, Blue Rose followed him.

They were 50 meters away from the castle, they didn't stop their advance. After some steps, the gate of the old gothic castle opened by two skeletons.

Five figures appeared from the gate. Four of them wore dark blue old and luxurious robe that covered their bodies of rotting skins and bones. The one in the middle was different, he wore a red and dark robe but he didn't have rotting skin like the others, he was a skeletal undead. All of them were holding a twisted staff on their right hand and a strange orb on their left hand.

"Is he an overlord like me?"

Ainz observed the strange undead, he had exactly the appearance of an overlord. He felt Evileye behind him that was trembling.

The strange undead seemed to be the leader here. He stepped forward and pointed his eyes to the Blue Rose and Ainz.

"You have done well mortals for destroying the army of death, but this is where your little adventure ends." spoke the strange undead.

The Blue Rose was ready to attack because it would be foolish to let a magic caster powering up, especially when the enemy was an undead magic caster who can cast [Fireball] multiple times.

"I have a question."

It was the dark warrior who spoke. The girls turned their eyes at Ainz confused, so did the Elder Liches.

"Ask mortal." he said while crossing his arms.

"What does he want to ask in a moment like this?" thought Evileye.

"What kind of undead are you? You will be offended if I call you a mere elder lich, right?"

Although the undead didn't have facial expressions, Ainz felt that he was smiling. He really was curious what class of undead was he.

"You are not wrong, every mortal that has seen my face thought that I am an elder lich. Well, you and your friends are going to die anyway, so I will tell you."

"I am an undead of the highest order, the night lich Alzur from Corpus of the Abyss." he introduced himself.

"Bu- but I thought they were just myths."

Ainz as an undead has a superior sense of hearing so he heard Evileye murmuring. He had never heard about these night lich's before, they didn't exist in YGGDRASIL, and Corpus of the Abyss? To him, that sounded like some kind of evil undead organization. But still, this night lich looked really weak.

"Night lich huh… never heard about them."

"Of course not, no one has survived to tell the tale, now..."

The night lich pointed his finger at Evileye. It was possible that Alzur thought Evileye was a strong magic caster.

[Dragon Lightning]

White lightning in the shape of a dragon was coming towards Evileye. Before the spell reached her, she cast her spell.

[Crystal Wall]

A wall made of earth-element crystals raised to protect Evileye. When the Dragon Lightning hit the wall, it was destroyed completely.

"Annoying, they are not like the other adventures, all of you, use the supreme orb of death."

"Yes, master." obeyed the elder lich's.

The ground started to shake and then it cracked. From it, came out ten beings that were made out of bones.

"Skeletal Dragons."

They were beings that were composed of countless human bones, they were three meters tall and had wings.

"That's right after we are done with you, we will go to the cities of the Kingdom and kill and destroy everything. We will turn this Kingdom into the land of the dead." declared Alzur.

Ten skeletal dragons and five powerful undead magic casters will be really dangerous for the weak armies of the Kingdom.

"We must stop them now." shouted Lakyus.

"I will handle the skeletal dragons."

Like a bullet, Ainz runs towards one of the skeletal dragons. The undead beast tried to block Ainz with his claws, but Ainz was to fast and powerful. He hit the skeletal dragon with his great swords and destroyed it. The human bones that the undead beast was made of, flight everywhere.

"What the…"

"Impossible!"

The undead magic casters were all shocked. There was no way that a skeletal dragon will be destroyed with a single hit.

"You bastard, I'm gonna kill…"

[Penetrate Maximize Magic - Crystal Dagger]

"Damn it! [Teleportation]"

Alzur vanished and appeared on the sky using [Fly] and was looking at the adventures.

"You little brat, eat this."

[Maximize Magic - Dragon Lightning]

It runs really fast, it didn't allow Evileye to cast a defensive spell, and she got hit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

From the heavy damage, Evileye fell to the ground unconscious. The others were shocked that the strongest magic caster in their team was lying on the ground.

"EVILEYE NOOO!" screamed Gagaran.

She was running to Evileye, but she made a really bad mistake. She turned her back to the enemy.

"Gaah!" she released a cry of pain.

She was hit by four magic arrows and fall on her knees.

"Gagaran I will heal you." shouted Lakyus

[Middle Healing]

But it was too late.

"You forgot about me human hehe."

[Fireball]

She quickly cast [Magic Shield] but was sent flying and she hit the ground. She slowly rose up and was holding herself with her demonic sword.

"Don't… look… down… on me…" she released those words with difficulty.

"Super skill! [Dark Blade Mega Impact]"

With a horizontal sweep, black power flowed out in a vast, slashing wave. The elder lich's used [Fly] to doge the dark energy. Lakyus saw if the explosion has destroyed the undead magic casters. Suddenly from thick smoke that was caused from the dark energy of the demonic sword, two [Fireballs] one in the left and one on the right came in Lakyus direction. She used her Floating Swords to protect herself from the [Fireball] on the right, but the one in the left hit her really hard that sent her flying again and she hit a rotten tree.

"...Mo...mon…ple...ase..." they were the last words of Lakyus and she fell unconscious on the ground.

Gagara and Tia were to on the ground unconscious because they were hit by a rain of magic arrows.

Tina was using [Hide Shadow] a ninjutsu skill to hide in a shadow but she felt the three knife-like things pierced her body and now she was visible.

"Haha, I can detect life human, you can't hide from me."

[Lightning]

[Lightning]

[Lightning]

Tina was hit by three Lightning spells and fell to the ground unconscious. One more spell from the Elder Lich, she might lose her life.

Now everyone turned their eyes at Ainz's direction and they started to surround him. This warrior destroyed a Skeletal Dragon with one hit so they were preparing to attack him with full power.

"You are alone now warrior, kneel, and let me give you a quick painless death."

For a moment it was silence, but then...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The dark warrior was laughing hard as if someone had said a really good joke. The undead magic caster looked at each other confused. Has he lost his mind because he was about to die, or was something else?

At that moment the dark armor vanished and what appeared was something unbelievable. The being in front of them was not anymore the dark warrior...or a human. The being was dressed in a black robe that it seems like it was sucking the light. He has a dark halo-like object glimmering right behind his head. It didn't have skin or flesh, on each of his skeletal fingers he had different rings, and on his right hand, he was holding a golden staff that looked really powerful.

They took all step back, the undead in front of them looked really really dangerous, and the dark aura that hit them felt like a terrifying storm. The only thing that can be described about this being is "God of Death". They were undead, but if they were human, they would have died from instant shock.

"Ah, you guys are really amusing, kuku."

Death spoke, his voice really sounds like a god should sound.

"Wh- who ar- are you?" asked Alzur with a trembling voice.

Alzur was asking himself, why was this undead with these humans. It really reminds him of the time when the God of Death Surshana reigned the Slane Theocracy.

"I really wanted to talk with you… but now it doesn't matter."

[Maximize Magic - Call Greater Thunder]

A large thunder descended from the dark and grey sky. It was heading toward the skeletal dragons and the elder lich's. The only thing they saw for the last time was "white".

"Maaaaster!" shouted the elder lich.

The thunder destroyed the nine skeletal dragons and killed all the elder lich's. Their bodies turned into dust immediately. Alzur couldn't suppress his emotions, the tragedy that was witnessing in front of his eyes was truly horrifying. The four elder liches have been his subordinates for hundred of years. He was ruthless but he really cared for his subordinates.

The first subordinate he found was Igor. Alzur gave him this name, he found him wandering on the desert of Katze Plains and offered him to become his subordinate.

The second subordinate was Xuldo. This one was being chased from the Black Scripture in the Dragon Kingdom. At the moment he was about to die, Alzur intervenes and killed three members of the Black Scripture. Xuldo thanked him for saving his life and joined Alzur to become powerful and for more magical knowledge.

The third subordinate was Tanush. He lived inside a cave in the Baharuth Empire, but when a powerful magical beast throws him out from his territory, he was really desperate. The hippogriffs riders patrolled the territory every day and night so he tried to hide all the time till he crosses paths with Alzur. He told him about his story and went with Alzur to kill the magical beast that invaded his cave. Alzor wounded the magical beast really bad and let Tanush kill him. He was amazed by how powerful and wise Alzur was, so he became his subordinate.

The last one was Bilis. This elder lich was really different from the others. He tried to be friends with the humans and trade with them, but the priest of the village sent a message to the Sunlight Scripture to come and slay him. One day he was going to this village again, but he was ambushed by the Sunlight Scripture. Bilis barely escaped from the summoned other elder lich's heard the story and didn't talk with him because he was buddy with the mortals. Bilis was lonely, but later he encountered Alzur with the other elder lich's, when they were close to him, Bilis just bowed his head for respect, because he thought Alzur was an old and a powerful lich. Alzur saw Bilis that was bowing and offered him to become his subordinate that later Bilis gladly accepted.

Now they were no more, his subordinates were turned into ashes and the one who massacred them was this mysterious monster. If Alzur was a mortal, he would be in tears right now.

"Wha- what are you?"

"Your death."

"Wh-what?"

[Reality Slash]

At that moment the world broke like a mirror, he saw the undead god turning his back. Alzur fell to ground slowly, the only thing he was looking now was the broken sky, then his vision started to fade.

The fearsome night lich Alzur... died.

Ainz quickly went to see the condition of Blue Rose. They were beaten really badly. He lit a fire and gather them around it. Ainz saw that the mask of Evlieye had fallen but he saw something unusual. The mysterious girl was not a human but a vampire. Ainz didn't think much about it, so he put the mask back to her face.

He returned his gaze back to the night lich. Ainz saw that these guys used those items to summon the skeletal dragons and he was curious about them. Ainz collected the items and he observed them.

"Hmmm...how about…"

Ainz took off one of his gloves and used [All Appraisal Magic Item] on the strange orb but suddenly…

"Greetings to you, oh mighty King of Death."

"Huh?"

Those words echoed within his skull. Ainz continued looking at the strange orb.

"So you are an intelligent magic item, hmm."

He rolled the orb and continued examining it.

"Speak orb."

"You have my deepest thanks, oh supreme overlord of Death."

This reaction remained Ainz of the loyal Crypt Lord and Death Knights.

"Please, oh mighty ruler of death, accept this one to serve you for eternity."

Ainz thought It will be better to destroy it, but since it was an intelligent and loyal, it has some value. He thought to speak with the other orbs, but he didn't want to hire any more flattery.

"All right, I accept you all to become my subordinates. I will put you inside my inventory, so don't do anything weird inside there, okay?"

"Thank you very much, oh Supreme One!"

"Maybe when am alone, I will try to speak with him."


	4. Chapter 4

After the fight with the night lich, the girls of Blue Rose didn't wake up for an entire day. At this time Ainz went inside the old castle to find more valuable things. He killed some skeleton warriors that were wandering in the hallway of the castle. Ainz felt bad that this castle will be returned to the nobles that rule the land.

"What a shame, It could have been a nice base."

Ainz checked every room to find interesting stuff, but he found nothing.

"These guys were deadass broke."

There was a room that Ainz has not checked it yet. He entered inside the room and he saw there was a sack that was above a table. Ainz approached slowly and touched the bag, it made a sound of small iron things. He opened it and…

"Ouuuuu, what do we have here fufu?"

The reason why Ainz was happy, was because the bag was full of gold and valuable jewels. It must have been the money of the citizens that Alzur and his subordinates had killed. Ainz looks around to see if someone was spying on him than he grabs the bag.

"Ima just put this bag inside my inventory for research purpose."

Ainz approached the window and saw that Evileye was waking up. He checked if other things interested him in this room, but there was nothing, so he went outside to greet Evileye and the others.

She had been hit by a 5-tier spell and It left her in really bad condition. She was rolling on her bed for some moments and then she woke up.

"Teh, my head hurts."

She rubbed her head, there was no problem because of her nature being an undead vampire, the headache will go away immediately, but still, some moment before she felt like she was a human again.

Evileye observed around and saw her friends that were all sleeping. She was trying to remember what happened and why was she asleep. The last moment she tries to remember was the battle with the night lich Alzur.

The battle with the night lich…

"THE NIGHT LICH!"

She jumped off the bed real quick and went to Lakyus to wake her up. Lakyus was a really important person in the Kingdom because she can use resurrection magic and she must be protected at all costs.

LAKYUS!

LAKYUS!

LAKYUS!

"Wake up, It's very dangerous staying here!"

Lakyus slowly opened her eyes and turned them were Evileye was shouting. Lakyus tried to rose from her bed.

"Argh, my body hurts...Evileye you are alive?"

"Of course I am, idiot. We need to leave this cursed place NOW!

Again Lakyus try to rose from her bed but her body was numb.

"Evileye where is Mo…"

"Hello, girls." greeted the dark warrior that was coming out from the castle.

Evileye runs fast to the warrior. Momon was confused at the short masked girl that was coming towards him fast.

"Momon, Momon we must run away now!"

Ainz did not understand, why was the girl acting like this.

"Calm down Evileye."

"No, no we must leave, the night lich..."

"Calm the fuck down damn it!"

Ainz smacked her head with his hand. She started to rub her head fast. Her head started to hurt again like before when she woke up. Evileye looked at Ainz, her face could not be seen but she was angry.

"What was that for!"

"Shut up!"

Evileye froze in the spot. Why was Momon acting like that?

"Look, I'm sorry that I hit you, but the battle is over and Alzur with his minions are dead...well, they already were dead but I mean destroyed."

Lakyus and Evileye were looking at Ainz dumbfounded.

"Did you really...kill them."

"Look over there."

Ainz pointed at the skeleton that was on the ground some meters away. His bones were cut to pieces and his skull was divided into 3 parts, his gown too, that protected him from fire damage.

"Wow, that's so cool."

It was Gagaran who spooked. Nobody noticed when she woke up. Even the twins were awake.

"I'm so glad you are all fine." said Ainz.

"Thank you, Momon, if you would not have been here, we would have been walking corpses right now."

"What are you saying? We are all fellow adventurers, so we should protect each other and the innocent people at all costs."

Truly, this man was a hero. Every word that came out of his mouth, sound like the verses of a fairy tale.

"How did you defeat all of them Momon?" asked Evileye.

Ainz brought out from his cape a shining crystal.

"This little boy right here. He destroyed the elder liches and the skeletal dragons, and it did a lot of damage to Alzur.

"Ah, the spell-sealing crystals, I really wanted to see its power. Damn it, that dragon lightning was really powerful."

Evileye keeps blaming herself about her carelessness. What was more shameful, was the fact that she was the first that was defeated and with a single spell.

She, the one who was known as The Vampire Lord, Landfall that destroys an entire kingdom alone, and the one who fought the Demon Gods alongside the 13 heroes… fall to the ground from a 5tier spell.

"And how did you slay that undead freak Momon?" asked Gagaran while rising from her bed.

"Go find it out yourself."

Gagaran and the twins went where the skeleton body of Alzor was. They were surprised because the skull of Alzor was not cracked but it was cut into three pieces. They thought that Momon must have used a powerful Martial Art. But still, those cuts were way to clean, like the slash of a hot razor blade.

"Daaaamn Momon, you beat the hell out of this guy really bad."

"Well, I have to say, this guy was really tough."

"Yeah yeah, now let's return to Re-Lytos guild and tell them that we eliminated the danger."

"Yes, yes, let's have a triumphant return." said Gagaran cheerfully.

"We almost died and she says "let's have a triumphant return". If it wasn't for this great man, we would have been skeletons right now." thought Evileye, while staring at Momon.


	5. Chapter 5

Kami Miyako, Slane Theocracy

In a large dark room with decorated pillars and statues, stood six figures. All of them were staying on the line and in front of them, was a young man with long black hair and he was wearing an ornate armor. He has put his humble spear on the floor because he was on his knees and bowing deeply in front of the six old figures.

These six figures that were wearing a robe that cover their entire body, are the highest appointment holders of the six sects that are devoted to the Six Great Gods.

"Captain, we have an important mission for the Black Scripture." spook on of the cardinals.

Black Scripture was a special forces unit comprising of individuals with heroic level abilities. They were the strongest among the six scriptures and the trump card of the Slane Theocracy.

"Yes, Your Holiness."

The captain of the Black Scripture lifts his head and opened his sharp red eyes.

"Captain, have you been informed of what happened to the Sunlight Scripture?" Asked the only woman in the room.

"No, Your Holiness, we were on a mission in the Dragon Kingdom to drove away from the beastmen." replied the young captain.

"They have been massacred captain, every single one of them, and the treasure that the Gods left behind to protect humanity, has been stolen."

The captain's red eyes went wide from what he heard. The Sunlight Scripture was one of the strongest of the six scriptures. To be massacred and let not a single survivor, was truly unbelievable. And what was more terrifying was that they had a powerful item of the Gods.

"But-But how?"

"We don't know who or what killed them, but we all know that the one who did this, is a dangerous threat for our nation and we must eliminate it at all cost."

The captain bowed again. "In the name of the Six Great Gods, we will destroy this threat." he proudly declared.

"The extra seat will be coming too." said one of the cardinals.

He lifted his head quickly. " Your Holiness… she is the trump card of humanity, she must not leave the cathedral. The treasures of the Gods will be in danger."

She was the guardian of the artifacts that the Six Gods left behind to protect humanity. If she leaves the Slane Theocracy, the entire nation might be in mortal danger… even humanity.

"Captain, the water-miko that was using divination magic to observe the Sunlight Scripture died in a horrifying way. Blood came out from her mouth, nose, eyes and ears, may the Gods lift her poor soul up to the six havens, and Thousand Leagues Astrologer has predicted the revival of the Catastrophe Dragon Lord… Do you understand the danger now, Captain Angelos Arianiti?"

The cardinals were right, someone that can kill a Miko Princess that can use divine magic of the highest level in a really large distance is a real danger.

The captain bowed his head again. "Yes, Your Holiness, the Black Scripture will do everything to eliminate the one that has caused all this.

It was a bright day, Ainz and Blue Rose were heading inside the city of Re-Lytos. The citizens were watching the adamantite adventurers with shocked eyes and the reason why was because the dark warrior was holding on his two armored hands a skeleton that was enrobed with a red and dark gown. So terrifying this undead was that it made the mothers close the eyes of their children.

The guildmaster of the guild of this city was staying in the middle of the road with some adventurers and a priest. They saw that the dark warrior and Blue Rose were approaching. When they were close, the dark warrior dropped the skeleton that he was holding to the ground in front of the guildmaster.

"By the gods, what did you people bring in this city?" said the priest that was looking at the skeleton with a disgusted expression.

"Well, this is the one who has been kidnapping the people of this city. There were 4 elder liches too, but I used a powerful item and they got annihilated."

All the people around looked stunned at the warrior with their mouth open. To kill so many undead magic casters that can destroy this kingdom was never seen before, only in the tales of the 13 heroes. This was the power of an adamantite adventurer, the pinnacle of human strength.

"Thank you, thank you all for everything, the lives of the people of this city are safe!"

The words of the guildmaster came out from the depth of his heart. All the citizens had a relief expression. The tragedy that happened to them now was no more, and all this thanks to these great young heroes.

"Blue Rose, Sir Momon you saved us all."

"You should not thank us."

The one who spoke was the short masked girl.

Wh-Why?

"We Blue Rose did nothing. The only one you should thank is the dark hero, Lord Momon!"

The short masked girl declared with a firm tone.

"Why is Evileye saying this all of sudden?" thought Ainz

"He defeated all the undead magic casters and the skeletal dragons. We were all unconscious on the ground because we were hit by the powerful spells of the undead magic casters. They declared that they will turn the Kingdom into a land of the undead and Lord Momon stopped them. If he wasn't there with us, we will not be here right now, so he is the one who should be praised."

Evileye shouted, her voice echoed through everyone's ear like a lightning.

Oooh

The citizens were all surprised by the words of the masked girl.

"Ahem...no, that's not true. Blue Rose fought alongside me against the undead army with bravery, so I should not be the only one to be thanked. Still, the sad fact is that we didn't find survivors." said the dark hero while lowering his head.

"P-Please don't worry sir Momon, we all know that the undead hate life, we should be grateful that you destroyed them before causing any more deaths." said the priest of the Fire God.

"Sir Momon, Blue Rose let's go to the guild for your payment." said the guildmaster.

"I don't want any money." said the dark warrior.

Everyone was looking dumbfounded at the dark warrior, even Blue Rose.

What did he just say?

After all this, he doesn't want to be paid.

"Si- Sir Momon, bu-but why?" asked the guildmaster with an astounded face.

The dark warrior turned his back to everyone and hop on his golem warhorse. The sunlight has fallen on his armor and was making a great shadow than he turned his head to the guildmaster that was looking at him with astonished eyes.

"It was something that must be done no matter what because saving someone in danger is common sense. Give the money to the poor citizens that lost their loved ones, they need the money more than me." said the dark warrior that turned to head towards the gates of the city."

A true hero…

This warrior was the true face of justice. Everyone felt a great emotion when they heard those noble words. After ages, the heart of Evileye started to pump fast, she felt a great warmth inside her cold body, like she was a human again. An electric current ran up her spine from between her legs, and Evileye's petite frame shuddered.

"He is so amazing"

Those were the only words that Evileye could say about the dark hero.

How many stories will be written for this warrior?

How many songs would be sung by the bards?

His name will be embedded in the legends of heroes.

Momon The Black...


	6. Chapter 6

After heading out from the city of Re-Lytos, Ainz and Blue Rose needed at last three hours to reach the capital. The girls kept talking about what will they do when they reach the capital. Lakyus said that she will go and meet with the princess, Gagaran wanted just to drink something and find a virgin boy, the twins will go and find another job.

On the other hand, Ainz was just staying calm, whenever the girls asked him something, he just responded with an "umu". Since they left the city, the short masked girl has been staring at him the whole time, her face that couldn't be seen, was always in his direction. Ainz did not understand what's up with her, so he just kept his eyes on the horizon.

"Hey, It looks like we reached the village of Sutton." said Tina while pointing at the direction of the village.

There were villagers working in the fields, little kids just running and playing together. The village was far bigger than Carne, that's what Ainz thought, years later might be turned into a town. There were houses everywhere, small and bigger. Some had their roof with tile, some with a thin rock in the form of a tile, and many others that seem to be poor had their roof with straw.

The children kept running after the adventurers and watch them with sparkling eyes, especially Aniz. They hold sticks like swords and dreams to become adventurers to slay evil monsters that want to hurt the innocent villagers.

They entered the village but the villagers weren't around. It seems they were gathered in the center of the village. Ainz heard some strange sound and the villagers were clapping. Ainz and Blue Rose reached the center of the village and what they saw was that the villagers were having some kind of a festival.

There were young villagers dancing together and some others were making music with flute and other kinds of instruments. Ainz remembered seeing these kinds of scenes in many medieval documentaries and even in YGGDRASIL before he and his friends were ready to destroy the village and take their resources. Because many villages or cities were under the protection of a guild, Ainz and his comrades destroyed the entire city to lure out the players and then later to PK them to take their items.

The villagers open the path for the adventurers, the village girls were looking at Ainz with flushed faces, and other girls were chatting with Blue Rose.

"My, that man must be really handsome under that hamlet." said one of the girls while looking at the dark warrior.

"He must be strong too, with all that big armor." said another girl.

"Would you bear his children?" asked another girl.

"Of course."

"I'll do everything for a man like him, fufu."

Of course, the females of this world will choose a strong male to protect them. The child that they will bore will be strong too.

Evileye came closer to Ainz that was watching the villagers dancing together.

"Hey Momon would you like to dance with me?" asked Evileye with an excited voice.

"Me dancing? Hell nah!"

"Uuh, no sorry, I uhh, I'm not good at dancing, I'm sorry." said Aniz.

"Ah, o-okay."

Ainz was now bored watching this festival and just moved on, leaving Blue Rose chatting with the other girls. He walked through the village, there were no villagers here so he just looked around to see something interesting. But suddenly he heard something. He was an undead so he had a hearing far more superior than the humans.

He heard screams of a young woman and the cries of a child. He ran fast to the direction where the screams were coming from.

An old house was surrounded by armored men on horses, they were all watching a man that was lying on the ground with a girl. The girl was trying to protect herself but the fat man didn't let her. There were two other men that we're holding another girl that was crying for help.

"Please let me go, let my sister go, please!" the girl begged.

The fat man didn't care, he was breathing hard because the girl was trying to resist.

"Hahaha, you have no more money to pay the taxes, so you should pay them with your body hahaha." said the fat man while laughing.

"Please let me go, let me go, please HELP!" the girl screamed for someone to help her.

"Don't hurt my sister you bastard!" screamed the younger sister.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, there is nobody here bitch, scream as much as you like iiieehehehe."

He took a dagger and tried to cut her clothes. The girl was still trying to resist but the fat man was holding both of her hands.

"I have been waiting for this moment since the time your stupid parents died bitch." he said while smiling sadistically.

"No, please NOOO!" the poor girl kept begging for mercy.

The other guards were watching this scene with excitement, there was not a tiny bit of mercy in their eyes. They know this very well, that when their master is done with her, they will all rape the girl and when all this is over, their master will just sell her to the criminal organization of the Eight Fingers. They have done this many times before.

Suddenly a dark figure passed through them slowly. They turned their head quickly, they didn't even hear him approaching from behind.

"Oi, where did you.."

The dark warrior approached behind the fat man that was still trying to cut the clothes of the young girl. A great shadow covered him, the fat man found it strange, and he turned his head. The person that was looking down on him was wearing full plate armor and he had two great swords behind his back. The fat man looked at him with wonder and asked…

"Who are you…"

Out of know were, he was kicked in the face by the iron foot of the dark warrior. He was sent flying and later he bounced on the ground because of his fat body. His face was covered in blood and many of his teeth were broken. The guard's eyes widened and quickly went to help their master, even the two guards that were holding the little sister.

The girl was looking at the warrior with tears in her eyes. Finally, someone came to help her from these monsters. The dark warrior landed her a hand.

"Don't be afraid young miss, I'm here to help you." said the dark warrior with a kind voice that might belong to merciful noble.

Her turquoise eyes were full of tears "Thank you! Thank you for saving me and my sister!" she said while hugging her sister tight.

The guards managed to raise their master on his feet. His face was really a mess and it was bloated from the powerful kick.

"Young master, we must send you to a priest to heal you." said one of the guards.

The fat man opened his eyes and turned them to the dark warrior that had kicked him.

"You… You bastard… You dare to attack me, don't you know who I am?" shouted the fat man that was spitting blood from his mouth and nose.

"A fat pig." said the dark warrior.

The fat man couldn't believe what the dark warrior called him. He, the son of noble to be treated like this was unforgivable. He will do everything to execute the one who disrespect him and the one who attacks him.

"Guards, kill him, kill that bastard NOW!" he shouted.

The guards took out their swords but they were hesitating to go and attack the warrior. The reason why was because this warrior was an adventurer and they know very well how strong an adventurer was compared to simply guards, but their master didn't care, he was to blind from the hatred.

"Young master, he is an adventurer." said one of the guards.

"I don't give a crap, I want his head now and after that, we all will have fun with that bitch hahaha." he said while looking with a sadist's face at the girl.

The two sisters were hugging each other tight from fear and were looking at the dark warrior.

The guards now we're all evilly smiling and didn't care anymore what the warrior was. They all went to attack him and the moment they were about to impale the dark warrior with their sword, they all find themselves flying in the air like their master a moment ago. Anyone of them had a broken bone because of the harsh fall. When they wake up, they will have really bad pain.

The fat man couldn't believe what just happened. All his guards were on the ground unconscious and he was alone with nobody to protect him. The dark warrior was coming at him slowly. He wanted to run as fast as he can but his body hurts.

"St-Stay away from me y- you m- monster." he said with a terrified voice.

He took out his sword and pointed at the dark warrior, his entire body was shaking from fear, so was his sword. He tried to stab him but the warrior grabbed his sword with his hand and broke it like a porcelain jar. The fat man was shocked by this, he didn't believe this warrior was a human.

"M-Monster!" that was the only word that came out from his mouth.

The dark warrior grabbed his arm and began to tighten it. It was starting to hurt.

"I am a monster that is trying to save a girl from a disgusting fat monster." said the warrior with a terrifying voice.

"Y-You bastard release me now, get away from me, AAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!."

The fat man was screaming wildly.

"Yeah, that's right, scream pig."

AAAAAAAAAHHHH LET ME GO PLEASE AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

He screamed and cried from the pain and with a "crack" his hand broke. He had intense pain and his legs couldn't hold him anymore. The only reason he was staying on his feet was that the dark warrior was holding him.

Ainz took from his back one of his great swords and put it near the throat of the fat man. This fat bastard really disgusted him, he was unworthy to live.

"Momon please stop!"

Ainz turned him to the direction where the voice was coming from, and it was Lakyus with the other girls. They were all shocked by what has just happened here.

"And why should I stop Lakyus? Why should I have mercy for this fat fuck that was trying to rape an innocent girl?" said the dark warrior that was looking at the disgusting fat pig.

"Momon, I understand but you should not kill him because he is the son of Marquis Iblue." said Lakyus.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Because it will anger the king and guild will have consequences." said Lakyus.

Ainz looked at the fat pig, he really wanted to kill him but he pushed him on the ground. He turned and approached the two sisters, he took them a bit far so Blue Rose will not hear him.

"Young miss, what is your name?" asked Ainz while patting her back.

"Tu-Tuareninya, my lord." she replied.

"Well Tuareninya, do you have another place to live? I'm asking this because these bastards might come again for revenge."

N-No, I live alone with my sister." she said with tears in her eyes.

Ainz took from his inventory a pouch with gold coins and a horn.

"My lord this…"

"Young miss, you must not stay here, take them and this horn is an item that can summon a small army of goblins that will protect you and your sister. You must go to Carne Village.

Ainz approached her ear and whispered to her.

"Tell them that Ainz Ooal Gown sent you there."

Ainz took a horse that belonged to one of the guards and gave it to Tuareninya. He helped her and her sister to hop on the horse.

"Remember what I told you and stay out of the road."

"You have done so much for us, my lord. Thank you very much!" she bowed deeply

"Thank you very much!" thanked the little sister.

"It's okay, now go!"

Ainz approached the Blue Rose that was watching him with wonder.

"Umm, Momon where are those girls going." asked Evileye.

"Far away from here" replied the dark warrior.

He passed thru the girls and summoned his golem warhorse. He didn't want to stay anymore in this stupid village.

"Let's go."

"Ye-Yeah sure."


	7. Chapter 7

The trip to the capital was silent, Ainz was in front and Blue Rose behind. Not a word has come out from Ainz, he even before reaching the village of Sutton was silent, but now he wanted nobody to disturb him. The scene that happened in that village angered him too much, those feelings just disappear because of his undead nature, but the face of that disgusting fat pig was still in his mind. If Lakyus wouldn't come, he would have killed him without mercy. People like him really disgusted Ainz. He wanted to have a shower right now after all this.

The walls of the capital could be seen now and the flags of the Kingdom were being rippled in the wind. There was a big line that was waiting to enter the city. Ainz and Blue Rose were adamantite adventurers and famous, so they passed the line of many people without a problem. Nothing has changed since Ainz left for the mission to slay the evil undead's, and of course, again the citizens were looking at him and Blue Rose with suprised faces.

If I show them my true face, would they still like me?

Ainz was thinking, should he stay always like this? He wanted information and yeah, he now has a lot of information about this new world, but what then? Ainz couldn't think what will he do in the future.

Humans hate his race and maybe the other races like demihumans must hate his race too. It reminded him of the days when he started playing YGGDRASIL, humanoids, and demihuman players gang up on him just because he belonged to the heteromorphic race. Well, the undead of this world were just mindless monsters and those who were intelligent, still wanted to spread death, so of course, the mortals will hate them.

"So what should I do…"

"Momon were will you go now?"

His thoughts were interrupted by Evileye that was close to him.

"I will...head to the guild."

He wanted to say he wanted to go to the inn but whatever.

"Oh good, we are going there too, I guess we will stay just a little time together again." said Evileye cheerfully.

Without their horses now, Ainz and Blue Rose walked thru the city till they reached the adventurers guild. They went inside but they found something strange. There were no adventurers in the guild but soldiers of the kingdom that were talking with the guildmaster. The soldiers saw Ainz and Blue Rose that had entered and they approached them. One of the soldiers stepped forward and spoke.

"Are you Momon the Black?" asked the soldier firm tone.

"Yes, I am Momon, what do you want?" asked Ainz with a serious tone.

He didn't want to let this little soldier act like he was the boss here.

"His majesty demand for you to come with us to the royal palace" declared the soldier.

"For what?" asked Ainz again.

I-I'm just a mere messenger, the king wants to talk with you now, please come with us.

Somehow he was starting to understand why the king wanted to talk with him. It might be because of that fat bastard. Lakyus told him that it will anger the king, that's what Ainz thought.

"Shit… oh well whatever"

"All Right I'll come."

The guildmaster and Blue Rose were just watching and hope that Momon is not in trouble.

Ainz followed the soldiers to the Ro Lente Castle, he saw around the large halls and it looked quite impressive. There were big windows covered with beautiful curtains and the floor was covered with shining decorative tiles. On many places, Ainz could see aesthetic statues but It was nowhere near The Great Tomb of Nazarick that he and his friends build together.

"I miss them…"

They now reached a great decorated door, to Ainz it looked like it was the throne room and the door was opened by two knights. There were many people inside here that Ainz could describe them as clowns. There were many nobles and royals inside the throne room that were looking at Ainz with disgusted and cold eyes. King Ramposa III was sitting on his throne. On the right side were the crown prince Barbo, the second prince Zanac and the third little princess Renner. On his left side was the Warrior Captain Gazef Stronoff.

"The adamantite adventurer Momon the Black has arrived!" declared the knight.

Ainz came inside and saw around the ugly faces of the nobles. One of them was really angry like he wanted to explode. Ainz didn't bow ore remove his helmet, that was something that angered the nobles and the royals.

"Welcome sir Momon" greeted the king.

"Thank you for the hospitality your majesty." returned it Ainz.

To everyone, the voice of Momon sounded like the voice of a high noble. Nobody knows who he is, he just showed up in the capital and become an adventurer. Who knows, he might be the son of an unknown noble.

"Kneel before the king you commoner!" shouted Marquis Boullope.

Ainz looked at him. "And If I don't, what will you do?" he asked in a cold tone.

Marquis Boullope and everyone froze in place, Ramposa III was also surprised but he did not want the nobles to see him like that. Ranner was just smiling, prince Zanac was amazed and the crown prince Barbo wanted to rose from his chair to shout at the dark warrior.

"How dare you speak like that to a noble of the kingdom you commoner." shouted the crown prince.

The nobles were all following Barbo, for them, talking to a noble like that was a great sin. All the nobles respected the crown prince because it will benefit them when he becomes the king of Re Estize. Marquis Raeven felt something strange about the dark warrior, he thought that it would be better if they didn't anger him.

"Your Majesty, may I know what do you want of me?" asked Ainz, completely ignoring the crown prince.

This has never happened before, the crown prince wanted to execute the dark warrior for disrespecting him and the noble. He was ready to shout again at the warrior but…

"Barbo, that's enough." said the king.

The prince turned his head quickly at his father. "But-but father he…"

"I said, that's enough!" the king demanded while hitting his staff on the floor.

The throne room now was silent and the king turned his eyes looking at the dark warrior.

"In the village of Sutton, the son of Marquis Iblue and his subordinates that were collecting the taxes, were beaten almost to death by an adventurer in dark armor with a red cape and two swords on his back. Was it you who did this, sir Momon?" asked the king.

"As I expected…"

"Yes, It was me." replied the dark warrior.

Ainz felt that everyone was angry in the room. Another man wanted to run at Ainz but it was stopped by the other nobles. It seems he was a relative of that fat pig.

"Injuring a noble or one of the royal blood, is considered a high crime in this kingdom sir Momon." said the king with a serious tone.

"Did they inform you, what that man was doing in that village?" asked Ains.

"No."

"Then you should ask them your majesty."

At that moment Marquis Iblue shouted with rage. "YOU DARE AND BEAT MY SON, DISRESPECT US AND DARE TO ASK THE KING! WHO THE HELL, DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? WE WILL EXECUTE YOU, YOU FILTHY PEASANT!

The man screamed and screamed at Ainz like a wild doge and the other nobles were shouting and cursing too.

"Ah, I want to nuke this place."

"SILENCE!" the king hit the floor with his staff. " Sir Momon, tell me, what was the son of Marquis Iblue doing in that village?

"He was trying to rape a girl because she didn't have money to pay the taxes." said the dark warrior.

The noble's eyes went wide from what they heard.

He beat the son of Marquis Iblue just because of that?

The peasants live to serve the king and the nobles.

This was the way of this kingdom. The commoners were the toys of the nobles and they could do what the want with them. They demand more money, take all their crops, and send them to war against the empire, not caring about the harsh life of the commoners and they repeat this every year. For Ainz, this kingdom was on some really big shit.

"Is that so… Then, the son of Marquis Iblue will be punished when he recovers. As for you sir Momon…"

Ramposa saw all the nobles, they were waiting for the king to give the order to execute the dark warrior, but the adventurer has saved many lives.

"For the crime that you have committed, your punishment will be the execution with death…"

The nobles were all smiling, they really wanted to see this man without his head.

"But…" suddenly their face changes in a daze. "Sir Momon saved the capital from a dangerous monster and the citizens call him a hero. So, I King Ramposa III, banish you from the Kingdom of Re Estize! If you don't accept this, we will have to use force." spoke the king with a firm tone.

The nobles were unhappy about this, but they understood that, if they execute him, it might anger the citizens and the adventurers. They needed the adventurers because there exist powerful monsters around the kingdom and the adventurers were the only ones who knows how to slay them.

"Is that so… Sorry that I saved an innocent girl from that FAT PIG." said Ainz while turning his head at Marquis Iblue eyes that were filled with rage.

"Oh well, I will leave now, goodbye everyone, have a nice day."

Ainz turned and didn't wait for the knights to open the door, so he opened the door himself, leaving all the nobles and the royals dumbfounded. After he left, all the people in the throne room were cursing the name of the dark warrior.

"This is sad, master Momon was a great warrior trying to protect the weak, and his majesty had to banish him from the kingdom because of the nobles...Haaah, I hope, master Momon is not a man who seeks revenge. It will be really bad if he becomes a subordinate of that Emperor." thought Gazef while listening to the nobles cursing the dark warrior.

"This is stupid."

Ainz was leaving the royal castle while thinking about what he should do now. He was really angry at those clowns in the throne room. He would have done the same thing what he did at Carne village but he didn't want to draw too much attention. He has spread his name as a good hero, it will be bad news if he showed the world his true form.

While he was walking through the city and heading to the gates, Ainz encountered the girls of Blue Rose. They seemed worried, the short masked girl approached him fast.

"Mo-Momon, what happened? What did the king want with you?" concerned, Evileye keeps asking the dark warrior.

"Well, Lakyus was was right. What I did in that village, It angered the king so he banished me from the kingdom." said Ainz.

All the girls were shocked by this.

"No...No way...That stupid old fool. I will go there and teach him a…"

The dark warrior put his hand on Evileye's shoulder and she froze on the spot.

"There is no need for that Evileye."

"Bu-But Momon…"

"It's okay, I wasn't planning to stay here forever."

"Is-Is that so…" Evileye lowered her head in sadness.

"Well girls, It was great adventuring with you."

"Thank you for everything Momon, you have been a great help and inspiration for us and other adventurers." said Lakyus while bowing her head.

"Think nothing of it. Now... farewell." said the dark warrior.

"Momon will you one day come back?" asked Evileye.

"...Perhaps." replied the dark warrior.

The dark warrior turned and left the girls until he vanishes. Evileye clenched her fists while watching the last image of the warrior that saved her life. She cursed the king and the nobles for banishing this great man. She will never meet a man like Momon again. A man that moved her heart and made her feel like a human again.

"I will be waiting for you...lord Momon."


	8. Chapter 8

It was night and the moon was full that was shining upon the Great Forest of Tob. Near the forest, a skeleton was walking. Naturally, there were bones below. A dark red orb floated under his ribs, emanating a feeling of dread. He was just wearing pants and boots, on his right skeletal hand, he was holding a black sword.

This skeleton was Ainz himself, the wind blew between his bones. While walking, he stopped, and the reason why was because a thick tree was in front of him. He saw the large tree and the red points inside his skull glow like fire.

"BEGONE!"

With a slash, he cut the tree with his black sword. The thick tree flies 10 meters away. If any mortal would have seen this, they would have been shocked. Even for a dragon would have not been easy to do something like that, yet Ainz did it like it was nothing.

Ainz sits on the tree stump, he stuck his black sword to the ground and turned his skull to the full moon that was giving light to his clean white bones.

"Man, what the hell should I do?"

Ever since he left the capital, this question was stuck in his mind. Ainz wanted to slaughter all those nobles that insulted him...Him, the World Class Enemy that can send the entire kingdom into oblivion with a blink of an eye. But was it worth doing that? Right now he had followed the steps of his friend Touch Me, being a hero that saves those in need and danger and that was what lead him in this state. So what should he do now?

Travel to the Empire? That nation must be like the Kingdom, that's what Ainz thought.

Ainz was lost deep in thoughts. There were some other alternatives but he didn't prefer those.

"So what should I do, hmm?"

He was thinking and thinking and suddenly the words of a great friend showed up in is mind.

"Let's conquer one of the nine worlds."

"Huh?"

Ainz remembered the words of the Demon of Great Disaster, Ulbert Alain Odle.

After the Holy Alliance failed to conquer The Great Tomb of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown prepared for revenge. They gathered all their allies that belonged to the heteromorphic race. Guilds that belonged to the undead race, demonic race, dragonid race, and other monstrosities, all answered Ainz Ooal Gown's call. They all gathered inside a large cave in Helheim and discussed about the destruction of the Holy Alliance. The members of Ainz Ooal Gown asked about forming a grand alliance against the strongest guilds like Seraphim or Trinity and put an end to the discrimination. They all accepted this without question because this war will bring great spoils.

Touch Me suggested to call this union the Justice Alliance but to everyone that sounded kind of cringe even to Momonga. They were the villains, so they must have an evil title. The demon of catastrophe, Ulbert Alain Odle suggested calling this alliance The Heteromorphic Empire. This puts a smile on everyone's faces, that name sounded cool and evil, perfectly for villains, everyone accepted this but the Empire will need an Emperor so the members of Ainz Ooal Gown suggested Momonga to become the Emperor of the Heteromorphic Empire.

A demonic guild suggested putting a demon as an Emperor because it will be very cool but the other guild didn't accept that because an Overlord Emperor was more badass and with this, the Heteromorphic Empire was formed.

They didn't attack the Holy Alliance yet, no that will be too hasty. The Heteromorphic Empire started to invade the world of Helheim, every humanoid guild was destroyed in an instant by the imperial army and every player that traveled to the world of Helheim was PKed by the members of the Heteromorphic Empire, the humanoids weren't the hunters anymore, they now were the prey. After putting the world of Helheim in their hands, the Heteromorphic Empire was preparing to launch an attack on the world of Asgard where the guild of Seraphim and Trinity was located.

First, they unleashed their undead, demonic, draconic armies to destroy the villages and cities that were protected by the Seraphim and Trinity. That lured out the humanoid and angelic players and a terrifying battle started that was never seen before in the history of YGGDRASIL.

One by one, the members of the Holy Alliance were destroyed by the powerful members of the Heteromorphic Empire till they reached the heart of the Holy Alliance. The Kingdom of Heaven that was the base of Seraphim was attacked by a large army that was led by the undead emperor Momonga, Touch Me, Ulbert Alain Odle, and other allies. Their golden walls fell when they were hit by the powerful magic of the magic casters. Their NPCs were defeated by the NPCs of the Empire and floor after the floor was destroyed till they reached the angelic throne. The members of Seraphim fought well but against a World Champion, World Disaster, and a World-Class Enemy they had no chances. When the guildmaster of Seraphim that was a female fell, the undead emperor Momonga destroyed the guild weapon and with this, the age of Seraphim was over.

Trinity had the same fate as the other guilds that were allies of the Holy Alliance. Nobody could dare to fight against the Heteromorphic Empire now and with that, the world of Asgard became a territory of the Empire.

This was the golden age for Ainz Ooal Gown and their allies, memories that Ainz will never forget.

"World conquest, huh Ulbert? That sounds really interesting, kukuku!" Ainz chuckled like an evil mastermind.

"Touch Me, being a hero like you wanted sucks, now I have to follow the instructions of Ulbert."

Since he became an adventurer, he was Suzuki Satoru, a hero that protected the weak. But now he has to kill him and become Ainz Ooal Gown, the Overlord.

"These people need someone powerful that will stop all the bullshit that is happening in this kingdom. They will not like me because I am an undead, but when I make their lives better, I think they will change, just like the villagers of Carne."

Humans exist in this world and Ainz didn't want them to create advanced technology and pollute this world as humans did with Earth.

"No… I will never allow them to reach that damn technology!"

Ainz wanted this world to be always a beautiful medieval fantasy that all races live together in harmony under the rule of an immortal king but to achieve this, he needs to create a grand army and powerful subordinates that will protect his kingdom. Humans were corrupted beings, demihumans were not disciplined. He's the only choice was an undead army. The undead that are created by Ainz himself are loyal, disciplined, and really powerful, an ideal army.

But how can he create a large army? He can't just go to villages and massacre humans to turn them into the undead. The humans will give him a bad title like the Eight Greed Kings, so how can he achieve this?

Katze Plains

That was a cursed land that is surrounded by a permanent foggy atmosphere that spawns undead every day.

"Oh yeah, that land that the kingdom and the empire fight every year. Yup, that will be a perfect place that nobody will disturb me while I create my army. Oh yeah. It's all coming together, kukuku."

Ainz was excited about this. But it will take years to create a large army of Death Knights. Ainz can summon 160 Death Knights per day so that means, if he summons 160 Death Knights every day, in one year there will be 58,400 Death Knights.

"Ah, but that's not enough, I need more. How many years, I need to create an army of 400.000 Death Knights, hmmm, six or seven years I think. Oh, hold one a second, I can summon high-level undead that can summon twelve Death Knights per day, kuku.

The level 100 undead that Ainz can summon is Grim Reaper Thanatos, Overlord Wiseman, Undead Lieutenant, Overlord General, Witch King, Death Emperor and many other level 80-85 and 90-95 powerful undead. The high-level vampires that he can summon were only level 85-90.

There was only one level 100 demon that Ainz can summon and that will be a Succubus. Ainz has a class called Dark Bishop that allows him to summon a level 95 Seraph and a level 100 Seraph Empyrean.

"An undead will stay permanent if I use a corpse, but how does it work with demons and angels...Do I have to make a sacrifice like killing a virgin woman or some other shit? I'm acting like Tabula right now. Hmm, I will think about angels and demons later. Come to think of it, I have a trump card."

With a dark ritual, Ainz can summon a large undead army per day as he did on the 3rd floor of The Great Tomb of Nazarick. He wanted to have Death Knights as pop monsters in Nazarick but it didn't work with his dark ritual, so he spent real money and used some cash items to summon on thousand Death Knights.

"Evileye said that, when many undead are gathered in one place, a powerful undead will be born. So that means, I will gather thousands of undead or even millions if it is possible and use my dark ritual to summon at last three thousand level 30 undead or I hope level 35-40 Death Warriors, that will be absolutely perfect."

If he can do this, Ainz will have an army of millions. He wanted to build his kingdom like a guild. Level 100 servants will protect the territories of his kingdom like a floor guardian would do.

"Shit, why didn't I think about this before… Wait a minute, it's not like I had information when I arrived to this world. Ah, whatever, I need to go to Katze Plains now and start to rise my army, fufu. Can't wait to see those noble scumbags in despair and I will make sure that...hmm… what is that?

There was something that came out of the forest and it was coming to Ainz direction. It was really fast for a human but what Ainz saw strange was that the person was not looking in the direction that it was running, but it was looking behind like something is chasing it.

Oi, it's not looking at this way at all, what the…"

It didn't pass much and it came right to Ainz and with a "bam" it made an impact with his skeletal body. It rose it's head while rubbing it and saw in the direction of Ainz. Its eyes from worried turned to horrified.

Ainz observed its body and it was…

"A woman…"


	9. Meeting with Death

"Damn! Damn! Damn!"

A girl with short blonde hair that was wearing a black coat and bikini armor was running really fast like a lightning in the forest. She was being chased by her former comrades of the Black Scripture.

"Damn it! How did they find me?"  
  
She was a member of the Slane Theocracy Black Scripture. Her desire for violence is what led her to join the combat forces, but for her was not enough. She was a sadistic psychopath that was obsessed with pain and torture. Being the 9th Seat in the Black Scripture, she went on different missions to kill non-humans, but her comrades were disgusted with her because she prefers to torture her fellow humans the most, instead of protecting them from powerful monsters.

The cardinals didn't let her go on any missions with her comrades anymore. That made her angry and depressed, this is what led her to betray the Black Scripture and her nation the Slane Theocracy.

What she did first was that she killed many people in the capital to cause a panic that will make her escape easier and she stole the Crown of Wisdom from one of the Six Miko Princesses of the Theocracy. With that, she traveled town after town and village after village living many victims behind till she reached the border with the Kingdom of Re-Estize.

She was heading to the Carne Village but it was surrounded with stone walls and it didn't look like a village anymore, but a fortress and she noticed some bulky creatures with huge shields that were guarding the walls, so she thought it was better not to go inside that place.

She decided to go E-Rantel to meet some members of Zuranon but walking and walking in the forest of Tob, she encountered her former comrades that she had fight side by side in the past, but what shocked her the most, was that the monster that protects the god artifacts was there too. Why was she here? She didn't understand. Why would they bring that monster just for her…? Or maybe it was something else...

After a small conflict, she managed to escape but for how long? Many members of the Black Scriptures were stronger and faster than her, which will make her escape more difficult. If the monster decided to run after her than all her adventure will be over.

She had fought before in the training arena against the captain and the monster. She managed to put a good fight against the captain, but against the monster, the fight ended in the blink of an eye. She had to stay away from the monster, the captain, and the 2nd seat "Time Turbulence", those were the most dangerous of the Black Scripture.

"Did that bitch Astrologer found me? Damn that bitch!"

She keeps cursing all of them, but suddenly her path was blocked by a massive man that was holding a large black ax. She knows this man very well, he was the 10th seat of the Black Scripture also known as the "Strongest Human". He was not faster than her but he can do massive damage.

"Oi Clementine, you are surrounded, so stop your futile running."

"Screw you asshole!"

[Ability Boost]! [Greater Evasion]!  
  
She activated her martial art and went to the direction of the "Strongest Human" like a lightning.

He activated [Strong Strike] to increase the power of a strike attack, but Clementine used [Flow Acceleration] an art that increases attack speed and movement speed.

The man was to slow and it didn't see were Clementine was. She wanted to thrust her stilettos in his eyes to cause him intense pain, that will give her pleasure. The moment she was about to penetrate his eyes, her stilettos were diverted from a spear. Clementine felt a chill down her spine, she knows very well who that humble spear belonged to.

Out of nowhere, a white chain was coming towards her really fast, forcing Clementine to use [Invulnerable Fortress] to block the attack. The powerful attack sent her flying but before hitting the ground, the chain attacked again and made a small cut on her belly. It was clear that they didn't want to kill her but to capture her.

The harsh fall caused Clementine to much pain. Blood was coming out from her stomach. It was a really bad wound that needs to be healed fast, but she was strong so she endured it. She turned her head in the direction of the three figures. The Captain, the Strongest Human, and the "Divine Chain" Beaumarchais that has taken Clementine's place were all looking at her. She saw them with hateful eyes.

"Clementine, that's enough. You will come with us and you will be judged for the crimes that you have committed against our nation." declared the captain.

She really hated him, when he spoke like that. The lucky and pretty boy that had the blood of the gods in his veins, tried to talk always like a mighty hero. It really disgusted her. She managed to rose up on her feet and was thinking to find a way out of this.

More members of the Black Scripture showed up. Now the situation was even more difficult. She looked around to see if there was something that would help her escape from her former comrades and there was a tree behind her. She managed to calm down and wait for what actions will they take.

"Ah~ It's been a long time that we haven't seen each other guys~" said Clementine while smiling.

"I don't think it has been a long time Clementine." spoke a sweet voice that belonged to a girl with long blonde hair and pale white skin. She was known as "Divine Chant".

"Oh~but I truly missed you guys~"

"Cut the crap you crazy woman and come with us."

It was the 6th seat that spoke with an angry voice. He has short blond hair and was equipped with a decorative set of armor and a very large lance around the length of his body.

"You are so mean~" said Clementine with a sad voice.

"Little sister that's enough. Drop your weapons and come with us...please."

This was Quintia the "One Man Army" that spoke with a worried voice. He had blonde hair, pink eyes, and had rings on his fingers that store his tamed beasts.

Clementine hated him because their parents loved him the most. He was the only one that was praised in the family. Even being in the same scripture serving the nation, they never cared about her.

"I think it's too late to speak like that big brother." said Clementine while she spat on the ground.

"Clementin, this is my last warning, drop your stilettos and come with us." demanded the captain with a firm tone.

Clementine observed around if that monster was somewhere but she hasn't arrived yet. All of them were trouble, but that monster was the end of everything.

"I have a proposal guys~"

Everyone raises an eyebrow and looked at Clementine with weird and curious eyes. What did she want to talk in a moment like this? Can't she see that there was no escape? They were all waiting for her to talk.

"And what is that?" asked the captain.

Clementine smiled evilly. "How about you guys, go back to the Slane Theocracy and lick the balls of the cardinals~" proposed Clementine with a cheerful voice.

Everyone was stunned for a moment. This woman was not afraid of what fate awaits her. Their eyes were filled with rage. Clementine cannot be fixed, she was just crazy. The only way to bring her back to the Slane Theocracy was to kill her and use resurrection magic to bring her back to life and interrogate her.

"Ugh, this bitch is crazy! I'm gonna kill her!" shouted angry the 6th seat.

He was running really fast that only those who have reached the realm of the heroes can do it. The members of the Black Scripture were the strongest humans in the continent that fought in the shadows powerful monsters that were a threat for humanity. The Black Scripture was known only for the name, but if the public saw what were they capable to do, they would have been the most famous heroes in the continent, but the cardinals didn't want to show the other nations their trump card.

"Come closer! Come closer!" Clementine was waiting for him to come to the place she wanted him to be.

"Die bitch!" he shouted while activating his martial art.

"Yeah, fuck you too~"

Clementine thrust her stiletto in the body of the tree that was behind her and activated [Fireball], a 3rd tier spell that was enchanted on her stiletto. The explosion was huge that caused the thick tree to fall in the direction of the 6th seat.

"Damn it!"

He didn't have time to run away so he used his lance to protect himself from the thick tree that was on fire. He activated [Invulnerable Fortress] and his lance made an impact with the tree. He was struggling to resist but his legs were trembling.

"A little help, damn it!"

Beaumarchais used his chain and captured the 6th seat. The tree fell to the ground making a loud released the 6th seat and caused him to fall on the butt.

"Damn it, Beaumarchais, learn how to land the others." he said while rubbing his butt.

"Your welcome."

He was looking for Clementine but she was not there.

"Damn that bitch, she is playing dirty." he shouted with an angry tone.

Clementine just fooled them all and used the perfect moment to escape.

"Well, she is one versus all of us, so of course she will fight dirty." said a girl that was wearing a school uniform.

"That bitch is thinking this as a game I'm gonna…"

Suddenly a bastard sword was near his throat. He was confused for a moment and turned his head slowly on his right side. The owner of that sword was Quintia, he didn't understand what was wrong with him.

"What the hell Quintia?" He shouted.

"I know she is a criminal and all, but she is still my sister and I will kill you if you call her like that again, do you understand?." warned Quintia with a hostile tone.

Everyone was looking at those two worried. Something like this has never happened before in the Black Scripture.

"Well, well, well, we are having a turkey quarrel here eh."

All of them turned their heads to the owner of that voice. It belonged to a young girl with a war scythe. Behind her were an old woman and a girl with blue hair that had a big hat on her head. Most of them stayed away from her.

"You are slow." said "Time Turbulence".

"Oh no, I'm not slow. Granny and big hat are the ones that are slow." said the girl with the scythe.

"Hey captain, weren't we hunting the Catastrophe Dragon Lord? Let the other scriptures to deal her." spoke the girl again.

"Shut up you freak, the only reason you are here is to protect Lady Kaire and the god artifact. Let us do the job and stay out of this."

All the Black Scripture was shocked by what "Time Turbulence" said. No one has ever had the balls, to shout at her like that. Only the cardinals can do that, but from "Time Turbulence", it was unexpected.

"I will crush you like a bug, you brat." she threatened with killing intent.

"Oh yeah, come at me then, you half-elf slut." he shouted.

He is crazy. That's what everyone thought. This man was asking to die. Against her, nobody here had a chance, even if they fought her all together there was no victory. They didn't know what was going on inside his head.

The girl clenched her scythe and started to walk towards "Time Turbulence" slowly. He took out his rapier and entered in a battle position but suddenly…

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

It was the captain, Angelos Arianiti who shouted with an angry tone. Both of them stopped and turned their faces at the captain.

"A traitor of the nation is running away from us, a powerful Dragon Lord is about to be revived and there is a GODDAMN monster out there that can destroy alone a scripture full of magic casters and kill a Miko Princess FROM MILES AWAY, and you all are here behaving LIKE CHILDREN."

All of them lowered their heads in shame because the captain was right. They were the Black Scripture, the trump card of humanity and they were acting like little children. But still, they had never seen their captain this angry before.

"Let's move, Clementine was wounded so I believe she hasn't run very far from here."

"YES CAPTAIN!"

They obeyed and started to move fast.

Clementine was bleeding and her skin was becoming paler. She had used [Dull Pain], but the effect was gone and she was feeling dizzy right now. If they reach her again, she will have to give up, she can't do this anymore.

"I... don't... want... this!"

She heard noises behind her. They were here, she couldn't believe it, they have reached her so fast...No, she was the wounded bull, she's the one who was slowly.

Running and running in the dark forest she reached a large rock. She jumped on the rock and looked behind again. Clementine could feel that they were coming in her direction really fast. She prayed for something to save her. She jumped from the large rock and…

"Crap!"

She didn't notice that in front of her was a wide plain. There were only five or six trees here and there was no place for her to hide. She cursed the gods for not helping her, they were helping them.

She keeps running and didn't care for her wound anymore and she looked behind all the time to see if they have come out of the forest. She had to get out of this field fast if she didn't want to be seen by them.

"Faster! Faster! Faster!"

She can do it, she can escape from this nightmare.

She ran and ran and ra…

"BAM!"

Clementine fell on the ground and the reason why... she hit something. She didn't feel her legs anymore, because she was too tired. She put one hand on the wound the other one used it to rub her head.

"No! No! No! This can't be happening!"

She was in a panic, her former comrades will reach her if she stays here. She has to get up and run but she couldn't. But wait… what did she hit? That impact didn't even feel like she had hit a tree. She turned her head to look at what she had hit, but what she saw was something unbelievable.

From worried, her eyes turned to horrified, and the reason why was because there was an undead skeleton sitting on a tree stump staring at her. It wasn't the first time she had seen an undead, but the reason why she was afraid right now was that this skeleton was really different.

He was wearing pants and boots, a red sphere floated under his ribs and it looked really scary. The skeleton rose from the tree stump and took a black sword that was on the ground. This undead was not normal... he looked really dangerous, she wanted to run away and let the damn Scripture to deal with him, but she couldn't even stand up.

"P-Pl-Please… me-mercy!"

What the hell was she even thinking? Asking this thing that hates every living being for mercy? But she couldn't think of anything right now. Her body was numb so she can't get up and fight for her life and her weapons are not effective against an undead like this one.

Suddenly the skeleton turned his skull to the forest, it was the direction where she came from before. There was a man with a spear that came out of the forest. It was the captain of the Black Scripture. Clementine hoped for this skeleton to be strong and to give her some time to escape.

"Clementine, stop right there, you traitor…"

The captain stopped running towards her because he saw a skeleton that was looking at him with dreadful eyes. He shocked for a moment. And then, more figures came out from the dark forest and reached the captain.

"Captain, did you find her…"

"Hey, why did you stop…"

"What's going on…"

"Wow…"

"By the gods…"

"What the hell!?"  
  
They were all shocked by the being that was standing in front of them. They saw his crimson points on his skull, clean white bones, beautiful rings on each of his skeletal fingers, and a black sword that he was holding on his right skeletal hand. The red sphere is what frighted them the most, it looked really bizarre.

"Oi, oi, what is a skeleton doing here?" asked the strongest man worried.

The skeleton turned his skull to look at the three figures that were approaching. He was staring at the dress of the old woman. Zesshi was looking at him with a surprised expression.

"Hey kids, he keeps staring at the item, this is weird." spoke Kaire.

"All right, enough with this, I will destroy this skeleton and capture Clementine." said "Time Turbulence".

"Hold on a second." it was Thousand Leagues Astrologer who spoke. "Look at that sphere, those rings, and that sword.

"Yeah so?" asked "Time Turbulence" in annoyance.

"Doesn't that look weird to you? If he was just a normal skeleton, he would attack us… but he is just standing there.

Ainz didn't pay attention to their conversation, he was just looking at the dress that the old woman was wearing.

"How the hell do these guys have a World-Class Item?"

He was totally surprised. Ainz didn't believe that these people were players, no, their level was too weak. The other thing that surprised him was the girl with heterochromia, also one side of her hair is silver, while the other half is black. She was holding a war scythe and Ainz had a similar weapon like that in his inventory, but it was weird because the girl was the only one that was smiling, all the others were shocked or worried.

"That dress is definitely Downfall of Castle and Country, but who was the fool who gave it to them this item?"

Ainz had read before about this World-Class Item. This World item allows the user to subjugate the mind of any creature, even those that possess racial immunity to mind-control. For instance, it can effectively bypass the undead's resistance without a problem. But this World item was not one of the twenty and Ainz is a World Class Enemy, so this item will be useless against him.

"Don't worry, I will kill the skeleton, you others capture that traitor." the young man with the spear spoke.

"Ah shit, here we go again."

Of course, they want to kill him because he was an undead. Nothing has changed.

"All right Black Scripture, let's get to work."

"So this is the Black Scripture huh. Impressive."

For natives of this world, they were strong. Ainz didn't want to kill them, but if they want to kill him…

"Let's go!"

"Wait, just wait, captain!"

"What is it Astrologer?" asked the captain in annoyance.

"Look Captain, I have a bad feeling about this. Let's just leave that undead alone."

Thousand Leagues Astrologer was the only one now who was worried about this. This undead was just too strange in a forest like this.

"Astrologer, I know you are worried. If it was a legendary undead, that will be different. But that thing is just an undead skeleton so there is nothing to worry about." said the captain, and he turned to walk towards the skeleton, but suddenly…

"It will be better to listen to the words of your comrade, boy."

All of them froze on the spot and then took a step back. That thing just...spoke. They didn't understand where that voice was coming from. They clinched their weapons tight. This undead must not be underestimated.

"Did this thing just spoke?" asked in surprise Kaire.

"All of you protect Lady Kaire, leave this undead to me." said the captain.

They didn't understand why did he want to fight this skeleton alone.

"Why do you want to kill me? What did I do to you? asked the skeleton with a curious tone.

"Because you exist." replied the captain with a strong tone.

"Because I exist? Can you explain?" asked the skeleton again while crossing his bony arms.

"Your kind is a disease for this world. Undead and demihumans should be erased from the surface of this world. Humans will always be the supreme race." declared the captain with a firm tone.

Humans are weak. They were used as slaves or as food by the strong races hundreds of years ago. But when the Six Great Gods descended from heaven, humanity started to rise and fight back.

"Now that's sad. Just because I belong to a different race, I have to die now, eh."

"I don't understand why I'm having a conversation with a skeleton. Prepare to go back to hell filth."

The captain now entered in a battle position. The skeleton didn't care about the danger and open his bony arms like he wanted to hug someone. The others were surprised by what the skeleton was doing. It looked like he wanted to give up but no…

"Come at me with whatever you got, boy." said the skeleton

He spoke like he was confident that the captain couldn't kill him, that's what others found strange. They had never encountered an enemy like this undead before.

"I will kill you without using any martial art!"

The captain loses from the ground with a fury that none except Zesshi could see him. He pointed his humble spear at the skeleton to thrust it at the sphere because he thought that the sphere was the source of his life.

He hit the sphere and went beyond him. He landed on the ground, cousin a bit dust. He stood up and open his eyes to see if the skeleton was still standing.

"You are dead now, skeleton." said the captain with a grin on his face.

"I already am dead… but you should collect your pieces." said the skeleton while turning his skull at the captain.

He didn't understand what was the skeleton talking about and he finds it weird that he hasn't fall to the ground.

"The hell are talking about…"

He heard a noise like something fell on the ground and wasn't feeling the weight of his spear. He lowered his head and saw his spear and both of his arms on the ground. Blood flowed from his chopped arms and saw them with shocked eyes.

"CAPTAIN!" shouted Astrologer with tears in her eyes.

"AH, AHHH…"

The captain wanted to scream from the shock but he couldn't, because blood was coming out from his mouth, but that was not all. Blood was shown upon his neck and then it fell… every piece of his body and armor was cut and he didn't realize it until one by one they fell on the ground. He was still trying to realize what just happened but his head fell on the ground with the rest of his other body parts.

Captain Angelos Arianiti died without knowing how.

"Holy hell, how did he do that!?" thought Zesshi while looking at the skeleton. She didn't care about the captain. No, she didn't care about anybody. She was amazed, how the skeleton had slain the captain.

The others were looking at their fallen captain with shocked eyes. This can't be real! He is a god-kin, he can't die like that, but the reality was different. Their captain, the pillar of the Black Scripture that had led them, for a long time was lying dead in pieces.

"Monster… MONSTER!"

Shouted "Time Turbulence" in panic. The situation has turned very dangerous real quick. They did not restrain themselves.

2nd Seat: Antonio "Time Turbulence"

5th Seat: Quintia "One Man Army"

6th Seat: Kolthrus

8th Seat: Cedran, "Myriad Barriers"

9th Seat: Beaumarchais "Divine Chain"

10th Seat: Grizio "Strongest Human"

12th Seat: Gon "Heaven and Earth"

They surrounded the skeleton and activated their most powerful martial arts. Quintia summoned his magical beasts and a Giant Basilisk.

"We will support you!" shouted "Divine Chant".

"Great Gods lend me your supreme power!"

[Maximize Magic - Divine Judgment]"

A huge white sword descended from heaven and hit the skeleton. The impact caused a huge white explosion.

3rd Seat of the Black Scripture activated his spell too.

[Maximize Magic - Call Greater Fireball]

The large fireball hit the skeleton and caused a fire explosion. Everyone felt the shockwaves of those two spells and now was the perfect moment for the warriors to destroy the undead.

[Greater Ability Boost] [Shukuchi Kai]

[Greater Ability Boost] [Lancelot Strike]

[Ability Boost] [Dragon Chain Thrust]

[Iron Skin] [Iron Fist]

[Shield Bash] [Grand Power Strike]

All those martial arts attacked the skeleton in all parts of his all these strikes, the body of the skeleton will be cut to pieces just like he did with the captain. The summoned magical beasts did their job too at attacking the undead. The "Divine Chant" and 3rd Seat of the Black Scripture attacked the skeleton with countless destructive spells.

The skeleton couldn't be seen, because of the dust and smoke that was caused by the powerful attacks of the Black Scripture. Now they were waiting to see the results and if the skeleton had died for good.

The smoke and dust fade away slowly and two redpoint could be seen. They belonged to the undead and now his entire body could be seen. Everyone felt a chill down their spine. They were all shaking in terror because this monster was unharmed. He didn't have a single injury on his skeletal body.

"What in the world are you?"

The skeleton looked at Antonio.

"Death."

The undead rose his arms and opened them. The Black Scripture was ready to attack him again but it was too late...

[Gates of Apollonia]

Many golden circles appeared behind the skeleton and what came out from them were the edges of swords, spears, axes, and lances. All of them started to step back because some understood a little bit what that spell could do.

"You are a magic caster!?" It was the girl with the school uniform who asked with a shocked voice.

At the moment the warriors were about to run away, it was too late because the weapons lose from the golden circles and went straight at the members of the Black Scripture.

They tried to use their weapon to stop the incoming attack but it was futile. This was a 10th tier spell, those weapons were way too fast. Each of the warriors was penetrated by countless of swords, lances, axes, and spears. Arms, heads, legs, and guts flight everywhere. In a blink of an eye, six members of the Black Scripture were brutally massacred by the golden weapons.

The "Divine Chant" has grasped her mouth in horror. She and her comrades were trapped in a nightmare. She didn't know how to describe this scene, it was just horrifying. She turned her head.

"Wh-whe have run away…"

"Oriela…"

The girl with the school uniform Oriela was looking at her but something tragic has happened.

She was standing looking at "Divine Chant" but blood was coming out of her mouth and the reason why was because Oriela was penetrated by two swords and one spear on her chest.

"Ro...ve...na…"

The name of "Divine Chant" was the last thing she said and fell to the ground like a puppet with the strings cut. Tears were coming out from the eyes of Rovena because here comrades were falling one by one and she can't do anything to stop it.

[Ability Boost] [Greater Ability Boost] [Shukuchi Kai]

Again Antonio used martial arts like a crazy man to attack the undead but none of them did any damage at him. He now was in front of him.

"Why don't you just die you monster!" screamed Antonio.

He was really tired of the use of many martial arts.

"You should have stayed away from me, boy." said the undead.

"What… ghuuhhghuuug!"

The skeleton grabbed his head. He dropped his weapon on the ground because he was struggling to set free but…

"Eat lit fuckboy."

[Inferno]

Blazing Inferno devoured Antonio completely leaving nothing from him but dust.

"Lady Kaire prepare to use Downfall of Castle and Country, we will use the high angels, Zesshi protect her!" shouted Rovena and took out a crystal, same thing did the 3rd Seat of the Black Scripture.

"They have more of those?"

Spell-sealing crystals were one of the rarest among magic items in YGGDRASIL and Ainz was surprised. Nigun had one that belonged to him now and these two magic casters have each of them one.

The legendary angels descended upon the earth, a scene that Ainz had seen when he fought Nigun.

"Oh mighty angels of heaven, destroy the fiend, use [Holy Smite]!"

The spell was cast, and two pillars of light broke through the sky. A holy blue-white radiance flooded down from the heavens hit Ainz.

This sacred power would annihilate all evil beings, and even good entities would meet the same fate. The difference was only if they were reduced to sightless atoms, or if there would actually be remains left behind. This was the awesome power of magic that exceeded the realm of humanity.

But the skeleton was still there.

Hahahaha, this is wonderful. A long time ago God said "Let there be light" but I say.

[Maximize Magic - True Dark]

The bodies of the angels were corroded by non-elemental darkness causing both of them to die and their bodies turned to countless dancing motes of light that vanished into the air.

Both the magic casters gulped and took some steps back. Even two 7th tier spells didn't do any damage to him.

"Kids I'm ready to use it, get out of there."

"Here it comes, Downfall of Castle and Country!"

Ainz's crimson points were glowing like fire.


	10. Terror

"Do it now, Lady Kaire!"

The holy light shined the earth, but most of the light was descended on the powerful skeleton. The moment of truth was coming, Kaire raised her arms on the sky. The undead didn't move, not a bit like he didn't care that he was about to be his from a powerful item that belonged to the Six Great Gods.

"Go now!"

The holy shining dragon came out from the dress and rose to havens. It changed direction and was heading towards the powerful undead. Rovena and Astrologer were praying to the gods for the item to have an effect upon the undead. If it didn't have, then this will be the end for the Black Scripture… for humanity.

The undead was hit, all the remaining members of the Black Scripture felt it. It made light so much that everyone needed to close and protect their eyes. The sacred item of the Gods was potent, no one can resist it, not even the undead beings that were immune to mind-control magic.

The sacred light now begins to fade away, restoring again the night sky. Everyone was waiting to see the result. The undead skeleton was just standing there, the crimson points in his skull had disappeared. Nobody moved because they were not sure if the god artifact had an effect.

"Did it work?" asked Astrologer.

"I don't know. Lady Kaire, give that monster an order to make sure he is under the control of the item." said Rovena.

"Undead, make three steps forward." gave command Kaire.

The undead skeleton obeyed and made three steps forward as Kaire commanded him. Everyone felt relieved. Finally, the monster that had killed their comrades was under the control of the sacred item and they can order him to do what they want.

Rovena and Astrologer hugged each other and tears came out from their eyes. The nightmare was finally over, but it cost them too much. There were no cries of joy and celebration.

"Thank Gods, this is over."

"As expected of you Lady Kaire. You managed to control this powerful monster." praised the 3rd Seat of the Black Scripture.

Zesshi didn't speak, but it was just staring at the undead.

"Don't thank me, thank the mighty Gods that have left behind their treasures to protect humanity." Said Kaire while sitting down on the ground, because she was tired from all this.

"It is as you say my lady, but our friend…" Rovena fell on her knees crying.

"I don't know about young Antonio, but we might bring the others back with resurrection magic."

"Yes, we have to gather them in a safe place and send a message to the other scriptures to come and help…

The words of Astrologer were cut...no, the world was shut.

"Ah children, when all this is all over, I'm going to retire from the duty…"

Kaire felt something wasn't right. Everything was silent, she couldn't even felt the wind. She saw around and nobody was moving or saying a word. They were just staying there like statues. She even saw two birds that were frozen in the sky, this was really strange.

There was only one that was moving.

"Stay back!" ordered Kaire.

The undead that was hit by the sacred item was moving toward her and it wasn't obeying her commands. She didn't understand why this was happening.

"I ordered to stay back undead, NOW!" shouted Kaire.

The undead still didn't stop and it was reaching her. The heart of Kaire started to pump faster and she was trembling.

"Oh gods why don't you... I'm ordering you to stay back. Zesshi, everyone, please do something!"

Nobody listened and nobody moved a muscle, this was not normal, her mind was going crazy. Now the skeleton was in front of her. His crimson points inside his skull were glowing and were staring at her. The skeleton lowered his skull close to Kaire and was looking at her with dreadful eyes. Kaire was trembling, her entire body was sweating.

"Did you really thought you had a chance?" suddenly spoke the undead.

Kaire felt a chill down her spine. The undead wasn't on her command, but he was fine like he was never hit from the Downfall of Castle and Country.

"Y-You… but-but the light hit you!" said Kaire with a trembling voice.

"Kukuku, oh yes, it really did."

"How it's possible that you resisted a god artifact!?"

Suddenly the skeleton began to fondle with his skeletal hand the head of Kaire like a mother will fondle her child.

"Shhhh, it's not your fault. It's not that I resisted it, but it didn't have an effect on me. You might be curious why your friends are not moving… well, that's because I stopped time."

The eyes of Kaire were shocked, she might have a heart attack at any moment. This being can not be a simple undead. Only the Six Great Gods can stop the flow of time, it was written in the old books. Could this undead be something like them?

"Ar-Are you a God?" trembled Kaire asked.

Suddenly the skeleton grabbed Kaire by her head. His skeletal hand has covered her entire face. She was struggling to escape but it was impossible because those bones were far too strong than her weak arms.

"You old bitch, you just attacked me with a world-class item. If one doesn't have another world-class item to counter it, that means certain death, but I didn't bother at all against that attack, because I am something that this world hasn't seen before."

"PlEaSe FoRgIvE mE!" begged Kaire onerously.

The undead being didn't release her head but it started to tighten it. She begins to feel pain in her entire body and she started to scream.

"When you go to the other world, tell those Six Fake Fucks that one day, I Ainz Ooal Gown will destroy everything what they have built."

Ainz crushed the head of Kaire without mercy. Her skull was crushed, blood spread everywhere. Her eyeballs and parts of the brain came out and fell to the ground. That can't be called anymore ahead. Ainz saw the world-class item that was covered with blood.

"Give me my trophy, bitch."

Ainz undressed her and he threw the naked body of Kaire on the ground like garbage. He took out from his inventory the Pitcher of Endless Water and started cleaning the world item from the blood of that filth.

"Don't worry, papa bones will take care of you."

He talked with the world item like a mother with her child. What surprised Ainz was that the world item changed its form and turned into qipao dress for men and for Ainz form.

He now turned and went to the place he was hit by the world item because the effect of the spell was about to end.

5

4

3

2

1

"send a message to the other scriptures to come and help us to transport the bodies to the capital."

"Yes, Lady Kaire can we trouble you to…"

Rovena froze and the reason why was because she saw the body of Kaire on the ground naked with her head completely crushed. The others turned their heads to and had the same expression as Rovena.

"What just...happened?"

They didn't understand. Kaire was there talking with them seconds before but now she was lying dead on the ground.

"Kukuku, this is amazing."

That voice again. They didn't want to believe it. Slowly they turned their heads and saw the impossible. The skeleton that was supposed to be under their command, now he was looking at a dress that looked similar to the on Kaire wear...no, that one belonged to Kaire.

"This will make a fine addition to my collection, kukuku." the undead chuckled.

The god artifact that belonged to the Slane Theocracy, vanished like had never existed and the undead turned his skull at them.

"Now, how shall we end this?"

"You fiend!"

[Dragon Lightning]

The 3rd Seat of the Black Scripture attacked the skeleton with a 5th tier spell but it vanished when it reached the body of the undead.

"Child's play!"

[Vermilion Nova]

A pillar of flame came towards the 3rd Seat and penetrated his body causing him instant death.

Rovena and Astrologer kneeled on the ground. They had lost the will to fight. Fighting against this GOD was impossible. They can cast all the spells they have and this undead will eat them for dinner. They were too tired from this, they were just waiting for a quick and painless death.

Ainz was waiting for the girl with the scythe. What will she do?


	11. God vs Godkin

Zesshi approached slowly and she was now 15 meters away from the skeletal being. They both stared at each other, heterochromia eyes and crimson points, war scythe and black sword. Zesshi smiled at Ainz and spoke.

"May I know your mighty name? This one is called Zesshi Zetsumei."

Ainz observed her with curiosity. A level 85 warrior, It surprised Ainz because It was the first high level being that he had seen since he arrived in this new world

"Well, if it's gonna be like that."

Ainz lifted his head and introduced himself.

"My name is Ainz Ooal Gown!"

Astrologer and Rovena that were watching, trembled when they heard that name. It was a powerful name that only fit an overpowered being like this undead.

"Do we really have to fight miss Zesshi?" asked Ainz.

"I have been looking forward all my life for a moment like this, Lord Ainz." replied Zesshi smiling.

Ainz just heard something weird.

"Why are you referring to me as Lord?" asked Ainz with wonder.

He had killed almost all her comrades, he was the enemy. Didn't she have a bit of empathy for them or she didn't care?

"That's because you are a mighty powerful being."

This world is like a jungle. Power and strength was everything to survive. If someone doesn't seek strength, then it will be devoured by the strong, this was the way for this world.

"I see... Well, I have to say, I really like your eyes...no, you are really cute though." said Ainz.

Zesshi just stared at him for a moment, then her face became red. Never in her life had someone told those words to her.

"You...you think I'm...cu-cute?" asked Zesshi, hardly controlling herself

Ainz started to regret, calling her like that.

"Ye-yeah... look, if I offended you, I'm sorry…

"No, no, I just… I have never been...fufufu~" Zesshi closed her eyes and rolled her head. "Ahh, I'm really getting excited, shall we start now?!"

"...Ight then Zesshi, come at me whenever you want." said Ainz.

Zesshi smiled joyfully, finally a powerful being that might defeat her was standing right in front of her. The warrior blood of Zesshi was boiling from excitement. The powerful undead being, raised his bony arms like he wanted to welcome her. She took a fighting position and started to activate her martial arts.

Martial Art - [Greater Ability Boost] [Reaper Strike]

Zesshi, like a bloodthirsty maniac charged at the undead being with a speed that no mere human can do or even achieve. The ground exploded beneath her feet with every step she took. The undead being remained unmoved while observing Zesshi that was about to strike him with the war scythe and with a soft voice, he spoke.

"You better watch where you seat foot, girl."

"Huh?"

Three huge explosions blew Zesshi's body away. Before crashing on the ground, she thrust the blade of her war scythe on the ground to control the fall. She saw her gear and steam was coming out because of the heat that was caused by the explosive magic.

[Widen Magic - Asteroid Rain]

She heard the powerful undead casting his magic, then she turned her head at the sky, and the reason why was because there were hundreds of large rocks on fire that were falling in her direction. This was really bad, she quickly activated her martial art.

[Greater Ability Boost] [Greater Evasion]

The large asteroids made an impact with the ground and caused huge explosions, shockwaves, earthquake and made large craters on the ground. Zesshi was running fast and she was dodging every asteroid that was coming at her.

Zesshi had a grin on her face and she was thinking to use this to her advantage. Zesshi jumped in one of the asteroids and when the huge rock crashed on the ground, the explosive and shockwave force gave her tremendous speed, sending her straight at the undead being direction.

[Fatal Edge] [Reaper Strike]

At the moment she was about to hit the undead being with her war scythe.

[Astral Smite]

Small shining rivets hit Zesshi's body, causing her to scream in agony but still, she endured because she activated [Dull Pain]. The blade of the war scythe was about to hit him, but…

[Sharks Cyclone]

A 100 meters high tornado with a 50-meter diameter showed up and sucked Zesshi inside. She managed to cut the giant shark that was coming at her in two pieces, but the tornado sent her flying very far. Zesshi crashed harshly on the ground causing her intense pain. She spat blood on the ground and managed to get up on her feet.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, so powerful. How can I even reach him?"

Zesshi took out a healing potion and drank it, she felt the scars that were caused by the fight recovering, but she still felt pain inside her body.

Suddenly, a shining pillar was coming toward her really fast. Zesshi's black and white eyes went wide because the pillar was really huge. She ran fast from the large pillar and then managed to fall into a hole that was caused by one of the asteroids. The huge shining pillar passed her, it was not just huge, but long too. When it begins to touch the ground, it destroyed everything that was on his way. Trees, rocks, all of them were destroyed and the shining pillar still didn't stop, but then…

DOOOOOOOOM

The huge pillar exploded, sending shockwaves almost in the entire forest. Zesshi and the others closed and protected their eyes because the explosion was even more shining than the Downfall of Castle and Country.

The light slowly fades away, there was the sound of sizzling, as though someone had thrown a burning torch into water. Zesshi raised her head from the hole and the first thing she saw was a 100-meter giant red cross that had kissed the heavens, but then she saw the earth…

"Oh my god!"

The explosion had destroyed everything in 300 meters. Nothing alive prevailed, there were several areas on the ground which were still emitting smoke. This scene looked like the world has ended and only death prevailed there. It was a horrifying scene for Astrologer and Rovena that had closed their mouths with their hands from the shock.

Zesshi came out from the hole and turned slowly to see the undead being.

"Sorry about that Zesshi." apologized, the undead being

"What was… that?" asked Zesshi with a shaky voice.

"It's was a mere 10th tier spell called [Falling Angel] and I really wanted to see how this spell looked like." said the undead being.

A mere 10th tier spell… He called that, a mere 10th tier spell? What was more shocking is that he just wanted to see the effects of the spell. This sent Zesshi a shiver down her spine. What could he have more in his arsenal?

"Is he just toying with me?"

Since the battle started, she hasn't managed to hit him at least once. The angry half-elf grabbed her war scythe that was on the ground and started to walk towards the undead skeleton gradually.

"Oh, you're approaching me?"

"I cannot fight you without getting closer."

"Oh ho! Then come as close as you like."

"She said it! I can't believe she said it, hahaaaa!" screamed Ainz with joy.

[Ability Boost] [Greater Ability Boost]

Again Zesshi charged at the undead skeleton but this time way faster. It reached him really fast. The undead being raised his hand to cast a spell but…

[Greater Evasion]

She vanished, leaving only reflects of her behind, then she appeared behind the undead skeleton. Zesshi tightened her war scythe, this was her chance.

[Full Throttle] [Reaper Strike]

She aimed at his skull and the moment she was about to hit him, her war scythe was blocked by the black sword. Zesshi's eyes shocked because the undead wasn't even looking behind.

"Stronger with magic and stronger with the sword, what the hell?!"

"Cheh! [Flow Acceleration]"

With increased speed, Zesshi jumped in front of the undead.

[Reaper…

The undead was faster.

[Magma Pillar]

"KUUUUGHHHH!"

A rock in the form of a pillar came out from the ground and hit Zesshi on her stomach, then it exploded, that sent Zesshi 20 meter away from him. Zesshi fell and rolled on the ground but she didn't give up. With the help of her war scythe, she managed to rise. She looked at him with fury eyes and started to activate her martial arts again.

[Limit Breaker] [Ability Boost] [Greater Ability Boost] [Greater Evasion]

The use of so many martial arts will give her a really bad pain. Like a light speed, she loose from the ground, leaving a huge crater behind, and went for the kill.

"[Physical Boost] [Reaper Strike] HHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A metallic sound was heard. The bloodied Zesshi attack was blocked again by the black sword.

"You never give up, don't you?"

Zesshi smiled at Ainz.

"Don't get so cocky girl."

"Huh?"

[Maximize Magic - Gravity Maelstrom]

The black orb hit Zesshi's stomach and it took her 15 meters away, but the orb exploded, and that sent Zesshi flying 60 meters away from Ainz. She made an impact with the ground causing the dust to rise. Now she can't get up on her feet anymore. She was all beaten up. From the use of so many martial arts, her body was shivering like she had been staying out on a cold winter night. She didn't have a potion or an item to recover, that means, soon she will die.

"Well… this looks really bad." spoke the undead that had defeated her.

"Am- Am I s-so we-weak?" she spoke with difficulties because of the blood on her mouth.

She was never defeated since the day she started to train. All her life she has been looking for someone to have a powerful fight but nobody was on her level. The cardinal never let her leave the cathedral. She waited for ages and still no one, but now...

"You are really strong Zesshi."

With tears in her eyes, Zesshi smiled at the gentle words of this powerful undead that has defeated her easily. She closed her eyes because she thought that the undead being will kill her, but nothing happened.

Zesshi felt a hand that was lifting her head and she quickly opened her eyes.

"Lo-Lord Ainz… what ar-are you doing?"

"Hey, hey don't beat yourself up, drink this."

He gave her to drink a red-colored healing potion that she has never seen before. When the red liquid went down her throat, her body started to heal completely, even her gear recovered. She felt like she can fight again.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Am-am good, but...what was that?"

"Ah, that is just a Minor Healing Potion."

"I-I see."

"Umu, well I will leave now..." said Ainz turning her his back.

The eyes of Zesshi went wide and quickly rose on her feet and ran after him.

"Hey, are you just gonna leave me like this?" she shouted.

Ainz turned his skull slowly.

"Didn't the healing potion worked?" asked Ainz with wonder.

"My wounds are healed but my heart is not."

"Huh?"

"I-I'm sorry, I-I don't understand…" suddenly his words were interrupted.

"I have been waiting so long, I have been waiting for this moment for ages."

Still, Ainz didn't understand shit. She said that she has been waiting for ages but she looked like a teenage girl and what was that she has been looking for ages made him curious.

"Please, take me with you, I want to be with you, please!"

Zesshi has put both her hands on his skeletal chest and tears were coming out from her beautiful eyes. The green aura of Ainz was exploding like a volcano.

"But-but I killed your friends…"

"They are not my friends! They all call me a freak because of these!"

Zesshi reviled Ainz her ears. Those ears didn't belong to a human. Zesshi was a half-elf with heterochromia eyes, but what Ainz saw, was something else. He saw himself when he was a weak skeleton mage that was hunted all the time and others called him a disgusting creature. He saw Suzuki Satoru.

Ainz took out a white handkerchief and began to wipe the tears of Zesshi.

"Zesshi please don't cry. That's not good for your beautiful face."

Those gentle words made her heart pump faster and she hugged him tightly.

"My love, I want to stay with you forever!"

Again the green aura of Ainz was activated when he heard that word.

"Lo-Love? But Zesshi I am an...:"

"I don't care, I just want you!"

"O-okay…"

Ainz started to pat her head and then hugged her. His emotions keep suppressed by his undead nature.

"Ah, lo-lord Ainz…"

They were interrupted by the voice of another girl. Both Ainz and Zesshi looked around where that voice came from. Then they found her. Ainz remembered her, it was the blonde girl that started everything.

"Oh, it's you."

The girl was lying beneath a tree. He thought, his AOE spells might have killed her but no, she was lying there with hands on her stomach.

"You are wounded?" asked Ainz.

"Please, heal me..." she begged.

"Why should I?" again Ainz asked with wonder.

"I can do everything for you! Please! I can't stand the pain anymore!" she begged again.

Ainz turned his skull and looked at Zesshi that was smiling at him.

"You all called her a traitor. What did she do?" asked Ainz.

"Yes my love, she is accused of murdering a Miko Princess and killing many citizens of the Slane Theocracy."

Ainz didn't care what was that princess, but little did he know that he had killed one to.

"What is your name?" asked Ainz.

"Clementine, my lord."

"Well Clementine, even if I heal you, you are worthless to me."

With tears in her eyes, Clementine lowered her head and fell in despair. He accepted Zesshi because she was worthy, but she was weak, she didn't belong in his ranks. She will just die here and her corpse will be eaten by monsters. She didn't belong in this world.

"But…"

Clementine lifts her head fast to hear the undead.

"If you abandon your humanity, you will become my subordinate."

She thought for a moment. She didn't know what kind of monster he will turn her into, but she didn't care, If it means she will stay alive, then so be it.

"Yes… Yes, I accept."

"So be it then."

[Create High Tier Vampire - Blood Empress]

A red liquid appeared and covered Clementine completely. The red liquid did not disappear, but it entered inside Clementine's mouth. Her skin now was pale white. She opened her crimson eyes and saw Ainz.

"Your loyal slave is ready to serve you, Master~" when she spoke, her sharp fangs could be seen.

Zesshi was just smiling because she accepted everything her husband does. She didn't mind having Clementine as a comrade again.

"Umu, collect the most powerful weapons and items of the Black Scripture and bring them to me."

"Yes, my Master. Ah~ what about those two blood bags over there~ shall I have them for dinner~ my Master?"

The way she talked irritated Ainz. Was she always like this?

"Go do what I ordered you to do." ordered Ainz with a serious tone.

"Ye-Yes Master!" the level 90 vampire obeyed her master.

Ainz and Zesshi went to Rovena and Astrologer that were kneeling some meters away. Astrologer was shaking from fear, but Rovena had an angry face. When the two powerful beings were in front of, she started to shout.

"You fucking half-elf whore traitor, you will pay…KUUUGGGHHHHTHHH"

The reason she stopped shouting, was because Ainz cut her throat with his black sword and she fell on the ground dying slowly.

"Oh no, you can't call my waifu like that."

Astrologer was horrified, she wanted to scream and beg for mercy. With tears in her eyes, she saw Rovena's body shaking and the blood flowing from her throat, then the undead was right in front of her, but now he was wearing a majestic dark gown adorned with golden and violet edges. Even Zesshi was surprised when she saw it. Astrologer understood that all this time, they had been fighting the God of Death.

"You were the only one that didn't want this to happen, so I will let you go, but for now... sleep dear child, because beautiful dreams await you...

Hail the Supreme Overlord!


	12. Night Night

Everyone says that the night does not belong to humanity. Out in the dark, dangerous creatures roam in the dark forest of Tob. But there are humans that don't care what's out there that can end their life in an instance.

In the middle of the road, there was a carriage that belonged to a wealthy family, but it was surrounded by many armed people. The carriage was completely looted, an old man and an old woman were one the ground dead because they were stabbed by swords.

The bandits were drinking and laughing for another successful night. There were many other bandits around a person. That person was a young woman, she couldn't scream anymore, because the bandits have been raping her countless times. Her clothes were torn and her breasts were groped and squeezed by the bandits. Her face looked now like a doll… she was completely broken.

"Uh damn, this was a great night. What do you think man?" said one of the bandits.

"Ay boss!"

"Hah, this rich bitch isn't screaming anymore." said a man while inserting his thing inside the broken woman.

"I can't count how many times we have raped her, so of course she looks like a corpse now, hahaha!"

The woman didn't react or move even when they slapped her.

"Bo-boss, can I have some fun with her?"

"You will have your part Zach, be patient."

Zach was the person who drives the carriage and brought them here.

"So what should we do with her boss?" asked another bandit

"I know some guys from Eight Fingers, so I will sell this bitch to those guys. That will bring us some money."

"Oh, as expected of you, boss"

"But first we will send her to sir Unglaus, he will like…

They all turned their heads to where the boss was and wondered why he stopped speaking.

"GAAAAAAHHHH"

The reason why he screamed was that a tip of a blade could be seen on his stomach.

"Does it hurt~"

A voice of a woman was heard. The bandits took their weapons and stared at the person that was behind their boss. Her face could not be seen, because of her black mantel.

"Pl-please gaaaahhh s-stop!" the man begged.

"You were penetrating that lady~ so I will penetrate all of you~"

"NO! NOOO!"

In an instant, the body of the man was cut into two pieces. The pinky organs spread out and blood flowed everywhere. The woman put her finger in the pool of blood and then licked it.

"Mmmm~ yummy~"

The bandits were terrified of how the woman slew their boss. Suddenly the mysterious woman revealed her face. They saw the eyes of a monster and she had a sadistic smile on her face.

"DIE YOU MONSTER!" screamed one of the bandits.

He was about to hit her with an ax, but the woman disappears in the form of a shadow and appeared behind the bandit. She thrust both her stilettos in the head of the bandit and then cut his head.

Again she turned into a shadow and appeared in front of another bandit. In one of her hands, she was holding a morning star. She flexed the spiked mace and hit the bandit in the head. Half of his head disappeared and pieces of his brain flight everywhere. All the bandits were covered with the blood of their comrades. They couldn't describe the horror they were trapped in.

From terror, they turned back to run for their lives, but they saw their other comrades being cut to pieces by another girl with a war scythe.

AAHHHH! HELP ME! AAHHHH!"

The reason why a bandit was screaming for help, was because he was floating in the air and hundreds of bats were sucking his blood and turned him into a complete corpse.

From a great night, this turned into a nightmare for the bandits.

"Please don't kill…"

The girl with the war scythe didn't care for them begging for mercy and cut their heads in an instant. Zach was in the middle of all this, he didn't understand why this was happening. He was shivering from the fear and terror that was caused by the two mysterious monsters.

Zach turned to run to the forest, but in front of him appeared the woman with the black mantel. He saw her smiling evilly, sharp fangs could be seen and her mouth was covered in fresh blood. The crimson eyes were staring at him like they wanted to take his soul.

"Hello, blood bag~!"

"Please don't do this, I just wanted to…"

He didn't finish what he wanted to say, because the woman thrust her stiletto in his stomach and rose him in the air. Zach was impaled and the blood that was coming out from the place he was stabbed, was falling at the mouth of the woman. She threw him on the ground and his guts fell out. Zech died slowly and painfully…

The land becomes red because it was covered with the blood of the bandits.

"Clementine stop sucking blood because you will go berserk."

Spoke Zesshi that was approaching her while cleaning her war scythe from the blood of bandits that she slew.

"Ah~sorry about that Zesshi, but it just tastes so gooooood!" said Clementine with joy.

If for the human's sex was a pleasure, then for the vampires was the fresh blood of their victims, but if they suck too much blood, they will lose control of their mind and become unable to hold back the urge to slaughter.

"Good job exterminating these maggots, girls."

Ainz appeared from the darkness and praised the girls.

"Thank you, my love!"

"Thank you, my Master~!"

Both Zesshi and Clementine blushed when they saw Ainz.

Ainz approached the naked woman that was lying on the ground. He was glad that his emotions disappeared in a moment like this. Ainz looked at her and the woman managed to look death in the eyes.

[Death]

Ainz cast his spell and the broken woman died without knowing how. This was a mercy from the Overlord of Death.

Ainz turned to Zesshi and Clementine.

"Clementine, you said that their nest was somewhere near, right?"

"Yes~, my beloved Master~ their nest is not far away from here." said Clementine.

"Let's go pay a visit to those scumbags."


	13. Your dream ends here...

Ainz and the two girls were walking in the dark forest of Tob. They were heading to the base that belonged to the bandits. They didn't have a problem with the darkness because they can see in the dark. And finally, they reached the end of the forest. Ainz saw a wide plain that had large rocks everywhere and almost in the middle, he saw a cave that was guarded by 4 bandits.

He noticed Zesshi and Clementine. Their weapons were ready for another massacre. He never thought that the events will turn like this. He was alone, planning the creation of an army and then, boom, Black Scripture came out of nowhere. Still, he was glad that Zesshi and Clementine are with him because being alone is not a good idea.

"It seems we are finally here girls."

They both had a sadistic smile on their faces. Clementine licked her stiletto. She couldn't wait to go hunt her prey. They were waiting for Ainz to give the order to attack the cave.

"Massacre them all."  
...

"Haaaaah!"

One of the guards yawned.

"30 minutes and my shift is over, can't wait to go and have some fun with one of the prisoners."

These men belonged to a group of mercenaries called the Death Spreading Brigade. They attack their victims outside the city of E-Rantel. If the victims were young women, they will be taken inside their cave and will be raped to relieve the lust of the bandits. Their victims might be commoners, merchants, nobles, they didn't care, they will take everything.

"Lucky bastard."

"Hey, man relax…"

Yeh, yeh, you may go and have your fun.

He didn't hear a response from his comrade so he turned his head to him.

"Hey, are you…

The man froze. What he saw, was that his comrade had a blade in his forehead and was still standing on his feet. His comrade turned to him and spoke.

"What… is... happening…

He fell dead on the ground. It happened in instinct and he didn't understand how. He turned to his other comrade to tell him to alarm the others but…

"What-what is going on?" frightened he shouted.

But his comrade was on the ground without his head. He wanted to run to tell the others but he heard a noise beneath him. He lowered his head and saw his guts on the ground falling from his body.

"AAAGGGGHHHH! NO! NOOO! COME BACK! COME BACK!"

He desperately grabbed his guts to put them back in his body, but it hurt him so much and he was losing blood. Then he saw a person that was in front of him. It was clearly a female and was holding a scythe in her right hand. One could say, It was a grim reaper.

"Why-why are you doing this?"

The girl didn't answer his pathetic question and he saw himself flying without his lower body. The girl had cut him into two pieces. He fell to the ground but still alive. The girl with the war scythe went inside the cave leaving him dying slowly and painfully.

"He...lp…"

A muscular man with blue hair stopped what he was doing and lift head because he was hearing people fighting, running, and screaming. There were 70 people in this mercenary band. They were not as strong as him, but they still can put up a fight.

There were many traps around and it will be really hard to reach the cave. If they were adventurers, he could have heard explosions because they have magic casters.

"Who could they be?"

The man known as Brain Unglaus rose and went out of his private room. Another man burst in from the other direction. He was sweating because he had been running fast. When he saw him, he was relieved.

"Brain...haaaah!"

"Breath and tell me what is happening."

The man relaxed and spoke.

"Brain, the enemy's attacking?"

"I know that. What I want to know is how many are there? Who are they?"

"Just two of them, both women."

"Oh, could it be Blue Rose? This will be interesting."

Blue Rose was the adamantite adventurer team of the Kingdom and it was composed of five women. The warrior blood of Brain Unglaus was boiling. He always wanted to fight against strong opponents.

"There is no need for you to come with me. Just make sure you guard the inside well."

Brain tightened his katana and went to face the enemy.

Brain walked to the entrance of the cave and the smell of blood greeted him. He could still hear his comrades screaming. He approached and the scent of blood was becoming stronger, then he saw the horror.

His comrades have been brutally massacred. He saw body parts and organs everywhere, some others were decomposed.

Adventurers can not do a massacre like this, that's what Brain thought. This is just way too much.

Someone sent his comrade flying really fast. His body was smashed when it hit the wall.

"What the hell?"

The wall became red because of the blood. It looked like someone has thrown a tomato on the wall, but this time it was a human.

Two figures appeared before him.

"So you were not Blue Rose after all!" said Brain.

The two girls saw Brain. One was wearing a black mantel and her face could not be seen. On her armored glove, she was holding a stiletto.

The other one was a woman with heterochromia, for both her eyes and hair. She was equipped with a cross-shaped war scythe.

"Oh, I have seen you before~"

She lifted her head and revealed her face. She had short blonde hair and crimson eyes. Something told Brain that she was not a human. Those eyes might belong to a monster.

"You really did?"

"Yeah~ you lost to Stronff~ kuhuhuhu!"

"This woman…"

Brain tightened his weapon. He was angry by the words of the mysterious woman. Gazef Stronoff was the man that has defeated him in the royal tournament. Because of him, he had traveled to seek strength. He had made a promise that he will one day defeat his greatest enemy.

"Who is this Clementine?" asked the girl that was holding the war scythe.

"It's Brain Unglaus. He got his ass beaten by the Warrior Captain, hahaha."

Brain now was filled with rage. He wanted to kill this woman that was mocking him, but he can't do that, because he didn't know the strength of the enemy. Brain tightened his grip on his katana's hilt, slowly shifting into an attack stance.

"Hmm~ What are you doing?" she asked with wonder.

"Why don't you come and find out?"

"Okay~"

As the woman approached him slowly, Brain activated his martial art called [Field]. An unique martial arts that Brain himself has made, allow Brain to perceive everything within a three meters range. In simpler words, it raises the user's accuracy and evasion to the utmost limit.

"I will cut that stupid head of yours, bitch."

She walked like she was going on a picnic. Brain wanted to break that arrogance of hers.

Three more steps, two more steps, one more step, and…

"You are dead!"

Brain moved like a lightning and struck with all his might.

For a moment he was thinking about how to kill the other girl but…

"...Im-impossible..."

He stared in shock. The powerful attack of Brain was blocked. If it was blocked with her stilettos, he might have been able to admit that he had met an unimaginably powerful opponent.

But-

The woman has caught his blade with her fingers that were covered with armor. Suddenly he felt a chill down his spine. This woman was not human at all. This woman was a…

"Yu-You monster!" frightened Brain shouted.

The woman hit him in the face with her hand and sent him flying just like she did with his comrade. But he did not get smashed because his body was strong but blood came out from his mouth. He couldn't believe that with just one attack, he was in this critical state. For such a long time, all his work…

The powerful mysterious woman was in front of him with her two stilettos in her hands.

"I worked so hard… I worked so hard to defeat him one day."

He was always arrogant that thought he was the strongest, but when someone stronger than him appears and defeats him, that makes him train more and get stronger.

But now, the situation was different. This time, his opponent had monstrous strength and it didn't have respect for the honor.

"You worked hard? Believe me Unglaus~ I too worked so hard to reach the realm of heroes and in the end, It didn't even matter. "Why?" you may ask. Well, humans are nothing but weak creatures~ the woman said that with a wicked smile on her face.

Brain was shocked by her words. This woman reached the realm of heroes and after that, she abandoned her humanity.

"Bullshit! So you abandoned your humanity for more power…"

"And I love it~"

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Brain screamed because the woman stabbed him in his leg. He was feeling intense pain. If this goes, all his dreams will end. All his work will be nothing.

"Do not underestimate the humankind, you monster!" angry, Brain shouted.

"Hoo, monster you say."

Another voice was heard. This time, Brain heard the voice of a male. The woman quickly turned away from him and someone else appeared. Brain froze and couldn't feel anymore the pain that was caused by stilettos, and his eyes went wide by what he saw. He had no flesh, no skin, and was wearing a majestic robe.

It was death himself.

He came closer and with his dreadful eyes, he was staring at Brain that was sweating from fear and terror.

"You call us monsters, huh, but your boys outside murdered a couple and were raping their daughter, and who knows how many times you have done this. Aren't these the actions of a monster? So right now, we are killing monsters like you. Doesn't that make us… heroes?

Brain's memory now was returning. He remembered all the wrong that he has committed. He has killed innocent people, raped many women, but he didn't care because his goal was to become stronger and defeat Gazef Stronoff.

"Ar-are y-you the gr-grim reaper?!" terrified, Brain asked.

"Something like that…"

Suddenly, the undead being grabbed Brain by the neck.

"Argh- pl-please s-stop!" begged Brain.

"Ah, you little piece of shit, you think that I am a grim reaper, right? Well then, let me do his work. Your soul will be tortured for eternity and will never rest."

Something foggy appeared from the skeletal hand of the undead being and covered Brain.

"NOOOOO! NOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Brain screamed and struggled to free himself from the undead being, but it was futile. The dark fog entered inside his body and the heart of Brain Unglaus stopped. His dream to defeat Gazef Stronoff broke like a mirror.

Ainz dropped the dead filth on the ground and turned at Clementine.

"Go kill the others!" ordered Ainz.

"With pleasure~ my beloved Master~" like a beast, Clementine went hunting her prey.

"That was amazing, my love!" said Zesshi that was looking at Ainz with admiration

"Thank you Zesshi."

Ainz observed the copse of the filth that he killed.

[Create High Tier Undead - Grim Reaper Thanatos]

The black liquid dripped from Ainz's hand and covered the corpse. It rose on his feet like a zombie and then started to change form.

What appeared in front of Ainz now was a 2-meter tall undead being. It was wearing a robe that was completely dark. His hands were covered with dark armored gloves and were holding a large black war scythe. His skeletal chest was covered with a breastplate. The skull that was hard to see was dark, and two blue points glisten.

What Ainz just summon, was a level 100 creature of death and darkness. He kneeled and bowed his skull in front of his master.

"Your loyal servant is ready for orders, Supreme one."

He spoke with a voice that only fits an undead being that harvests the souls of the living beings.

"Thanatos, summon three Soul Eaters."

"Right away, my lord."

"Oh~ a new comrade!"

It was Clementine that spoke. She returned from the hunt.

Thanatos observed her for a moment to find out if she was an enemy, but he learned that Clementine was a comrade because Ainz informed him with telepathy, so he carried out his orders.

"Good job Thanatos."

Thanatos bowed his skull with respect. The three Soul Eaters were ready. Ainz, Clementine, and Thanatos hooped on them.

Zesshi didn't understand why she didn't have a Soul Eater and she was watching with concern, but Ainz grabbed her and hooped her on his Soul Eater. The face of Zesshi was red.

"Zesshi, you are not like us, so you need to sleep."

Zesshi was a living being, so she did not possess the skill of an undead being.

"Ye-yes my love."

"Goddammit, she is so cute!"

Ainz covered her with a bedsheet and patted gently her head. Zesshi slowly closed her beautiful eyes and slept in the arms of her beloved husband. Clementine on the other side was looking with envy.

"Give up." suddenly, Thanatos told her.

"Hey that's rude, I will not give up."

"Whatever."

Thanatos approached his master.

"Where are we going, my lord?" Thanatos asked his master.

"We are going to Katze Plains, Thanatos." replied Ainz.

"As you wish my lord."

"Let's go"

And with that, the powerful beings stepped out from the cave and rode in the night.


	14. The foundation of a new kingdom

Katze Plains

After a long ride, Ainz and the company reached the cursed land that was surrounded by a foggy atmosphere. Ainz was amazed by this place. There could be seen some ruins but most of them were empty. He will raise his army here and nobody will know and disturb him. If the humans or demihumans dare to intervene with his plans, he will capture them, interrogate them, and eliminate them.

Ainz could feel it, there was so much negative energy here. Everywhere, he and the company went, the fog cleared like it was welcoming them.

But he saw something weird. There were many undead creatures coming after them. They did not attack Ainz and his servants, they were just following them like they were his servants. Could it be that Ainz's dominant aura put them under his control? But they were thousands of undead's coming after him.

"The atmosphere here feels good, right?"

"It is as you say, my lord. The negative energy here is great."

"Why are there so many skeleton warriors and zombies, coming after us? Oh~ and look, there are skeletal dragons too."

There were Skeletal Dragons, Wraiths, Bone Vulture, Ghosts that were flying in the air.

"That's because they are following our Lord, Clementine."

"Ah~ as expected of my beloved Master~!" said Clementine with joy.

"My love?"

Zesshi opened her beautiful eyes after a long sleep in the arms of her husband. Ainz has held her comfortably all night and he took care of her not to fall from the Soul Eater.

"Good morning Zesshi."

Zesshi hugged him tight, making Ainz's green aura glow after that Ainz patted her head gently and caressed her cheeks. Ainz wanted to hug her tight too but he was afraid that he might break her bones.

"My Master~ look over there!"

Ainz and the others saw in the direction where Clementine was pointing her finger. He saw a large building...no, that seemed more like a fortress made out of thick wood. There were two flags being rippled in the wind that had two lions with wings as an emblem.

"Who are they, Clementine?" asked Ainz.

"They are the knights of the Baharuthe Empire, my Master."

"Oh, now this is interesting, hmhmhm."

What Ainz was thinking is that he can use this as a decoy. If he eliminates these soldiers, the Emperor will be worried and will send more troops to find out what happened with the knights here. Ainz will eliminate everyone that the Emperor sends and when he is about to start his invasion, he will accuse the Emperor that he has sent armored men in his territory, and with that, he will declare war against the Empire. Or...or he will break the will of the Emperor when he shows him his might. He will invade the Empire without bloodshed.

Ainz thought that this was a splendid idea. He will put two larger nations, under his rule at the same time.

"Thanatos… kill them quickly!" ordered Ainz

"Yes, my lord!"

Thanatos went with his Soul Eater in the direction of the fortress.

"My Master~ can I go too?" asked Clementine with excitement.

"No, you stay here with us."

"As you wish, my Master."

Clementine felt a bit sad that she won't kill some blood bags today and Thanatos will take all the fun for himself. But she has to do what her beloved master tells her to do.

Thanatos used teleportation magic and appeared inside the fortress. His appearance shocked the knights of the Empire and they quickly took their swords to attack the monster, but Thanatos raised his war scythe and…

[Soul Harvest] Level 5.

The dark aura spread from Thanatos in the entire fortress. The bodies of the knights fell lifeless on the ground but their souls were still visible. Something was pulling them and it was the weapon of the grim reaper. The war scythe sucked the souls of the knights. They could be seen screaming but nobody could hear them. The souls belong now to the grim reaper.

The power of the Grim Reaper Thanatos was immense.

Thanatos opened the grand gate of the fortress for his master to enter inside. Ainz saw all the corpses. There were almost 1500 dead knights here. They will be turned into Death Knights and join his eternal legions.

When Ainz looked at the fortress, he was thinking to construct more buildings here. He will use [Gate] to transport materials from the Great Forest of Tob. His skeleton workers will build a wider and larger wall made out of stone and his grand castle. In other words, Ainz will build a city that will be a paradise for the undead beings that will migrate here.

When the time comes and the world will know about Ainz Ooal Gown, the borders of Katze Plains will be closed with walls and no mortal will enter, because he will experiment there to create more powerful servants.

For the mortals, Katze Plains was a cursed land, but for Ainz it was a blessed land.

Again he went outside the fortress. Ainz observed the horizon. There were thousands of undead creatures that were watching him like they were waiting for him to say something.

Ainz rose in the air and open his arms, a dark aura covered him. Everyone was watching the mighty Overlord.

"RISE! RISE NOW MY KIN!"

The dark aura spread from his skeletal body like a fury across the Katze Plains… maybe in the entire continent.

An earthquake started for a moment and then... A skeletal hand rises from the ground and then two and three and four and more and more. Hundred of thousands, undead creatures of level 30 and below came out from the ground. They rose their bony arms in the air like they were praising their God.

Every undead creature in the entire continent heard the message of the God of Death. Undead skeletons and zombies rise from their graves. Vampires leave their coffins. Elder liches with their minions abandon their tombs. Undead Dragons came out from their lair.

This is it. This is the beginning of his rule. The Supreme Overlord of Death.

Black liquid appeared on Ainz's skeletal hand.

"Now my children… Is time to upgrade you all."

Ainz crimson points now glowed like fire.

E-Rantel

Inside a luxurious inn called Shining Golden Pavilion, the girls of Blue Rose were resting after a hard mission. The adventure guild of E-Rantel sent a request to Blue Rose. It was about a necromancer called Khajiit Dale Badantel. He wanted to turn E-Rantel into a city of the dead.

Blue Rose accepted the request and came to E-Rantel. With the help of some other adventurer teams, they managed to defeat the army of the undead and later Khajiit with his subordinates.

It was morning and Evileye was still in her room. She was close to the window and was observing the city of E-Rantel.

"Lord Momon… I miss you…"

Momon's departure had saded her too much. She didn't speak with her teammates as she has done before, Evileye just felt... empty. If she would have spent more time with him, Evileye would have abandoned the Kingdom and follow Momon. Who wouldn't go after a great man like him?

"Hmph! I hope lord Momon comes back again, then I will tell him my true feelings… What the…?"

Suddenly a dark wave hit her and crashed her on the floor. It was such a powerful aura that Evieye couldn't resist it. She felt great negative energy like she had never felt before.

Evileye quickly stood up and saw outside the window.

Normal… everything was normal like the dark wave never hit her. The citizens were doing their daily work.

"What… was that…?"

Evileye came out from her room fast and went to see her comrades. She quickly went to Lakyus and saw Gagaran, Tia, and Tina there too. They were looking at Evileye with wonder because she seemed to be worried.

"Did that dark wind hit you!? Did you all felt it!?"

They didn't understand what she is talking about.

"What dark wind are you talking about Evileye?" asked Lakyus.

"Only I felt it?! Could it be because I am an undead?"

Suddenly, an earthquake started. Blue Rose looked around the room, everything was moving, and then it stopped. It was just for a moment.

"Wh-what was that?!" asked Gagaran.

"I'm telling you, something is not right. That dark wave hit me and throw me on the floor. It was so powerful that it caused this earthquake."

"Who could have done that?" asked Lakyus.

"I don't know, but I'm feeling strong negative energy around. Something must have been awakened!"

"Something evil!"

Evileye was really worried. The Demon Gods might have descended in this world again. Will the chaos spread again as it did 200 years ago? Who would save the world now?

"Lord Momon, please come back!"

Several days later

A girl just woke up, but it was not morning yet. She looked around the room. It had no windows. It was dark and she was thirsty

She went down from her bed to find if there was something to drink but there was nothing.

Suddenly, she saw a light. It was coming from under the door. For a moment she thought, it was the daylight but no. The color of that light was red like someone was burning something outside the room.

She slowly approached the door and open it. She went outside and closed the eyes because of the shining light. She felt the heat that was touching her face and she slowly opened her eyes and what she saw was…

Hell.

The capital of the Slane Theocracy, Kami Miyako was on fire and chaos. The roads were covered in blood. Hundreds of citizens were on sticks, some were crucified. Dragons and Wyverns were releasing fire upon the city.

The girl was terrified of what was happening before her eyes. There were other citizens that were running for their lives. They were being hunted by bulky monsters with huge shields and swords.

The children were thrown into the fire, men and women were cut into pieces. The citizens were getting slaughtered like lambs and the monsters didn't care about their cries and pray for mercy.

This was horror. This was true hell.

The girl wanted to vomit but she couldn't do it. She turned to go back to the room but... it was not there. There were bulky undead creatures with huge shields and swords that saw her and were coming for her. She wanted to run, but where? She was surrounded.

The undead creatures stopped and were just staring at her. She slowly steps backward, but she felt something behind her. She turned her head slowly and…

Her eyes were shocked by what she saw. In front of her, was an undead being that was wearing a majestic dark gown, shining rings on his fingers and was holding a golden staff. It was entwined by seven serpents and in each of the squirming serpents' mouths hold a jewel of a different color.

This undead was the God of Death.

He approached the girl that was shivering in fear. She was frozen, she couldn't run away from him. His skull was in front of her and he was looking at her with his dreadful eyes.

He pointed his skeletal finger at her and spoke…

"When there is no more room in hell... The dead will walk the earth, kukuku.

Death chuckled wickedly.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Suddenly the girl woke up screaming. A maid entered quickly inside her room.

"Lady Astrologer! Lady Astrologer! Please calm down!"

"They are coming! They are coming to kill us all!"

"My lady is just a nightmare! Please, someone, help!"

Berenice Nagua Santini, the Cardinal of Fire and a member of the highest authority of the Slane Theocracy entered quickly inside.

"He is coming! He is coming! DEATH IS COMING!"

Astrologer was shivering and screaming nonstop.

"Calm down child!"

[Lion's Heart]

Berenice cast her spell on Astrologer to resist fear and then she was calm. She stopped screaming like a madwoman and started to cry. Berenice embraces her and comforts her.

"Shhh, it's over my child."

...

"Bam!"

"Impossible!"

One of the cardinals shouted while hitting his desk with his fist.

"The Black Scripture was destroyed!? BLASPHEMY!"

"This-this can't be happening!"

Two days ago the Clearwater Scripture found the bodies of the Black Scripture brutally massacred with only one survivor. When the information reached the capital, all the cardinals were in a panic. What was more shocking was that the god artifact and Zesshi were not there. This was a national emergency

"Calm down everyone."

It was the person with the highest position in the Slane Theocracy, Pontifex Maximus that wanted the cardinals to calm.

"How can we stay calm in a situation like this Pontifex!?"

Dominic Ihre Partouche, the Cardinal of Wind shouted worried.

Suddenly the door opened and Berenice entered inside. She was holding some papers on her hand. The others waited till she sits on her chair.

"So, where is Astrologer?" Raymond, the Cardinal of Earth and commander of the Six Scriptures asked.

"The girl it too tired to be here. But she was able to write a piece of information about what happened to the Black Scripture."

"Only a piece?"

"Please Berenice tell us, what happened?"

When she was about to start reading, the door opened again. It was Astrologer, she looked really pale.

"Child why?" asked Berenice while rises from her chair.

"I'm fine your Holiness."

Astrologer started to tell the story about the massacre. She told the cardinals that they first encountered Clementine the traitor and decided to chase and bring her back to the capital but Clementine managed to put a small resistance. They wounded her but she still resisted and got the chance to run away from them.

"We run through the forest until we reached her, but… she was not alone."

The Cardinals were listening to her words attentively.

"Who was with her?" asked Pontifex.

"We encountered an undead." Astrologer shivered when she said that.

The cardinal's eyes went wide and stared at each other. They were waiting for a Dragon Lord or a Demon… but an undead…

"He was just standing there looking at us, and Clementine was near him. We didn't understand what was an undead skeleton doing there."

"An undead skeleton?"

"Yes! I told the captain to leave that thing alone but he didn't listen. He wanted to respect the ideology of killing all the non-humans and then that undead spoke."

The cardinals felt a chill down their spine. An undead skeleton that is able to speak is not normal.

"What… did he say?" asked Maximilian.

"He wanted us to leave him alone, he warned the captain, but… he didn't listen. The captain went to attack him and…"

"What happened?" asked Yvon worried.

"...He killed the captain in an instant... cutting him into pieces?"

All the cardinals shocked. Killing a god-kin so easily was impossible.

"All of us were caught in panic and decided to attack him immediately. We hit him with powerful spells and martial arts but he was uninjured. He took our attack like nothing!"

"Than that undead cast his spell and killed so many of us. WITH JUST ONE SPELL."

Tears were coming out of her eyes. The cardinals were terrified of imagining that nightmare.

"We decided to use the god artifact."

This was the part that the cardinals wanted to know more about. The treasure of the gods was too important.

"Lady Kaire used the Downfall of Castle and Country and it hit the undead. We were not sure if it worked so lady Kaire ordered him to take some steps forward and he obeyed, but… he was just toying with us."

"WHAT! He resisted the god artifact!?" shocked, Dominic asked.

The Downfall of Castle and Country was really powerful that can mind control even the undead creatures.

"I-I really don't know, how did that happen? Lady Kaire was with use alive and fine, but in a second... she was lying on the ground nacked with her head c-crushed."

The cardinals were speechless. They didn't know how to describe this. What could this undead be?

"And the god artifact?" worried asked, Raymond.

"The undead had it on his hands and then it vanished from his hands."

The spine of the cardinals was wet because of the sweat. The god artifact was on the hand of a powerful monster. What if he decides to attack their nation?

"The last thing I remember was that I bent on knees with Rovena because there was no hope for us, and I saw Zesshi approaching the undead to fight him and then…"

"Then what Astrologer?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"It's like my memory was cut. I-I don't remember anything after that."

"YOU HAVE TO ASTROLOGER!" angry Dominic shouted.

He just couldn't accept it that an undead being, destroyed the trump card of the Slane Theocracy. They have been in many dangerous missions that ended up losing some comrades, but this… this was just unbelievable.

"I-I can't!" Astrologer was dropping tears on the floor.

"Dominic enough. The child has suffered too much!" said Berenice.

He calmed and sit again on his chair, crossing his arms.

"My child, tell us about your nightmares." like a mother Berenice asked.

Astrologer lowered her head and spoke. "I-I see Kami Miyako on fire."

"What do you mean child?"

The predictions of Astrologer have always turned out to be true. If she had seen Kami Miyako like that…

"I always see the city on fire. Legions of undead warriors marching and slaughtering the citizens. Dragons burning everything. Rivers of blood everywhere."

For a moment the cardinals had some problems with their breath. Could this be the fate of the Slane Theocracy?

"And then, I see him!"

"Wh-Who?"

"Death! ...He always says…

"When there is no more room in hell... The dead will walk the earth."

Their heart was pumping faster and their body was shivering. They could not let this happen to their nation.

Pontifex rose from his chair and spoke…

"We need to revive them as fast as possible. Send more knights and paladins at the border and try to find more strong talents to train them.

Everyone in the room nodded. They have to do something about this quickly to save humanity from absolute destruction.


	15. Fear the unknown

Katze Plains, 3 years later

In the land that was called cursed by the mortals, beyond the foggy atmosphere, hides a large city. The walls of this city were 8 meters thick and 20 meters tall. The walls were protected by level 25 Silver Skeletons that were equipped with longbows. Inside these walls was a paradise, not for the mortals, but for the undead beings, it was a promised land.

Every day, different kinds of undead creatures migrate here. They were asked about the reason they come here and they said that they wanted to escape from the adventurers and the scriptures. In the streets of this city, there could be seen elder liches chatting with each other, vampire children running and vampire couples dating. If any mortal could see this, they will faint immediately. This has become a grand undead civilization, that was growing every day. This was the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick.

The army of this kingdom was ultra-large. Three years ago, the Sorcerer King gathered 1 million low-level undead beings to summon 3,000 Death Warriors that were level 35-40. From that day, 3,000 of them pop out from the ground every day at the same place they were summoned, and now to this day, they are 3,200,000 Death Warriors. It was a terrifying number of creatures that a single one of them can destroy a small kingdom.

The other undead warriors were the Death Knights. It didn't work to summon them like the Death Warriors, so the Sorcerer King and the high-level servants summoned them every day. The number of the Death Knights now numbered 260,180. Next, there were small armies of Undead Berserkers, Death Cavaliers, Nazguls, Pale Raiders, and many other undead beings of terrifying power.

All the undead beings in this kingdom were loyal to the absolute ruler of this land. He was their king. He was their God. He was the Supreme Overlord of Death, the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown.

Temples and statues were built for this exalted being that created this paradise for them. The majestic castle was located in the middle of the city, It had a gothic style and was surrounded by walls with many towers that were guarded by high-level undead warriors and magic casters.

Inside the castle, in the private chamber of the king, lay the Supreme Overlord, Ainz Ooal Gown on his luxurious bed. His wife Zesshi Zetsumei was sleeping close to him with her hands upon his skeletal chest. But, under the bedspread, something was moving.

She's- been doing this all night…

He lifted the bedspread and saw Clementine that was sucking his cock. She didn't need to breathe because of her undead nature, that's why she sucked it all down her throat. Ainz created this cock with magic. Below his ribs was a dark like-void in the form of a six-pack that covered his red sphere and almost his legs too. He created this white-bluish cock to satisfy the girls because they were really thirsty. (I know, confusing asf lmao).

"Watching you, sucking his cock like that, is making me wet Clementine!"

Zesshi woke up and went to lick his cock. She was not as good as Clementine because he had a huge dick, but either way for Ainz, she was perfect.

"You both are lively."

"Do you like it mashter~ MMMMmmmm!" said Clementine while licking it together with Zesshi.

"Sure, both of you are amazing."

"Ah, I want it inside!"

Zesshi couldn't wait anymore. Ainz grabbed her hips and put his cock inside her pussy, he started to pound her slowly. He was all the way inside her and every time it went in, her belly bulged making Zesshi moaning loud.

"Haa! Ahh! Ahh! Mmmm! So big! My Head is Melting!

I LOVE YOU!"

"You are so tight Zesshi! I'm going to…"

"YES! YES! CUM INSIDE ME! AHHHHH!"

Ainz released his cum inside Zesshi's womb and she collapsed over Ainz's chest and started to cuddle him and kiss him. Clementine that was his bitch, started to suck his cock again and clean it. She was really good at this. Ainz grabbed her head and started to throat fuck her rough as she likes it, cumming deep inside her throat.

After this great moment, Ainz wore his magnificent robe and went out, leaving Zesshi and Clementine that were covered in cum, lying on the bed.

Somehow, It felt like a dream. He couldn't believe that things will turn out like this.

"I was just a lonely salaryman... and now I am a king… and a god... damn… it really do be like that sometimes."

Ainz walked in the halls of his palace with two Death Cavaliers as guards, he turned his gaze to a large window and observed the beautiful city that he and his minions have created.

"Perfect."

This is how he wanted to create his kingdom. A kingdom that everyone lives in peace no matter what race the other belongs. Project Utopia. Ainz crimson points glistened because he will cover his hands with blood to reach his dream. Everyone who will try to stand against him will be destroyed.

As he started to walk again, a maid was coming. She was a vampire with pure white hair, red eyes, pointy ears and she was wearing a black maid outfit. When she approached Ainz, she bowed her head deeply.

"Hm, what is it?" asked Ainz with a normal voice. He didn't want to sound like a tyrant in front of a maid.

"Your Majesty, lord Thanatos informed me about someone who wants an audience with you."

"Another audience?"

There were a lot of clans of elder liches, vampires and undead dragons that migrate here and their leaders attend an audience with the Sorcerer King to swear eternal loyalty to him. Most of them want to know about the magic of the highest level, some others wanted to escape from the cruel world. There were others who joined the army or wants their king to bless them and transform them into powerful beings, especially vampires.

But something was not right here. Thanatos never deal with these issues, so Ainz thought that this must be important.

"Did he tell you, who was this someone?"

"Yes Your Majesty, he told me that it was a Dragon Lord."

"A Dragon Lord huh…"

Azerlisia Mountains...

In the depth of a chasm known as Great Rift where the light does not reach, lays an ancient beast that's name was known only in myths. For many eras, the world has faced many difficult situations, but this beast never troubled by what happens on the surface. Even when his kind was faced with almost complete annihilation, he never bothered to help them. Why? Because he just wanted a nice and good sleep.

The creature was covered in dark scales as the darkness that surrounds him. Two curved dark horns were on his head. He had covered himself with his dark wings because of dust. Everyone with a brain will realize that this creature was a dragon.

The beast moved his hand to capture a rock. His sharp dark claws that would put terror in the hearts of the others could be seen. He tightened his hand till he crushed the giant rock, turning it into small pebbles.

He opened his golden eyes, lifted his head, and looked up. Some noises were disturbing his long sleep.

"When will those pests stop this foolishness?"

This wasn't the first time that this has happened and it really angered him.

"Maybe I should go up there and give them a good lesson of what it means when they disturb the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord."

The name of this dragon of the abyss was Zigur Errë Siros.

The reason that caused the awakening of Zigur, was because of the cries of a battle that was happening on the surface of the Great Rift.

"Hmm, I wonder how the world has changed since the time I started to sleep here."

Five hundred years ago, Zigur was a rebel and a ruthless dragon that whoever dared to stand against him ended up brutally murdered. Time changed and he really got bored with all this. When eight powerful beings showed up out of nowhere in the Draconic Empire and started to slaughter his fellow dragons, he didn't bother to help them even when the Dragon Emperor ordered him.

"Hah, why would I bother helping those fools? You just need to have a nice long sleep and when you wake up, you will find a fresh new world."

Zigur lowered his head and turned his gaze on an object that looked like a cross. He approached the cross close to his nose and sniffed it.

"Ohhh, this feels so good, hahaha!"

Zigur rolled on the ground because his sensitive sense of smell considered this cross a really valuable treasure.

Three hundred years ago, Zigur encountered a really powerful being in this cave. They fought each other in a really long deadly battle that Zigur had never experienced before with the other Dragon Lords. In the end, Zigur came out victorious. If it wasn't for the arrogance of that being, he might have lost that battle.

When that being fell lifeless on the ground, his body and armor vanished, but only one thing stayed behind, and that thing was this silver cross. Zigur sensed the value of that cross and took it as a trophy.

He tried many times to use this cross and see its power but nothing happened. There must be something that this thing can do, that what Zigur thought.

"Maybe one day…"

Zigur put the cross on his neck and lifted his head again and sharpened his eyes.

"All right that's it. I'm really bored. I'm not going to stay here for eternity."

Zigur rolled over again on the ground and lost in his thoughts.

"What if… there is someone… more powerful than me… someone, that can defeat me easily. Someone that I can call… Master."

If the other Dragon Lords heard him talking like that. They will laugh at him and curse his name. Dragons are proud beings and they will never follow someone else's orders. Even when they are younglings, they are arrogant. A long time ago, Zigur was like them. Proud and arrogant. But times changes and he started to see things differently.

"Hmm, I'll think about it… Now let's get out of this cave."

Zigur got up and shake his body because of the dust. He stared at this place for the last time and started to move toward the entrance of the underground cave. When he got out, he saw some little monsters eating the bodies of the Quagoa that had fallen here. He was a bit hungry, but he didn't want to eat something like that. The other monsters that were hidden in the dark didn't dare to attack him because they have lived long enough to see, what was he capable to do.

"Hmm."

Zigur stopped and looked up. He opened his mighty dark wings and lose from the ground causing shock waves around. The Great Rift was wide enough to let him fly without problems. It took him some time to reach the surface because this abyss was very deep and he saw many Quagoa falling inside.

And then, he arrived. The battle between the Dwarves and the Quagao stopped immediately because of the great shadow that came out of the abyss. They turned their eyes to see who was that creature. Only half of the body could be seen because of the torches of the fortress.

Everyone was shocked by what they saw. It was a creature of terror and pure darkness. The creature brought his head in the light and with his golden eyes stared at the ants before him.

"D-D-D-DRAGON!"

On of the Quagao screamed and started to run like a wild dog and after that everyone followed him. They all screamed in a panic because this creature was far more terrifying than the White Dragon Lord. Some others fell inside the Great Rift accidentally because they couldn't control themselves from the fear, terror and panic. The dwarves were scared too, but they didn't run. If they run away, the Quagao might use this chance to invade them.

Zigur was bored, seeing them screaming like that, and went to find the exit from the mountain.

"Pathetic." that what he thought about them.

He walked and walked tunnel after tunnel and after an hour of walking, he saw a light and went towards it. Zigur tried to teach his eyes with the light because of a long time of staying in darkness.

Zigur got out of the tunnel and the wind slammed into his face. With his eyes closed, he opened his mighty dark wings and breathed the fresh air.

"Ahhh, lovely!"

He opened his eyes and saw that he was very high. Zigur looked around and he saw the snow that was everywhere. Again he stared around and saw nobody, he turned his eyes at the snow and jumped.

Puff!

He fell in the snow and rolled.

"Hahaha, this is amazing, hahaha."

Zigur played with the snow like a child. It truly didn't fit him to act like this, but it has been a long time staying in that cave. He got deep inside the snow then went out and keep doing it again.

Suddenly he stopped. He felt that someone watching him behind. He quickly turned his head and he saw upon a rock a young dragon that was looking at him with terrified eyes.

"Where the hell are you staring at, you little shit!?"

Zigur angrily shouted, striking fear at the young dragon that was about to shit himself.

"IM- IM- IM REALLY SORRY!"

The young dragon put his tail between his legs and turned to fly away really fast from fear. Zigur kept looking at the young dragon until he flies to the other side of the mountain.

"Can't someone like me have a little fun without being disturbed, dammit! And boy, when did the Frost Dragons get fat like that?"

Zigur tried to forget about this and looked at the horizon and saw the fields and the forests. Nothing has changed on this side of the mountain. There was not much light here so he flew to the western side of the Azerlisia Mountains. On the western side, he could see a city and some villages but suddenly he felt something strange.

He felt the strong energy that was coming from the south. He sharpened his eyes and saw that the strong energy was coming from a land that was covered with fog.

"It's coming from Katze Plains."

Zigur thought about if he should go there. He was really curious about the strong energy. He opened his wings and lose from the ground heading towards the cursed land.

Every time he got closer, the energy becomes more powerful like it was trying to push him away. He wanted to know if it was the land that was causing this or was something else.

After 50 minutes, Zigur reached the Katze Plains that was surrounded by a permanent foggy atmosphere. As he went deeper and deeper and the fog was cleared for him. The negative energy was being slammed on his face and it made him more and more curious to find out what was causing it to spread like that.

He landed on a hill and looked around. He saw nothing.

"What is going on here…

[Explosion]

"GHAAAAAA!"

Zigur screamed in agony. Out of nowhere, someone attacked him with an 8th tier spell. It really hurt him and his body was shivering.

"Agh! Who was that!?"

He moved his head around and was trying to get ready if another attack will come. Again out of nowhere something showed up, but it was not a magic spell. It was a warrior on a dark full-body armor that was coming towards him with unimaginable speed.

The eyes of Zigur went wide when he saw him. When the sword of the warrior was about to hit him in the head, he managed to dodge it. The sword hit the ground and caused dust to rise. Zigur was shocked when the dust faded away because the warrior had caused a huge crater on the ground.

"He is as powerful as him…"

[True Dark]

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!"

Again, he screamed in agony. This time, the power of the attack was far more powerful. Zigur fell on the ground. He had only one eye open, he noticed several other being showing up.

"Am I going to die here?"

With difficulty, Zigur managed to stand up. He observed around and saw that he was surrounded. If he uses his trap card, he might kill many of them, but there is the possibility that these powerful beings might dodge his attack and that will be his end.

Suddenly a dark aura was surrounding them, meaning that they were ready to gang upon him. The heart of Zigur was pumping fast, he didn't know what to do.

As soon as they were about to move…

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! HOLD ON!"

They all stopped when they heard the dragon and the dark aura was gone too.

"I don't want to fight! Please believe me!"

They all stared at each other and someone stepped forward. He was holding a large war scythe. His body was covered with a dark robe but under that he was wearing armor too. Zigur managed to see two blue pints from his hood.

"Who are you that dares to seat foot on the land of the Supreme Being, dragon?"

"Supreme Being?"

He couldn't believe that these powerful beings had a master that could be even more powerful. Again, more and more powerful beings were coming, even undead dragons.

"I am known as the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord. My name is Zigur Errë Siros." he introduced himself.

"Oh, a Dragon Lord again, huh."

"Again?"

Something was telling him that there must have been another Dragon Lord like him that came here, but he might have died in the hands of these powerful beings.

"And what business do you have here?" he asked.

"I followed the energy that was coming from here and…" Zigur was interrupted

"Oh, so the mighty aura of the Supreme One brought you here. Are you one of those who wants an audience with our lord?"

"My chance!"

"YES! YES! I want an audience the lord of the land! Please!"

"Then come after us."

Zigur felt a bit relieved but he was still in danger. He didn't know if their master wanted to negotiate with him. He might just kill him and turn him into an undead dragon.

"Not so fast."

There was another person who stepped forward. He was wearing jet-black full body armor and a black mantel. Upon his head, he bore a crown of steel and his face could not be seen. On his right hand, he was holding a black broadsword.

"What is that?" he pointed his finger at the neck of Zigur where he holds his cross.

"It's a trophy that I won in battle a long time ago."

"Give it to me." he demanded.

Zigur started to shiver again. The trophy that he won on that deadly battle is going to be taken from him, but he had no other choices. He took the cross from his neck and throw it near him. He grabbed the cross and observed it.

"I believe this thing is a magic item. I will give it to Lord Ainz to see it. Thanatos, we can't bring him inside the city. He is too suspicious."

"Hmm, I think you are right Angmar. Lord Ainz might be busy in his room right now. Send a message to someone else in the castle."

"I hope this goes smoothly. Please!" prayed Zigur.


	16. Demon, Angel and Dragon

Ainz was getting ready to meet with this Dragon Lord that has come into his territories. There was another Dragon Lord that showed up in his kingdom one year ago. He was known as the Brightness Dragon Lord. When he saw Zesshi, he wanted to take her with him for an unknown reason. That made Ainz angry because nobody would dare to touch his waifu.

When Ainz showed his power, the Brightness Dragon Lord started to call him "the filth of the Dragon Emperor". The battle ended quickly, Ainz cut the limbs of the Dragon Lord, that made him scream in agony and beg for mercy, he understood that he was trying to fuck with the wrong skeleton. The dragon was tortured for a whole month and later the servants of Ainz took everything from the Dragon Lord. They harvest the skin, meat, blood, fangs, claws, eyeballs, scales, and other body parts for various uses.

Ainz went down the stairs to a grand room that was more beautiful than the entire palace of the Re Estize Kingdom. The floor was shiny and the ceiling was more magnificent with many painted arts of the Sorcerer King that had a shining sun behind his skull and other undead beings that had their hands into a gesture of prayer.

When Ainz stared at the ceiling, he thought that this is just too much. The way they had painted him, made him look like freaking Jesus.

Down the stairs, there was a woman waiting. She had silver hair, pale skin, crimson eyes and she was wearing a black victorian dress. Her name was Vrakulina Marxus Leka. When Ainz saw her for the first time when she arrived with her vampire clan to his kingdom, he mistook her with the floor guardian of The Great Tomb of Nazarick, Shalltear Bloodfallen but Vrakulina was a bit more mature and taller than her.

Vrakulina bowed her head and lifted it again, looking at Ainz with a flushed face.

"Your Majesty~." she spoke with a sweet and seductive voice.

"Oh Vrakulina, have you been staying here for long?"

"No your Majesty, I just arrived here to see you."

"I see, so how are my citizens, is something troubling them?"

Vrakulina raised her hand at her chest." You are very caring, your Majesty! The citizens are very happy and praise your mighty name every day for the paradise that you have created, your Majesty."

"That makes me happy. You see Vrakulina, we soon will start to conquer, and I will have more citizens to take care of. It is the duty of the king, to make the lives of his citizens better."

The crimson eyes of Vrakulina glittered like gemstones when she heard her king speak like that. How can someone not follow this almighty Supreme Being?

"Wonderful, your Majesty. I Vrakulina Marxus Leka will do everything in my power to help you achieve your goal."

"Thank you, Vrakulina."

"Your Majesty, how about us…" Vrakulina turned her gaze at the grand door.

Suddenly someone entered the grand room. He was massive, every step he took made noise on the floor. His body was covered in scales and had sharp claws. Behind the back, he had flaming wings and a snake-like tail. This terrifying creature was a demon called, Evil Lord Wrath. Ainz had used YGGDRASIL gold to summon this demon.

"Lord Ainz!" the demon respectfully bowed his head. "My Lord, it worked! It worked!"

"Calm down Wrath, you are scaring her."

Vrakulina had embraced Ainz because she feared the sudden appearance of the demon. Not just her, many others feared him when he walked in the streets of the city. They had never seen a creature like him before. Some of the citizens called him a Demon God that has come from hell to serve their king.

But for Vrakulina, this moment was somehow perfect. Because of the demon, she was able to hug Ainz tight and she was enjoying this moment. Her face blushed when she saw his mighty skeletal chest. He had put his hand on her back and it looked to her like he was protecting her from the evil demon lord.

"Oh, sorry my lady! Lord Ainz, the experiment was a success."

Vrakulina was gritting her teeth because it was unpleasant when he called her beloved king by his name.

"The experiment… oh, that experiment! So it worked, Wrath?

"Yes, my lord! I summoned a War Devil. It's been two days and he hasn't vanished!"

"Oh, I'm excited to try it! Let's go then."

[Greater Teleportation]

Ainz, the two Death Cavaliers, and Wrath vanished, leaving Vrakulina and the vampire maid in the grand room.

"That damn creature took my beloved king from me!"

Now, Ainz and Wrath were in a large chamber. Somewhere, the walls and the floor were covered with blood and there were plenty of corpses around that belonged to the imperial knight of the Empire. The War Devil that wore full plate armor and had two bat wings on his back, kneeled before Ainz and Wrath.

"Now Wrath, show me, what did you do?"

"Yes my Lord! Give me five minutes."

Wrath got into work. First, he put his hand in a bucket that was filled with blood, next he started to draw a pentagram and write some words around it that were in a demonic language, then he put some corpses and candles around the bloody pentagram.

"Done, my Lord." said Wrath.

"Interesting, but will this work with a Succubus?" asked Ainz while putting his hand on his chin.

"I hope it does, my Lord."

Ainz steps forward and raised his bony arm.

[Summon High Tier Demon - Succubus]

A red smoke began to come out from the bloody pentagram and it covered the corpses of the knights. A red aura spread around that caused to turn off the candles. That was an aura of level 100 demon and Ainz know that. Wrath, the War Devil, and the Death Cavaliers had come forward to protect Ainz in case if the demon that was about to show up, rampaged because demons were really hard to control.

The red smoke now was fading slowly. The corpses of the knights were not there anymore, and then it appeared. Ainz and Wrath's jaw dropped in surprise, In the middle of the bloody pentagram, a woman was standing. Her skin color was tan, her hairs were short and white and she had golden eyes. She was wearing a black bikini armor and on her right hand, she was holding a black cruel-looking halberd. On her back she had two bat wings and on her head, two black horns protruding crookedly.

This was a level 100 demon, Succubus.

Ainz observed her for a moment and moved closer. The Succubus kneeled immediately in front of her master.

"This one has come to serve the master for eternity. My weapon, my body, my soul belongs to Lord Ainz Ooal Gown."

"So it worked! Nice… dammit, her melons are very seductive!"

Ainz thought that her chest was out of this world. It reminded him of the two guardians of the throne room in The Great Tomb of Nazarick, Albedo, and Artoria.

"Do you have a name?" asked Ainz.

"No, my lord."

Ainz thought for a moment a suitable name for her.

"All right, from now on, your name will be… Kuro."

"Thank you for bestowing me with a name, my Lord."

Ainz turned his skull to Wrath that was standing behind him.

"You have done a great discovery, Wrath, a splendid work."

Wrath kneeled fast, the War Devil too.

"I am not worthy of such praise. This one just wants to serve Lord Ainz."

"Mh, so now we can summon demons permanently… now remain the angels."

The people of this world, think that angels are beings of the divine. If Ainz is able to summon them permanently, others might not think of him as a simply powerful undead, but as a divine being that has come to rule them. When he continues to build his churches around Re Estize and Baharuth, he will use the angels to heal the people for free. The old gods will be forgotten and the true God of the new world will be Ainz Ooal Gown. This was the grand plan to put the population under control.

"Hold on a second…

Ainz put his hand inside his inventory and took out a crystal. It was one of the Sealing Crystal that he took from the Black Scripture. He was observing the crystal and was thinking to transform the Dominion Authority into a Seraph Empyrean.

"Could this work?"

He had never thought to try something like this before and he didn't know if it works. Ainz looked around and thought that this bloody place will not be suitable to summon an angel that has positive karma. He used [Greater Teleportation] again and now they were outside in the yard of the castle. With him was Kuro, Wrath, and the two Death Cavaliers.

"Come out, Dominion Authority!"

The angel descended upon the earth and shined the yard around. Many Death Cavaliers, Death Knights, and Nazguls arrived quickly to see what is going on here. Ainz waved his hand to tell them that everything was under control. The angel was floating in the air and waiting for Ainz's orders. He raised his hand at the angel direction.

[Summon High Tier Angel - Seraph Empyrean]

White light enveloped Dominion Authority, it was very strong, but nobody flinched. The two demons and the Death Cavaliers were protecting Ainz because who knows, maybe the angel will attack if it sees so many undead and the two demons.

Now the divine light was fading away and the sunlight was slowly dominating. In the place where Dominion Authority was, now stood floating in the air a divine beauty. She had long white hair and blue ocean eyes. She was wearing a silver-golden armor and a white short skirt. Her thighs could be seen and from foot to the knee she wore golden poleyns, greaves, sabatons too. On her right hand, she was holding a golden broadsword and two wings with white feathers were on her back.

This was a level 100 angel, Seraph Empyrean.

The angel landed on the ground and observed around, looking at the undead beings. Ainz was approaching her, and when she saw her master, she kneeled immediately.

"I have come to serve the Supreme Being for eternity. This one waits for orders from Lord Ainz." declared the angel.

Ainz couldn't believe that it worked, he wanted to shout from joy but he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his servants.

"You may rise Seraph."

The angel obeyed and rose on her feet.

"Lord Ainz is so powerful!"

Said the succubus that was coming closer. The angel stared at the demoness with dangerous eyes and pointed her sword at the succubus.

"Get away from my master, and go back to hell, you fiend!"

The angel warned the demon. The succubus tightened her halberd and was ready to strike the angel.

"Lord Ainz is my master too you know. Why don't you go back to heaven and start praying, like you angels do every day."

The tension was getting worse between the demon and the angel. Red cursed aura was spreading from the succubus and white sacred aura was spreading from the seraph. The demon was grinning and the angel had a threatening look on her face. The earth was shaking around.

"Women are dangerous." thought Ainz.

If these two level 100 beings would start to fight here, the entire city will be destroyed so Ainz had to use his authority and stop them immediately.

"Both of you stop this nonsense!"

The dark aura of the Overlord spread and enveloped the red and white aura like it was nothing. The demon and the angel froze on the spot and felt a chill down their spine. The dark aura of their master was so powerful that made the demon and the angel kneel immediately. They felt like little rocks in front of a volcano that was about to explode.

"I have committed a grave mistake in front of Lord Ainz."

"I apologies for my grave sin, Lord Ainz."

Both of them were sweating and shivering from fear because they thought that their master will destroy both of them.

"I forgive you, but I don't want both of you to do this again, are we clear?"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"Good, now both of you and Wrath, let's go and meet this Dragon Lord."

"YES, MY LORD!"

Zigur was waiting for the lord of the land to come here. He looked around and saw all the undead beings were staring at him. They had their weapons ready to attack him if he moved. Zigur couldn't understand how did end up in this dangerous situation. The undead warriors will threaten him even when he moved his tail.

"Where do these guys even come from?"

He didn't understand how they worked together. It didn't make sense. The Dragon Lords are powerful but they never work together because of the proud nature and that is the reason when they almost got destroyed completely 500 years ago. Their master must be a really powerful undead being.

"Lord Ainz is what they call him…

Suddenly like lightning in a storm, four beings appeared. A powerful and dangerous aura crashed into the body of Zigur. His entire body was shivering when he saw what was in front of him.

The giant monster was powerful but not as the two females warriors. But there was someone that surpassed everyone here. He was wearing a majestic dark robe that looked like it was sucking the light around him. Beautiful rings that shined on his bony fingers. A dark red orb was floating under his ribs that emanate a feeling of dread and on his right hand, he was holding a golden staff.

The nose of Zigur was in crisis. Everything that he had was expensive and valuable just like the cross. His senses were telling him to not anger this skeleton or he might end up dead in an instant. The aura that was coming out from his body was spreading in the entire Katze Plains.

Alpha Predator

That was what Zigur thought about him. This was the being that stood on top of the food chain. Zigur hoped to stay on his good side… if he had one.

"Lord Ainz, we caught this dragon entering in your territory, and on his neck, he was holding this cross. We don't know what it is, so we thought that you might know, my Lord." said Angmar.

Ainz took the cross and observed it.

"What... the fuck!?"

He saw the dragon that was shivering and then he saw the cross, again he saw the dragon and then the cross.

"This is the Judgment Day, a freaking World-Class Item. Why was this on the neck of a Dragon Lord?"

Ainz approached the dragon but he started to step back. He could hear the hard breathing of the Dragon Lord.

"Don't fucking move, you overgrown lizard!" shouted the succubus.

All of them wanted to attack the dragon but Ainz waved his hand in a gesture for them to stop and they all calmed.

"Who are you?" asked Ainz with a normal voice.

The dragon gulped and then he spoke.

"My-My name is Zigur Errë Siros. I-I am known as Deep Darkness Dragon Lord.

"Now that's is a cool title. The way he looks, it really fits him."

Ainz showed the dragon the cross that he had on his hand.

"Where did you get this?"

"I-I fought with a powerful person and I-I emerged victoriously. I sensed the cross was valuable so I took it as a trophy."

Ainz understood what the dragon was talking about. Zigur was a player killer.

"Did you won the battle easily?" asked Ainz with curiosity.

"N-No, not really. Our battle was very long and harsh, but that warrior lost the battle because of his arrogance. He didn't even tell me his name. At last, I would have remembered him as a true warrior."

"So it was just a nameless fool, huh?" said the angel.

"It is as you say."

Ainz thought that this dragon was smart and cautious. There was a really big difference between him and the Brightness Dragon Lord that was so proud and arrogant.

"Now, do you know about the power of this cross?"

"I just know that is very valuable. I tried many times to find out its power but I really don't know what this cross can do." said Zigur while shrugging his lucky that it didn't work."

Zigur looked at Ainz with wonder. Could he know what that cross can do?

"Wha-What do you mean? Do you know anything?"

Ainz approached his hand at his mouth and coughed, meaning that he will start to explain. Zigur found it weird because a skeleton didn't have lungs

"This cross is a World Class Item and it's called Judgment Day. Now, the reason why I said that you were lucky that it didn't work, is that this world item can destroy half of the continent and the one who uses it, will die too. But the effect of the item will not stop. After the explosion, a deadly poison will be released and it will spread in the entire world, killing every living being on its way. Do you understand now?"

Zigur felt like his heart was about to explode and tears were about to fall from his golden eyes but he can not do that. No, his pride will never let him do that. For three hundred years, he had tried to use this item without knowing its power. If he would have activated its power, it could have ended up in a catastrophic tragedy. Every living being in this world would have died because of his foolish curiosity. For three hundred years, this cursed item had stayed on his neck. He was speechless.

"Do you want it back?"

The others didn't understand what their lord was thinking. That world item, should not stay in the hands of this dragon, it's too dangerous.

"... No… I don't want that thing back... I think it will be safe in your hands because you know what this cross can do."

"...If you say so."

Ainz put the World Class Item inside his inventory. Everyone was relieved of the dragon's decision. Suddenly Zigur bowed his head and made Ainz confused.

"What are you doing?" asked Ainz.

"Please, let me join the ranks of your subordinates!" said the Dragon Lord.

"...You seem like a decent dragon, Zigur. I don't want to overtake your freedom."

"My lord, I am strong, stronger than the Platinum Dragon Lord. I have stayed inside the Great Rift for 500 years doing nothing. Please, let me serve you, use me as you see fit."

Ainz thought for a moment. This dark dragon was level 95-100. He could be very useful, for example, negotiating with other Dragon Lords. He is creating a fleet with ships that can fly like the Ghost Ship to protect the skies of his kingdom, but dragons would not be bad. They can fly really fast in every direction. They will be the perfect sky guardians.

"All right, I accept you."

Zigur felt joy. A joy that he finally found the master that he can pledge his loyalty.

"All of you listen well. Deep Darkness Dragon Lord, Zigur Errë Siros is now my servant and your comrade."

All the undead beings lowered their weapons and bowed.

"Welcome to the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick, Zigur."

"I'm grateful! I will work hard to be worthy of Lord Ainz!"

"Umu. Everyone, let's go home."


	17. A bunch of idiots

Somewhere in Katze Plains…

Thirty-five people were riding on horses. They were wearing different armor and armed with different weapons. These people may seem like adventurers or workers, but they belonged to neither of them. These warriors worked for a criminal organization that is called Eight Fingers. This underground syndicate holds quite a large amount of influence, effectively controlling the entire Kingdom of Re-Estize from the shadows.

In the middle of this group was a large carriage that looked more like a cage, and it was being pulled by two horses. Inside this carriage were held plenty of women. Because of the war in the Draconic Kingdom, many families that escaped from the front line lived on the streets or temples. The greedy nobles offered jobs, especially for the girls but later they were blackmailed and captured to be sold as slaves.

The nobles sold the poor slaves to the Eight Fingers to be used for different jobs. The women were sent to the brothels. There, they will work to please the desires of the rich citizens of the Kingdom and most of them might end up dead because some man had some disgusting fetish.

"It would have been better if we passed near the border of the Slane Theocracy."

"Idiot, didn't you heard what the boss said? Those fanatics will arrest and execute us if they see us with these slaves. They will insert their dicks inside a female elf slave instead of inside a human female."

Slane Theocracy fights for human supremacy and all nonhumans should be slain or put into chains. But today was really hard to pass the border of this nation. They had sent thousands of soldiers everywhere for an unknown reason.

"I know man, but this place always gives me the chills."

Katze Plains was one really dangerous territory. In every direction someone goes, it might end up fighting with the undead. Fighting with simple skeletons and zombies is not very difficult, but a large horde of skeleton warriors will be a dead-end for these criminals.

"Hey, wanna hear some good news?" spoke one of the criminals that was a bit fat.

"Hmm, tell us."

"These women are all pure!"

"Wait, you mean…

"Yes! It will be our job to break them, hahaha!"

"Ohh, I can't wait!"

All of them were excited. A slave should be completely mind broken before the client requests her. They will rape them till they can't put any more resistance. All the women were in despair about the fate that awaits them.

"Still, isn't the atmosphere in Katze Plains a bit different than the other times that we had passed here?"

"It looks the same to me tho."

"He is right."

The one who spoke with a weird voice was not a mortal. He wore a red robe that covered his body.

"What do you mean, lord Davernoch?"

Davernoch was an Elder Lich and a member of Six Arms, the security department of the criminal organization Eight Fingers.

"The negative energy here is very high and is not normal. It all started with that earthquake three years ago. I wonder who is causing this?"

Davernoch always wanted to improve his magic and something like this interested him. If he puts this kind of power in his hands, he will be the most powerful elder lich that has ever existed.

"Well, I really don't know, but as long as we have sir Davernoch with us, there is no need to fear the Katze Plains, we can even sleep here and nothing will hurt us, haha."

"Of course human, I am the undead king, all the undead bow before me." spoke proudly Davernoch.

He was always arrogant and thought highly of himself like he was the ultimate elder lich.

"Haha, hail the Undead King Davern…

One of the men turned his gaze at the one who was praising Davernoch. His eyes went wide what he saw. An arrow had penetrated his head and fell on the ground lifeless.

"Whe- Where did that come from?!"

Suddenly a rain of arrows fell toward them. Those arrows were coming from a cliff. Those who had shields protected themselves. Some who didn't, died by countless of arrows penetrating their bodies.

"AAAAAAHH! MY LEG! MY LEG!"

There were others who were hit but didn't die and they screamed in agony from the pain. The girl in the wagon had embraced each other from fear. Some men had hidden behind the wagon because they didn't care if the girls died so they were using them as meat shields.

At that moment, many figures begin to drop from the cliff. They wore dark full plate armor and held bastard swords.

"Lord Davernoch, sho-shoot them with fireballs!" shouted the man.

"R-Right!"

[Fireball]

Davernoch cast the 3rd tier spell and hit one of the warriors but from the fire, he came out unharmed. That shocked Davernoch and the other criminals.

"We have no other choice! We have to fight them! Sir Davernoch, support us with magic!"

The criminals charged at them but…

Because they had no attention behind them, warriors on undead horses attacked them by surprise. The criminals didn't know what to do and who to attack first and when the other warriors reached them, a massacre started. The criminals tried with all their strength to resist but the warriors in dark armor broke their swords and cutting them into two pieces. The blood, the heads, and other body parts flew in every direction.

NO! NO! I SURRENDER…

They had no mercy for them.

Davernoch had cast Fireball many times but it didn't do damage to the warriors and suddenly, a bastard sword was on his shoulder. He didn't dare to make a move but the bastard sword was like telling him to turn around.

He slowly turned and now in front of him was a being that was wearing a black robe that covered his entire face could not be seen and it looked like it was endless darkness inside that hood. But it was clear that this being was wearing armor because his hands were covered with metallic gauntlets. He put the sword near Davernoch's neck.

"What did you call yourself again?"

As an undead, Davernoch did not feel fear but this situation is showing him what it means to be a human. Other warriors surrounded him and were looking at him. Some of them were holding the heads of his comrades in their hands.

"D-Davernoch!"

"Not this, the other one."

He put the edge of the sword, even more near his throat.

"The-The U-Undead King!"

"Oh really?"

"Sir, we let two of these scumbags alive and this carriage is full of human females. What should we do with them?"

"Bring everyone in the city!"

"Yes Sir!"

Ainz was with Evil Lord Wrath and the Overlord General, Skander. He wore a silver full plate armor that had a crimson cape behind him. They were at a camp that had many barracks with Death Warriors. All of them bowed their heads with respect when they saw their lord and the general. Ainz saw many young vampires that were training with the Death Warriors.

"My Lord, that Nazgul with his platoon is coming here!" said Skander.

They had many many corpses on their shoulders and a carriage was behind them. Ainz noticed the Nazgul that had grabbed someone like garbage. The Nazgul arrived and bowed his head to his lord, then he dropped the trash in front of his master.

Davernoch for a moment looked around and the undead warriors that were around were staring at him. He understood that he was in a military place. But what shocked him the most was the undead that was in front of him.

"Lieutenant, what's the meaning of this? Lord Ainz demand answers from you." spoke the Overlord General with a firm tone.

"Yes Sir, we captured them near the city. I think they are slave traders because that wagon is full of human females."

"WHAT?"

Skander went quickly to the carriage and saw the human girls that were looking at him with terrified eyes.

"This… This is unmanly! Absolutely disgusting! This shall not stand! Lord Ainz give me the order to remove these maggots from the face of the earth!"

Skandar took out his greatsword and was ready to slay the lich and the two human males. The two humans were shivering by the fear and the great sword of Skander was near them.

"Hold your weapon, for now, Skander!" ordered Ainz.

"As you wish, my Lord."

Ainz turned his gaze at the ugly elder lich on the ground.

"Who are you lich and where do you come from?"

"My-My name i-is D-Davernoch! I-I come from the K-Kingdom!"

"Who do you work for?"

"I-I work for the E-Eight Fingers! I-I am a member of Six Arms!"

Ainz somehow remembered to have heard from Blue Rose about this criminal organization that rules the Kingdom from the shadows. He was thinking to send his forces to kill them all and bring their commanders here.

"Kill this lich Skander."

In the moment that he was about to slay the lich…

"Wait a moment!" the Nazgul shouted.

Skander turned at him. The crimson points inside his skull were burning like fire.

"Lieutenant, what are you trying to do?! Why are you trying to stop me from executing the orders that Lord Ainz gave me? Answer now!

"Lord Ainz…

"What is it, Lieutenant? Speak, I'm not angry at you." spoke Ainz with a soft voice.

"Thank you, my Lord! This filth called himself something that every one of us will call it blasphemy."

"Oh, and what did this lich call himself?"

"Tell him, you scum!"

The Nazgul kicked the lich on the butt.

"Un-Undead K-King…

Every one of them looked at the lich confused for a moment and then…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ainz, the Evil Lord Wrath, and everyone in the camp was laughing like they had heard the biggest joke in their life. Then they stop because of their undead nature and the only one who was laughing was Wrath.

"HAHAHA! Undead King! More like... Undead PEASANT!"

"KKKKKKHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Again they started to laugh when they heard what Wrath said. The title was truly perfect for the little lich.

Ainz put his hand on the Nazgul shoulder.

"Splendid work Lieutenant. Continue to serve me well."

YES! For eternity, my Lord!

Ainz pointed his finger at the lich that was standing frightened on the ground.

[Hell Flame]

The small flame touched the body of the lich and after that, he screamed in agony from the burning till it turned into ashes.

"Did you understand that, my general? The Lieutenant didn't want that lich to die fast."

"Yes my Lord! Good job Lieutenant!"

The Nazgul respectfully bowed his head.

"My lord, about the human girls?" asked the general.

Ainz looked at the girls. He pitied them.

"I will turn them into vampires. I don't think they want to live among humans anymore."

Even if he sends them back where they come from, the girls will be homeless and maybe they will be captured again, so the best decision was to turn them into vampires and become his citizens.

"Interrogate those two scumbags. I'm going back to the castle."

"As you wish, my Lord."


	18. Trap

Arwintar, Baharuth Empire

In the middle of the mighty capital of the Empire lies the Imperial Palace. This palace is the home of Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, The Bloody Emperor. He took the throne at the age of twelve and purged many nobles that tried to oppose him. After that, he strengthened and enriched Empire making it one of the most powerful human nations.

Every year, the Empire declared war against the Kingdom and they fight in the cursed land of Katze Plains. Three years ago, something mysterious happened at the fortress that was protected by the imperial knights. The Emperor had sent knights many times but none of them returned back alive. Because of this, the Empire and the Kingdom still fought each other in Katze Plains but closer to the border of the two nations.

Jircniv was staying in his throne room, reading some documents. His two Imperial Knights, Baziwood Peshmel and Nimble Arc Dale Anoch were there to protect the Emperor from anything that might be dangerous.

Jircniv was worried because he had sent 500 knights again at the fortress. It had passed a week and a half and no reports have arrived. Many families had asked about the return of their husbands or sons and the Emperor's knights sent a letter to them that they lost their lives protecting the Empire from monsters.

...Maybe it was not a lie, maybe there is a monster that had invaded the fortress and it's killing anyone that approaches. It was impossible for the soldiers of the Kingdom to do that because they were not as strong as the trained imperial knights, so it was sure that there might be a powerful monster there that it's killing the knights.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door and it was a royal guard.

"Your Majesty, Lord Vermillion has arrived."

"Let him in."

Loune Vermillion entered the room and respectfully bowed his head in front of the Emperor. On his hands, he had some documents and Jircniv hoped to be a report from the knights.

"So what do you have for me Vermillion?" asked Jircniv.

"Your Majesty, from 500 knights that went to take back the fortress, only one has returned alive."

Jircniv couldn't believe it that after three years someone managed to return back.

"Where is that knight? I want to honor him." said Jircniv.

Vermillion lowered his head, which made Jircniv confused. Something bad must have happened to that knight.

"Your Majesty… after he gave us some information about the monster that attacked them… he killed himself."

"So it was a monster after all."

Jircniv closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was expecting something like this, then he opened his eyes and looked at Vermillion.

"What was that monster?"

"That knight told us that the monster that attacked them was a bulky undead warrior in black full plate armor with a huge shield and a strange sword."

The face of Jircniv paled and a chill run down his spine. Years ago, he had heard a description like this from Fluder. A monster like that appeared before and killed a lot of knights, but there were survivors that live to bring the report for a powerful undead. If Fluder and his magic caters wouldn't have been there, then the Empire might have been in a really dangerous situation. That monster was brought here in the capital for experiments and was held deep underground in a prison.

"Your Majesty, could it be that…" It was Baziwood who spoke worriedly.

Yes, the description is the same. That monster must be a Death Knight.

Nimble and Baziwood shocked when they heard the name of the legendary undead. A monster like that can slaughter an entire nation alone. The only one who can defeat that monster was Fluder with the help of his students, the Dragon Lords, and the heroes of the past. Sending an army against that thing is suicide.

This undead must be slain at all costs. Jircniv thought that the Empire or the other nations were somehow lucky that the Death Knight hasn't attacked any of them but stayed in Katze Plains for three years.

"What should we do, your Majesty?" asked Nimble.

"Bring here Fluder, now!" demanded the young emperor.

After an hour, Fluder Paradyne arrived at the Imperial Palace. The man was very old, he possessed a magnificent white beard, had snow-white hair and wisdom could be seen in his eyes. This old man was known as the strongest wizard in the human nations and the trump card of the Baharuth Empire.

Fluder entered inside the throne room and respectfully bowed his head to the emperor. Jircniv didn't allow him to kneel because he knew well that Fluder was very old and it will not be good for the body of the old man.

"It's good to see you again, my dear boy."

"How is your health gramps?"

Jircniv knows Fluder since he was a child. The old man has raised and taught Jircniv like he was his own son. Fluder always believed that this young man is the mightiest emperor in the history of the Baharuth Empire and the one who will lead this nation to a golden age.

"I'm really good, your Majesty. What can I do for you?"

Jircniv gave Fluder a document to read it. His hands started to shiver and his eyes went wide while reading the document. When it comes to magic and undead, Fluder was always interested and won't stop to speak about it.

"Another Death Knight!?"

"Yes gramps, only one survivor returned and described the monster but he later died."

Fluder stroked his beard while looking at the document.

"Let me go and destroy the Death Knight, your Majesty."

The old man was truly excited about this, and it worried the emperor because this legendary undead was really powerful, who knows, the old man might approach that thing to study it. He might even suggest bringing that monster in the capital like the other one.

What will happen if that Death Knight frees himself from the prison? That monster will go on a rampage and massacre everyone in his way. That will be the end of the Empire. One day, Jircniv will order Fluder to kill that thing once and for all.

"That's why I brought you here gramps. Leinas Rockbruise and two thousand knights will come with you."

"That young lady?"

"Yes."

All in this room knows very well about her. Leinas Rockbruise was the only female member of the Four Imperial Knights and the least loyal among them. She prioritizes her own life above all else. But Jircniv feared about Fluder too. Because of his obsession with magic, he might betray the Jircniv and the Empire will lose their ace in the hole.

Jircniv raised from his throne and spoke.

"That creature is a walking disaster and we should not let him roam around easily. Fluder Paradyne you must destroy this Death Knight that has killed our knights for such a long time."

Fluder bowed his head in front of the Emperor that adored as his own son.

"It will be done, your Imperial Majesty!"

Katze Plains, after a weak.

Two thousand knights of the Baharuth Empire were marching in the cursed land known as Katze Plains. Many knights did not felt good that they were selected to come here, but the stronger wizard Fluder Paradyne was there with them so they felt a bit relieved.

Fifty magic casters that were selected by Fluder were here to support him as they did years ago to defeat the first Death Knight. Leinas Rockbruise, a woman with blonde hair that covers her right side of her face because of a curse and wearing a plate armor was riding alongside Fluder. She was a young woman that did not like to talk very much so Fluder didn't disturb her.

On his left side was a young girl that was 16 years old. She had blue eyes and short blonde hair that was cut to a length barely reaching her shoulders. Her name was Arche Eeb Rile Furt.

"It was really hard to find you, child."

"Sorry master, but when the emperor stripped away my family's nobility, I had to drop out from the Imperial Magic Academy and find a job because my parents are heavily in debt."

Even when the emperor decided to strip her family's nobility, they still continue to live in a prodigal lifestyle, which constantly puts the family into financial trouble every single day. Arche has to work day and night to bring money home and pay the debt.

"Child, that job is kinda dangerous."

Arche was forced to become a worker. That job is similar to an adventurer but the workers receive and complete requests on their own without going through the Adventurer's Guild. They can even do dirty jobs without being strictly bound by the rules of the Adventurer's Guild or a respective country. Workers do not have support from the Adventurer Guild so they had to take jobs with great risks that might end their lives.

"I know master, but I had to take it." Arche lowered her head.

Fluder felt bad for her to have such stupid parents. Just because some nobles were incompetent, their children might have been somehow different from them, but the emperor had to do what was better for the Empire and Fluder respected what the young emperor did.

"Child, I will help you."

"Ma-Master, there is no need to trouble yourself!"

"My child, you have the potential to eventually reach my rank. I can not let a talent like you go to waste."

Arche is a 3rd tier magic caster with an innate talent called the "All-Seeing Eyes". She was even able to see the tier of a magic caster. In the future, she might be a second Fluder and great potential for the Empire. If the emperor finds out what she is capable to do, she might have a place in the Imperial Palace.

"Thank you for everything master!"

Arche was happy because she will be able to take her twin sisters with her and she will not send money anymore to her parents. She will let them taste the reality that they are not what they used to be in the past.

As the army march, now they were passing in a place that looked like a canyon on both sides. All of them were vigilant and kept looking if the undead monsters will ambush them. Skeleton warriors will attack them immediately because they will kill every living being they see, but intelligent undead like elder liches will make plans to attack a large army like this.

Leinas was observing around. There were no movements on the cliffs. If the Death Knight appears, she hoped that Fluder with the magic caster will attack the undead immediately. Leinas valued her life more than anyone and she did not want to go against that monster. She will let everyone die here and save herself.

"That bastard!"

Leinas grinds her teeth. The emperor might have done this on purpose. Because she wasn't loyal, he wanted to get rid of her. She felt the anger that was boiling inside her heart. She has decided, if things get ugly, she will abandon everyone and escape with all her might. The Death Knight was a being that she can not fight.

This place is too dangerous. She should have never accepted to come here and for this, she cursed the emperor. Leinas turned her gaze at the horizon and saw that they were about to pass these cliffs but…

"Everyone STOP!" ordered Leinas while waving her hand for the army to stop the march.

The reason why Leinas ordered them to stop, was because of the two figures that were coming slowly towards them on horses. All the knights had their weapons ready and the magic caster was about to hit them with spells.

As the two figures approached, Leinas figured that both of them were females. One had short blonde hair, her skin was pale white and she was wearing bikini armor. Her curvy body and delicate features made Leinas clicked her tongue. If she didn't have this curse, she would have been as beautiful as her.

The other one was a beauty of darkness. Her skin was dark purple and was wearing an elegant dark armor. On her breastplate was the figure of a wolf. She had short pure white hair that almost covered one side of her face and the color of her eyes was yellow. Her long ears that looked like the ears of an elf had some golden earrings. Leinas thought that she might be a dark elf but someone like her in this place was weird. Even their horses were weird because they had horns on their heads.

The two females stopped some meters away from the army and they were looking at Leinas and Fluder, then the woman with blonde hair spoke…

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The strongest wizard of the Empire and one of the Four Imperial Knights."

"Who are you?" asked Leinas.

Both the women looked at each other and later turned their heads. Leinas felt that aura of these women was dangerous. Her instinct was warning her to run away.

"My name is Clementine~"

"My name is Nualia."

"What are you looking for here?" asked Nualia. Her voice was serious compared to Clementine.

"There is a dangerous undead wandering here that we call Death Knight. We are here to destroy him!" replied Leinas.

"A Death Knight you say? Boys!"

Up in the cliff on the left side, appeared hundreds of bulky undead warriors with tower shields. Leinas felt a chill that was crawling down her spine. She imagined her soul leaving her body. They were all Death Knights and a single one of them can destroy this army like it's nothing.

Noises of metal could be heard because the knights of the empire were shivering in fear and the faces of the magic caster were terrified. But on the right side of the cliff, appeared hundreds of other undead warriors. They had the same height as the Death Knights but they were not bulky. They wore black full plate armor from head to toe and were equipped with black gothic bastard swords. Each one of them was using as mount a skeletal horse and a shining aura covered the bones of the beast.

"Soul Eaters…

It was Fluder who spoke. Leinas turned at him quickly.

"What did you say?!"

"Tho- those horses are Soul Eater… Woah HAHAHAHAHA!"

The strongest wizard was laughing like a crazy old man. No one has seen this side of Fluder before and it didn't fit for a person like him. Leinas didn't have time for this. They had fallen into a trap.

"Paradyne we have to…

"Did-did you summon these magnificent undead beings, my lady?"

The eyes of Leinas shocked. The old man has lost his mind, and it was not hearing her words.

"Well, I am able to summon them, but these Death Knights here belong to the Supreme Being."

"Supreme Being?! May-may I meet him please?"

What in the world is this old fool thinking? Leinas was screaming inside. Did he really think that they will let him alive? They were surrounded by walking disasters, and he was screaming in joy. She wanted to run away but she was afraid that the Death Knights will chase her.

"Of course, old man."

An undead being was floating in the sky. He was wearing a black robe and was holding a large war scythe. This was the image of a grim reaper. Fluder's and Arche's eyes were wide open because they can see the overwhelming aura of the undead being in the sky.

"YOU-YOU ARE…

"No, no, no, old man. I am another of his servants. You, the other magic caster, and the female warrior will come with us to the Supreme Palace."

"What about the knights?" asked Leinas.

In truth, she didn't care about them, but she had to ask.

"They will stay here."

A black void that looked like it was sucking the light appeared behind Clementine and Nualia and entered inside the black void.

"Get inside that gate now."

Fluder was the first to go and then Arche followed him. Leinas gulped and started to walk toward the black void with the other magic caster. She looked behind and saw the knights for the last time. They looked like they wanted to say "Don't leave us please!" But she wanted to save herself and didn't have time for them but she still felt pity. As she was about to touch the black void, Leinas closed her eyes and went inside.

Thanatos looked at the remaining lambs.

"Kill them all boys."

They appeared at the doors of a grand castle. They didn't know where they were teleported but it looked like they were in a city because they can see behind countless buildings and heard the voices of the citizens. The grand door opened slowly by two undead warriors.

"Follow us!" ordered Nualia.

As they entered the castle, they were amazed by the architecture. It looked like they had entered a fantasy world. The floor shine from the cleanliness and the ceiling was painted with undead beings that were praying to another undead being that might be a god.

For Fluder this was a sacred place. This was impossible to be built by the humans. Everywhere they went they saw guards and maids doing their job.

Now they reached another grand door that was carved with two undead warriors that looked like they will attack anyone that approaches.

"Where are we?"

Leinas didn't understand, where in the world was this place, and the most important, she was afraid of what will happen to her. They might have angered the lord that rules this place and because of that, he might execute them all. She hoped that the old fool will not start to scream like an imbecile again.

"Behind this door is the throne room. His Majesty, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown is waiting for you. Show him respect."

They all nodded and waited for the door to open. Two undead warriors in full plate armor opened the door. A wide, high room appeared, enough for several hundred people, with a high ceiling that had numerous beautiful walls were decorated with golden decorations as highlights. This was a piece of art. The house of a God that was sitting on a golden throne.

The king was surrounded by demons, angels, and undead beings that were looking at the humans.

"He is...

The entire body of Leinas was shivering and one can tell from the metallic sounds of her armor. The one who was sitting on the golden throne was a being that humans might call a God. He was wearing a dark majestic robe and his chest was exposed showing his clean white bones and a red orb under his ribs. On his skeletal fingers shined the beautiful rings and on his right hand, he was holding a shining golden staff. With his dreadful eyes, he stared at the mortals.

Fluder immediately kneeled almost kissing the floor not caring about the pain on his back. The others did what Fluder did and all of them were kneeling in front of the Sorcerer King.

"My master~ these are the mortal that has entered the Sorcerer Kingdom."

"Rise your heads." spoke the Sorcerer King.

All the mortals obeyed the dominant voice of the Sorcerer King and raised their heads. They were all sweating from fear.

"Tell me your name, old man." demanded the Sorcerer King.

"Yes, Oh Mighty God of the endless magic. This lowly human is called Fluder Paradyne.

The way he spoke, pleased the subordinates of the Sorcerer King. That's how lower life forms like humans should address the Supreme Being.

"Tell me Fluder, what is that you desire the most?"

Leinas didn't think that he would ask Fluder like that. She thought that he will shout at him for entering his territory.

"My dearest desire is to see the abyss of magic and become stronger!"

"Is that so? In that case, what will you do for me... if I fulfill your desires?"

"Everything! I will do everything for you, Oh God of Magic! I will sacrifice the entire Empire for you! My faith lies in the god that rules and presides over magic!

Arche couldn't believe that her master was screaming like this. This was not her master, he was a completely different person. He was not anymore the caring old man, but someone that will sell his soul to the devil and sacrifice anything for his goals. This was the true face of Fluder Paradyne.

"Then kill that young girl that is standing by your side, for me."

Arche felt like someone stabbed her in the heart when she heard those words. He was ordering Fluder to kill her. She saw her master rising on his feet and turned to her. The eyes of Arche were shocked because when she saw the face of her master, there was not even a bit of mercy there, but he was smiling because he was about to reach his dream. The images of her sisters that are waiting for her to return home showed up in her mind. She was about to be killed by her own master as a sacrifice for the Undead God.

[Dragon Light…

[STOP]

A voice of a female was heard. It was the voice of one of the subordinates of the Sorcerer King. Fluder wasn't able to move a muscle.

"What is happening?! The God of Magic gave me an order and I have to obey! I want to see the abyss of magic!"

"Enough Fluder, step away from her!" ordered the Sorcerer King

Fluder now was able to move and kneeled. The arms of Arche were shaking and they barely were keeping her from collapsing completely on the floor. Her face was in despair and tears were coming out from her eyes.

"Good job Fluder. It was true that you will do anything that I order you to do. Even killing your apprentice. Excellent!"

The Sorcerer rose from his throne and approached Fluder.

"I don't know if this will work. I have never summoned an undead on a living body. I hope I don't embarrass myself in front of everyone." thought Ainz.

Ainz raised his skeletal hand towards Fluder and activated his skill.

[Create High Tier Undead - Overlord Wiseman]

Flude saw how the black liquid enveloped him and he made some sound like he was drowning underwater. After that, his body began to twist and change. Then the black liquid fell from his body and what appeared now was a skeletal undead being that was wearing a pure white robe adorned with golden edges.

I- I finally can see it! The abyss of magic!

"What? Does he have his human memories? Well, damn!"

"Stop Fluder!"

"Ah yes, my lord!"

"It's not that I want to stop you to feel joy but if you do that, you will activate your death aura and will kill them all."

"Thank you! Thank you for granting my wish! I Fluder Paradyne will serve you for eternity."

The level 100 Overlord Wiseman kneeled and wanted to kiss the feet of his master.

"Now, what is that you desire, child?"

Arche's body froze at that moment. She didn't think that the Sorcerer King will ask her this question as he did with Fluder. He might be undead but he will grant her wish in exchange she serves him for eternity. She had to take this chance or she will never see her sister again.

I-I want to be stronger so I- I can take my sister away from my parents!

There, she said it. She thought that the Sorcerer King will find this reason foolish.

"Granted."

"Huh?!"

[Create High Tier Vampire - Ancient Vampire]

Red liquid covered Arche completely. Then the red liquid entered inside her mouth. Arche saw her skin was paler and she had sharp nails that can cut a human-like paper. Arche now was a level 85 Ancient Vampire that can use the magic of the highest tier. She bowed deeply in front of her master.

"Thank you very much!" said Arche with tears in her eyes.

"Go."

"What, my lord?"

"Go and bring your sisters in my kingdom."

Arche wiped her tears and went outside.

"Fluder, take your students with you, and grant them immortality."

"Yes, my lord! Now, my children come with me, we have to serve our Lord!

All of them went out following Fluder. Now only Leinas was standing on the floor bowing and she heard the steps of the Sorcerer King approaching.

"Raise your head, miss." he ordered.

Leinas rose her head and looked at his eyes. He reached out his hand and removed her hair from her face. He was observing the cursed side of her face.

" A curse, right?"

"Y-Yes!"

"So, do you want to serve me? I have grand plans."

"Yes, I will do everything for you. But please, I don't want this curse anymore on my face!"

"Granted."

[Create High Tier Vampire - Blood Empress]

As it happened with Arche, the red liquid covered her body and then entered her mouth. The Sorcerer King gave her a mirror, so she can see herself. Tears started to come out from her crimson eyes because she saw that the disgusting green curse was not there but her normally beautiful face.

"Thank you, my lord! I Leinas Rockbruise, swear that will serve you for eternity. Everything that I have, belongs to you."

"Umu, now give Leinas a room."

A maid came and took Leinas. She now will enjoy her beauty for eternity and… will kill everyone that wronged her.

"I think this turned out good" thought Ainz.

"My love."

"Hm, what is it Zesshi?"

"It's time for us to have some fun. You promised me."

"Umu...


	19. The Guardians of the Sky

Beastman Kingdom

In the northeast of the realm of the beastman lies a great mountain called Mount Korab. No demihuman dared to approach this place because this mount was the home of the Volcanic Dragon Lord, Mordo Flakë Zell, and his great family of the fire dragons. This family now might be considered as a giant tribe because the number of the fire dragons in this mountain was 5000, but the Volcanic Dragon Lord still called this a great family.

Five hundred years ago, Mordo didn't want to fight against the Eight Greed Kings, and because of that, the Dragon Emperor banished him from the Draconic Empire and called all his kin low dragons. To be called a low dragon was like to be called a wyvern. The dragons never had respect for the wyverns because they were considered a disgusting breed.

Mordo didn't care what the other Dragon Lords said about him. He took all his family and traveled mountain to mountain until he reached Mount Korab. There he began to raise the number of his kin, reaching a tremendous number that no one would believe. Many of his children were at an age that might become Dragon Lords and Mordo was proud of what he has achieved.

He didn't stop his children to leave the mount. The doors were always open, but the children loved their father and stayed to protect the family from any possible threat. Sometimes they fight with the tribe of the thunder dragons because of the food, but it never ends with death because the adult dragons intervene and stop the fight.

Four young fire dragons were guarding the entrance inside the mountain. The color of their scales was reddish dark and had golden eyes. Three of them were 100 years old and the other was 180 years old. There should always be an older dragon with the young dragons but still 180 years old was too young for a dragon.

"Oii Tiro, can I go now. I need to sleep, HAAAAA." spoke the young dragon.

"Just wait a little more, stupid little brother."

"But we have been guarding this place for a long time."

"You fool! Dangerous monsters might attack us if we don't guard here."

"Dangerous monsters like what?"

"Like the Eight Greed Kings."

Two of the young dragons shocked when they heard what he said and they turned their head to Tiro. The Eight Greed Kings were known by young dragons, because of the tales that are told by their parents. They feared the greed kings because they almost killed all the dragons in the past. Even the Dragon Lords that were known as the strongest beings in the world weren't a match for those powerful monsters.

"Ah, again with those eight fools! Greed kings here, greed kings there, greed kings did this, greed kings did that, shut the hell up with this bullshit! It's getting old."

"Brother, you should not say that. Many brave dragons died at the hands of those monsters."

"That's right! They died fighting and our father ran away like a coward-

At the moment he said the last word, Tiro hits him with his tail in the head and caused him to fall on the ground.

"If it wasn't for our father, we wouldn't be here right now. Don't you ever talk about our father with that language! Do you understand?"

"I-I'm sorry, I went too far."

The young dragon lowered his head from the scolding. If he keeps acting like this, one day he will leave his family.

"Brothers…

"Do you want to leave us? Do it! We won't stop you."

"Brothers…

I-I just…

"Brothers...

"What?!" shouted Tiro.

"Who is that? What is that?!"

Tiro and the other two dragons turned their heads in the direction where the young dragon was looking. Their eyes went wide and the reason was that a dark creature was flying towards them. As it approached, the young fire dragons understood that the creature was a dragon.

They wanted to run inside the mountain but the dragon landed in front of them and they couldn't move their legs because they were afraid. The dragon was very large like their father but this dark dragon was way too terrifying. Only his eyes were gold, everything else about his form was dark.

"Greetings little ones. I am Deep Darkness Dragon Lord."

The legendary Dragon Lord was in front of them. It looked exactly as they have heard in the stories. They couldn't believe that such a mighty Dragon Lord would appear here in Korab Mountain, but still, he didn't look like he was here for a massacre. Tiro, slowly made a step forward and spoke…

"We-Welcome mighty Dragon Lord. My-My name is Tiro, one of the sons of Volcanic Dragon Lord."

"Oh splendid, I have come to visit Mordo. Is he here?"

"Ye-Yes, our father is home. P-Please, follow me."

The young dragons open the path and they went inside the mountain. They passed through many tunnels until they reached the grand cave. There were many fire dragons inside. When the adult dragons saw the dark dragon, they immediately rose on their feet to be ready to attack the intruder and help their little brother, but…

"Hoo, look who has woken up from his slumber."

A giant dragon with crimson scales spoke while rising on his feet.

"It's been a long time Mordo."

"Indeed, it's been a long time, hahaha, come old friend."

Zigur went where Mordo was and sit near him. There was a lot of food near him but this was nothing compared to the food he is eating in the Sorcerer Kingdom and the soft place he is sleeping.

"Oh, you have mountain goats here. My favorite food."

"Hahaha, I know that you would say that. Eat as much as you want my friend."

Zigur and Mordo started to eat and laugh with each other. The adults were near them eating, and the young dragons observed and learned how the adults speak with each other. They were looking at wonder how their father was so happy.

"How have you been Mordo?"

"Fine Zigur, just staying here with my children."

Zigur looked at the adult dragons. Some of them might be 500 years old, but he was surprised that no one of them has left him but they all lived here as a big family.

"There are a lot of young dragons here. Do you really like children or is something else?"

"Well uuuuhh…"

Mordo looked at his wives that were behind him, and they quickly turned their heads around like they weren't hearing the conversation between the two Dragon Lords.

"Uhh, something like that."

"...I see. Have you encountered any danger these years?"

"500 years ago, I ran away. I just didn't want to fight against those kings. But 200 years ago, a monster appeared out of nowhere that looked like a disgusting insect and it killed five young dragons."

Zigur saw that Mordo lowered his head.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't…

"Ahaha, don't worry Zigur. I avenged my sons. And today only those thunder dragons are a bit annoying but it's not a problem."

"Do they have a leader."

"Yes, it's a dragoness. Her husband, the Thunder Dragon Lord was killed by those kings."

"Were those kings really strong?"

"Oh yes, really powerful Zigur. I saw them only once. Two of them slew ten Dragon Lords in a really short time. Scary isn't it?"

"Cure Elim said the same thing."

"Mhm, three hundred years ago, I fought a warrior that was as powerful as them in my cave."

Mordo and the others were all surprised by Zigur.

"So you ran away, right?"

"No Mordo, the battle was long and harsh but I emerged victoriously."

"Amazing, even the Dragon Emperor couldn't do that!"

"From that battle, I learned a lot of things Mordo. For example, not to be an arrogant fool who thinks he is undefeatable."

Mordo felt that there was something inside those words. Zigur was not like he was in the past and he really preferred this Zigur right now. He wanted to tell him that now he just needs a female and have some children, but Zigur was not that type of dragon.

"Bahamut would be proud. Hey, that pervert Dragon Lord came here some years ago."

Zigur stared at Mordo confused for a moment. What fool would call himself like that?

"Pervert Dragon Lord… Oh, you mean that Dragon Lord."

"That fool will breed with any female creature he encounters. Can't believe that he uses his wild magic only for those things. Makes me want to kill him."

"Don't worry about that. He is dead."

"Hoo, and who killed him?" asked Mordo with excitement.

"My master slew him." replied Zigur with a proud expression.

"Hmm, I see- Wait, what?!"

"What?"

Both the Dragon Lords were looking at each other in the eyes. Zigur looked normal but Mordo was confused from what Zigur said just now. The adult dragons were just looking at them and eating but slowly because they didn't want to make weird noises that will disturb the conversation between the Dragon Lords.

"Who was that?"

"...My master. Is something wrong?"

"... No, I just uuhhh... Wow, someone like you has a master?"

Mordo was surprised that the mighty Deep Darkness Dragon Lord took orders from someone else, and he looked like he was really proud of his master.

"I have to tell you, Mordo. My Lord is ten times more powerful than any Dragon Lord. He is a Supreme Being."

Not just proud. He is a fanatic. That's what Mordo thought.

"Really? Well, that makes sense as to how he has killed that fool."

"Mordo… you never asked about why I did I come here."

For a moment, Mordo stared at Zigur without saying a word.

"Well… tell me then."

Zigur closed his eyes, turned, and went to a place that everyone can hear him. Others rose and waited for him to speak.

"Mordo, the name of my lord is Ainz Ooal Gown. He is the Sorcerer King of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick. God of Life and Death... Join us."

Mordo was dumbfounded and the others were astonished. His master is God. Just how powerful can this Ainz Ooal Gown be?

"Is the Sorcerer King, a dragon?" asked one of the adult dragons.

"No, my lord is an undead. The name of his species is called Overlord."

They had never heard about Overlords, but the name of this species sounds really powerful and royal. The adult dragons were speaking with each other and they looked like they liked the idea to join with Zigur, but Mordo was still not sure about this.

"I-I really don't know what to say about this, Zigur."

"Oh, father let's join with lord Zigur!"

Mordo quickly turned his eyes at the one who spoke. It was one of the eldest sons, Dorio. He saw the other sons and they looked like they were excited to go to the Sorcerer Kingdom.

"How should I deal with this?!"

"My son, are you sure about this?"

Dorio turned his head at Zigur and spoke…

"Lord Zigur, does his Majesty have grand plans?"

Mordo was confused by the question that his son made.

"World Conquest." Zigur said that nice and clear for everyone to hear and understand it.

"You see father, if we don't become subordinates of his Majesty, he might consider us enemies and when he conquer this land, he might execute us all. And who knows, his Majesty might order Lord Zigur to kill us. That would be really heartbreaking, don't you think father?"

Mord was speechless and was staring at Dorio with his jaw open. He couldn't believe it how fast his son thought this.

"Your son is smart, he might have your wisdom!" praised Zigur."

"No… no, I'm not like that!"

Mordo just wanted to protect his family. He was not a really smart dragon as the others thought him to be, but his son was something else. He knows how to negotiate with others. He had stopped a battle with the thunder dragons with just words. Sometimes Mordo thought that Dorio was weird and he should become strong. In a world like this, his son should sharpen his claws.

"Let's do this father!" His eldest and strongest son Thramir spoke with an excited voice.

They all were waiting for Mordo to give his answer. They were free to go anyway but they didn't want to leave their father behind. Mordo shrugged his shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Fine, I accept, but what will our status be?"

"Guardians of the sky."

"That's nice and good. I like this, at last, we will fly a lot." said Thramir.

Flying was like walking for the dragons.

"I will go to tell the Wyvern Lord about this!" said Dorio.

"Wyvern Lord?"

"Yes, his tribe is larger than us."

"Very good, but will they accept?"

"Don't worry Lord Zigur, wyverns will never let a chance like this go away."

Dorio and Thramir went together to the canyons where the tribe of the wyverns is located. Mordo ordered the others to hold the eggs soft not to broke and now everyone went out from the mountain but they encountered some dragons outside. They had blue and white scales. They were the thunder dragons and their leader Argnosa was with them. She looked around and saw thousands of dragons. They looked like they wanted to migrate somewhere.

"What do you want woman?" asked Mordo with a serious tone.

"My dragons saw that dark scale dragon that was coming here. I thought that you all were in danger, so we came to help."

"Thanks but no thanks. He is a comrade of mine. We are leaving, you can have the mountain if you want it."

Her eyes went wide from his words. They had fought many years about the ownership of this mountain and now he is leaving it like a gift for her and the thunder dragons. There must be something wrong here.

"Where are you going?" Argnosa asked.

"Sorcerer Kingdom."

Argnosa was confused because she had never heard about this nation before.

"Where is that kingdom?"

"Katze Plains, we are now the subordinates of his Majesty, the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown."

"Is he undead?"

"Yes, you have a problem with that?"

Suddenly Zigur spoke. His tone made the thunder dragoness shiver. It will be not good to disrespect this Ainz Ooal Gown.

"No-No I don't! Are you really leaving this mountain Mordo?"

"Well, we might come later as an army and invade everything."

Now Argnosa understood what Mordo was talking about. She will think that this mountain belongs to the thunder dragons, but later she and her tribe will be destroyed by invading forces of the Sorcerer Kingdom.

"I see… can we come with you then?"

Mordo turned his gaze at Zigur. He was the leader here so he should decide about this.

"The greater the number, the better. I allow it."

"Thank you very much."

They lift their heads up to the sky because they heard a roar. They saw thousands upon thousands of wyverns flying towards them. The sons of Mordo and the Wyvern Lord landed on the ground to greet the others.

"Welcome Valmir, this mighty dragon here is Zigur Errë Siros, the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord ."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Zigur. My name is Valmir Torsun. I came as soon as possible when I heard about the Supreme One."

Valmir was as big as the two Dragon Lords but he kept his head lower because he didn't have four legs like the dragons so he used his wings like arms.

"Thank you Valmir. Our Lord will be pleased. Now that everyone is here, let's fly to the Sorcerer Kingdom!"

"YES!"


	20. The long night

Re Estize

On the left side of a narrow alley stood a building that was no different from the others around. But this building was not simply a home, but it was a hidden brothel. The only people that visited this place were the nobles that had ties with the Eight Fingers, or other rich criminals.

There were a lot of brothels in the past, but with the new reforms that were created from the Golden Princess, the brothels were shut down one by one. But this one managed to survive with the help of some corrupt nobles.

They kidnapped women in the rural villages, where the kingdom's authorities will visit very rarely. They also trade slaves with the criminals or nobles from the Dragon Kingdom.

Inside a room were three men sitting on chairs. None of them spoke, and they were looking in different directions. They were hard. The girls that were in the basement were screaming for someone to help them but the clients that were down there slapped and beaten the girls while raping them, some other girls just stayed on the bed like corpses because they were completely broken.

These men never cared or felt empathy for the girls, because for them it was just business, and if they cared or tried to help them escape, they would be killed by the organization.

"I'm planning to leave the organization." spoke a blond-haired man.

The two others turned their gaze and looked at him with wonder.

"Why?" asked the man with curiosity.

"I… have a girlfriend and I plan to marry her soon. If she finds out that I work for the Eight Finger, she will leave me.

Their face turned bright when they heard that their college will get married.

"Congratulations my man!"

"Congratulations!"

"Th-Thanks!"

It was a lie.

The organization will kill this man soon when they find out that he wants to leave this job. They will not let this man leaking out information about the organization so he must be eliminated.

These men will tell their boss quickly about this person. The assassins will follow him to the location where his girlfriend lives. They will kill him and kidnap her.

If someone were to become part of the Eight Finger, there is no way to leave it later or you'll end up dead. It was such a dangerous business that has no ticket to get out of there.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door four times. They thought it a client or a college.

"I'll go, you two prepare to open the basement."

The man walked in the hallway and reached the iron door. At the moment he was about to open the hole on the door to see who was, someone, kicked the door so hard that it detached and hit the man and it took his entire body to the end of the hallway.

The door and the wall clashed and the man that was between them got crushed completely and the blood spread turning everything red.

"Hey, what's going on?!"

The two of them that were waiting, step outside the room. Dust floated on the hallway and they turned their eyes on the right side. The iron door was supposed to be on the left side but it was on the right side.

Their eyes went wide from this scene, because of the blood that was around. The door fell on the floor and their faces were horrified by what they saw. Their college was smashed and carved on the wall. The pieces of his brain had come out from his broken skull and the other organs were falling from his body now because it was the iron door that has been holding them from falling.

The two of them were shocked by all this and they didn't understand how this happened.

"Knock knock, boys~"

A famine voice was heard on the left side of the hallway. They quickly turned and saw a woman that was wearing a black mantel. She was staring at them with a sadist's face. The dust fades away and behind her were four warriors that were wearing black robes and their faces could not be seen. On their right hand, they were holding long broadswords.

Wh- Who are you?!

The woman slowly approached them not answering his stupid question. She cut the man into two pieces with just her hand. This woman had the strength of a monster. The other man was frozen and couldn't run away. The woman grabbed him by his hair and went inside the room where the man had been staying before.

"We know that there is a basement in this place. Tell me, where is the path?"

"O-O-O-Over there! There, that's where the secret entrance is!"

Looking at where he was pointing, it really did look like the seams of that floor were different.

"Thank~you!"

Ca-Can I leave?"

"Nope~"

"But-But I help-

She didn't let him finish his word and she smashed his head on the floor. His head cracked like a walnut. Clementine smiled at the brutality that she has caused.

The Nazgul opened the path that leads to the basement and they went inside. The basement was very large and it had many rooms. Inside these rooms could be heard voices, moans, screams of males and females.

"Kill them all."

"What about the human females?" asked one of the Nazguls.

"Give them a quick and painless death, but kill the clients in a brutal way~." ordered Clementine with a sadist's face.

"As you wish."

The Nazguls turned into shadows and went inside the rooms to start the massacre. Clementine approached a room that she found interesting and turned like a shadow to go inside.

The room was not very large. The desolate interior had a wardrobe to store garments and a bed, nothing else.

On top of that bad were a woman and a man. She was lying on the bed like a corpse and the man was throwing punches on her face. The man was really fat like a disgusting pig.

His name was Stafan Hevish.

"Hey, what, you're already done? Ahn?"

Stafan raised his fist and slammed it down. The woman no longer seemed to be conscious. Her face has become a mess, blood was flowing from her nose and her lips and eyes were swollen.

When he hit her, the blood sprinkled on the bed. The woman was half dead and she couldn't move a muscle. Stafan punched her countless of times. It will not be a surprise if she died. Stafan will just pay the fee and they will dispose of her body as he had done with multiple women.

"Your hand are so weak~"

"Huh?!"

Stafan quickly turned towards the door and saw a woman that was standing with her arms crossed. He was dumbfounded because he didn't hear the opening of the door. He could have even heard something when he was punching the woman lying on the bed but this was weird.

But his face changed from surprise to horny because he saw the curved body of the woman in front of him.

"Oya, oya, they brought me another one because I am their best client, hehehe. Come here, girl."

"Okay~"

The woman with short blonde hair came closer to him. Stafan was so excited because the girl was willing to do it with him. He thought that she might be a high-class prostitute. Stafan wanted to squeeze and lick her lovely boobs and later he will start to punch with fists that face of her.

He was lost in his fantasies and didn't notice her stilettos and her armored gloves. He raised his hand to touch her bosom but...

Something fell on the ground. Stafan saw that he didn't have his hand. Blood was coming out of it. Then he turned his gaze below and saw his hand on the floor than he saw the woman that had a sadist smile on her face.

"Did you really thought that I would let you touch me with those filthy hands?"

AAAAHH! AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Stafan started to feel pain and he fell on the floor. He just kept looking at his nonexistent hand that was splattering blood.

"Hahaha~ I love your piggy squeals!"

On the floor, Stafan desperate was walking like a turtle because he couldn't rose on his feet to run.

"HE-HELP!"

Stafan screamed for someone to hear and come to help him but nobody was there.

"GHHHAAAAAAA!"

The woman thrust her stiletto on his calf. Now he could not move because the stiletto has penetrated his leg and was thrust on the floor. She did the same with his other leg and his arms. He was carved on the floor like a star.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Squeal more for me pig~"

"Shtaaahp! Please shtahp it!"

Stafan screamed and begged for mercy. He sometimes mentioned god and it was really stupid. What right has a person like this pig have to ask something of God?

"HAHAHA! What a masterpiece! I should put you in an art gallery! HAHAHA!"

The woman was laughing and didn't give a crap about him begging for mercy. If he tried to move his limbs, it will hurt even more. Intense pain went through his entire body that was shivering.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

The woman was trying to thrust her fingers on his back and grab the backbone. Stafan screamed and screamed from the pain until the woman detached his backbone from his back. It was a disgusting and horrifying scene that if a human saw it, they will vomit or fell unconscious.

Clementine dropped the backbone in front of his eyes and killed quickly the woman that was lying on the bed. The fat pig was still alive, so she let him dying slowly and went out of the room.

Outside, the Nazguls were waiting for her and they had the bodies of the clients and employers on the floor.

"Good~ Very good!"

She activated her skill and turned them into lesser vampires.

She turned her head in the direction of a creature that was standing behind the Nazguls.

"Now it's time to wreak some havoc in the city~hmhmhmhm!"

"Yes!" spoke the creature.


	21. Vampire Lord vs Vampire Lord

The girls of Blue Rose were in the adventurer's guild staying together around a table. They had heard some weird information these days. The first one was about the destruction of a large part of the Great Forest of Tob.

The area looked like a battlefield and some really powerful beings had fought each other. The description of that information was just unbelievable. Evileye had never seen or heard about something like that. It looked like she was reading a story of a battle between gods.

The next one was about a frontal village called Carne. Not long ago, the villagers had built a large wall around the village and do not let the tax collectors and the adventurers get inside.

That place does not seem any more like a village, but like a fortress and the report says that it is ruled by a warlord that happens to be a 13 years old girl.

What shocked Evileye more was that she has threatened to invade E-Rantel.

"What the hell is going on with this Kingdom?" spoke Evileye.

"That village must be really angry with the crown family." said Lakyus.

"Well, now it's more like Fortress Carne." spoke Gagaran.

Evileye thought that village must have been invaded by the Empire, but putting a child as a commander was weird. Maybe she must have a rare talent, but why hasn't the Kingdom take any actions and retake the village again?

"Something must have happened."

"What do you mean shorty?" asked Gagaran.

"The King is doing nothing about this. He and the nobles sent an entire army at Katze Plains every year, but they don't do anything about a mere village.

"Actually, the king has sent an army of a thousand there, but it was defeated. My father told me."

The other girls were surprised by what Lacyus said. Some villagers had defeated a thousand soldiers? This was just unbelievable, and their leader was just a child called Enri Emmot.

"That's weird..." said Tia.

"They are pretty strong… let's not forget that they have threatened to take over E-Rantel."

E-Rantel was a city fortress and it will be really hard to be invaded by a regular army and yet these villagers threatened that they will invade it.

Evileye didn't care about this problem. It was a job for the royals and the nobles. The adventurers didn't bother with this matter.

What bothered her was that dark wave that hit her three years ago. It was such a powerful shockwave that someone like her that had fought alongside with the 13 heroes against the Demon Gods, couldn't resist it.

In these three years, there has been a lot of undead activities. They kept coming out from their graves, the adventurers, the priests, and the soldiers had to fight them every night.

So many mysterious events that she didn't know where to start.

"If lord Momon would be here…"

The dark hero had knowledge that Evileye did not have, even living for so long in this world, she was amazed by Momon… she loved him. It was the fault of those damn nobles and the king that she didn't have Momon by her side.

She was lost in her fantasies thinking about the dark hero and she looked at the window. Her vampiric eyes that were far better than those of humans saw a fire outside that was a bit far away from the adventurer's guild.

She rose and slowly approached the window. The other girls saw her with wonder.

"What is it Evileye?" asked Lakyus.

"I see fire...

"What?"

"There is building on fire?!"

The other adventurers heard the masked girl. Blue Rose went out and the other quickly followed the adamantite team. It was true, there was a building far away that was burning.

Evileye did not like this, she had a bad feeling that the capital was in great danger.

"Let's go!"

Lakyus shouted and everyone started to run fast to where the building was burning.

They were running alley after alley till they reached a narrow alley. Many citizens and city guards were gathered there and were looking at the large two-story building on fire.

Evileye just didn't understand, the city guards were doing nothing. They should remove the citizens from here. But suddenly the superior ears of Evileye heard some strange screams. Not human screams burning but… monsters.

She saw the entrance of the building. It looked like someone had blown it with force or with magic. Those strange screams stopped. The city guards that were good for nothing, we're just looking at the building like they had never seen something burning.

Evileye wanted to tell the citizens to leave this place, but suddenly something came out from the building. It was really fast and it jumped on the face of a city guard, then it started to eat him on his neck.

"GHHHHAAAAAAA! HELP ME!"

The city guard was screaming for help, but nobody did anything because they were stunned by that creature. The city guard died and the creature rose on his feet and looked at the shocked adventurers. The body of the creature was like a mummified corpse of a human, the skin was grey dry, and cracked. It had pointy ears, sharp claws. A crimson red light was glowing in its empty eye sockets.

Evileye recognized what this creature was.

"Lesser Vampire!" spoke Evileye.

"Why the hell is a monster like this here?" murmured Evileye.

Some adventurers that had silver weapons were ready to slay the creature. The city guard rose on his feet and he was now a ghoul that will follow the orders of his master. The lesser vampire charged at the adventures and made his claws ready to cut their neck, but his head got crushed by Gagaran with her war-pick. The ghoul was hit with an arrow in the head and fell on the ground.

The adventurers felt relieved but it was not over. Even more lesser vampires came out from the building.

"What the hell?!" shouted Gagaran.

Hundreds of lesser vampires were running towards them.

"Damn it! ATTACK!"

All the adventurers charged at the lesser vampires and they clashed. Blood started to float everywhere. The battle was brutal, the lesser vampires cut the weak adventures and bite them on the neck, turning them into ghouls.

The adventurers were fighting with all their strength and tried to kill as many lesser vampires as they could. Gagaran waved her war-pick and sent five lesser vampires flying.

But there was a bigger problem.

The bloodsuckers were attacking the weak citizens and the city guards. The adventurers had to fight men, women, and children that were turned into ghouls. This was really bad. If it keeps going like this…

The priests were healing the wounded warriors and the arcane magic casters were shooting the vampires with magic arrows, fireballs, and other spells but soon their mana will be empty so they had to kill these monsters quickly.

An adventurer was trying to hold a vampire because it was trying to bite his neck.

"Damn monster, get away from me!"

The lesser vampire pushed him to the ground and his sharp teeth were close to his face. The disgusting fluid that was mixed with blood was dripping from his mouth and was falling on the face of the young adventurer.

"NNNGGGGGHHHH!

He struggled because he didn't want to be turned into one of those things.

"HELP!"

And the lesser vampire was hit by magic arrows. The young warrior rose up, took his sword, and cut the head of the monster.

"Damn bastar…

Another lesser vampire grabbed him and bit him on the neck. The man screamed in agony but it was too late for him. He died and soon will come back as a ghoul.

Because the alley was narrow, the bloodsuckers jumped on the roofs and fell in the middle of the adventurers where the magic casters and the priests were located. The lesser vampires were not like mindless undead skeletons or zombies, they were intelligent monsters.

"Retreat! We can't fight here!" shouted Lakyus.

Blue Rose and the stronger adventurers stayed back to hold them, so others can have time to retreat. The adventurers encountered many lesser vampires and ghouls attacking the citizens. The monsters were divided so the adventurers slew them easily but more were coming from the roofs. When they reached the plaza, they saw a horrifying scene.

MY BABY! MY BABY! AAAAAAAHHH"

The lesser vampires were eating a newborn baby and the mother. The adventurers got really angry from this carnage and slew them immediately.

For Blue Rose, some lesser vampires were not a problem, but they were coming more and more from that building. It was not even that big to hold inside so many vampires.

"Where the hell are they even coming from?!" shouted Gagaran

She has been smashing all the vampires that were coming at her. Tia and Tina were cutting the heads of the monsters one by one because that was the only way to kill them immediately.

"Tch! We have to return to the others!"

[Dark Blade Mega Impact]

The demonic sword released the dark energy and caused a huge explosion, vaporizing all the lesser vampires.

"Let's go!"

Blue Rose and the others arrived at the plaza and what was awaiting them was a brutal bloody battle. There were coming from every direction and went straight at the weaker adventurers.

Evileye flight in the air and started to bombard the bloodsuckers. Gagaran like a berserker crushed their heads. Tia and Tina used shadow clones and kunais to fight the vampires. Lakyus stayed behind to support her teammates.

The civilians were in the middle of the plaza, and the adventures had formed themselves like a barricade not allowing the lesser vampires and ghouls to pass thru.

Gazef Stronoff with his warriors joined the battle and pushed the monsters and lowered their numbers. The royal faction used this moment to have more advantages against the nobles. The royal faction fought against monsters to protect the heart of the Kingdom and the nobles hid like rats inside their domains. That will be the big topic after this battle and they will not even remember the deaths of so many innocent civilians.

"Let's send these monsters back to hell where they came from!" shouted the Warrior Captain.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!"

"FOR THE KING!"

The moral raised. Adventurers and soldiers fought alongside each other and cut the numbers of the vampires until they were no more left. All the arcane magic caster attacked the direction where the monsters were coming from, with fireballs. The explosive magic created so much smoke and raised dust.

No attack was coming from monsters now. They wanted to shout for victory but it was so quiet. Beyond the thick smoke and dust, countless crimson points that were glowing could be seen. The protectors of the city felt a chill down the spines. Their hands were shivering and couldn't control their weapons. The smoke and dust disappear slowly and they saw terror.

"Gods help us…

The despair was over the mortals. The wide road that citizens walk every day, was filled with hundreds of lesser vampires and ghouls. The royals that came here to be heroes, were shivering in fear and wanted to run away.

Evileye saw that the blood sucked were moving and were opening a path for someone. The creature was two meters tall, the skin was pale white like a corpse, it had pointy ears, sharp fangs, black eyes, and a nose like a bat. It didn't have hair and it was wearing a black coat.

The creature was smiling while looking at the frightened mortals. The creature spoke…

"Good evening humans!" he spoke with a scary raspy voice.

Just his voice, made everyone take a few steps back.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" shouted Evileye.

"Hehe, all right then."

He raised his arms and was standing straight, then two black batwings showed up from his back.

"I am the Vampire Lord Nosferatu! I have come to bring death and destruction over this kingdom!"

All of them were shocked. There was only one story about a Vampire Lord that has destroyed a kingdom single-handedly. It was known as Vampire Lord Landfall, but later after that, it was slain by the thirteen heroes.

This creature of the night called Nosferatu was new to this world. Nobody has ever heard legends or myths about this name.

"Could it be… the awakening of this ancient vampire that caused that dark wave 3 years ago?"

Evileye estimated that this vampire was at the same level as her or maybe higher, that's what she thought, so she had a chance to kill him but the lesser vampires around him might be a problem.

"We will never allow this, you devil! In the name of God, we will send you back to hell!"

Lakyus shouted like this, to bring the will for the adventurers to fight and it worked. The adventures and the soldiers were ready to fight to the death.

"Eh? I know nothing of God or the Devil. I have never seen a vision, nor learned a secret that would damn or save my soul."

"What… What does he mean by that?!"

Evileye couldn't come to understand what he said. Was this vampire similar to her, but had fallen into the darkness?

"What... the hell are you?!"

"Hmph! Foolish humans, always believing in idols. And you really like to say the line "hell" a lot, do you? All right then...

"I will show you true hell! Slaughter them all!"

Like a fury, the bloodsuckers charged at the adventurers and they clashed against each other. Sword and claws clashed, undead and mortals begin to fall like flies.

[Fourfold Slash of Light]

Gazef cut many lesser vampires to pieces. He was advancing forward, exterminating every monster that was coming at him.

[Smash]

Gagaran smashed the vampire and when her war-pick hit the ground, it caused shockwaves around, sending many vampires and ghouls that had surrounded her, flying away from her.

A lesser vampire was running towards a warrior, he raised his sword to cut down the monster but he vanished from his eyes and appeared behind the warrior. The bloodsuckers used his claws to penetrate the body of the warrior. The adventurer died and the lesser vampire started to drink his blood.

Only the stronger adventurers and soldiers were holding the advance of the vampires but soon they will be tired. They must destroy all of them here or tonight this nation is done for.

The battle was really brutish. Both sides were having trouble fighting because of the dead bodies around. The land could not be seen by the sea of blood and the corpses of the vampires and humans that have fallen upon each other.

[Shard Buck Shots]

The small sharp crystals penetrated the bodies of the vampires and ghouls, opening a path for Evileye. The Vampire Lord now could be seen and both of them had the attention on each other.

[Shock Lance]

[Crystal Lance]

Evileye and Nosferatu released their 4th tier physical spells. They clashed and caused a huge explosion and shock waves, making the buildings around to fall. The adventurers and the vampires were struggling against each other and were not looking at the two of them.

"You were able to stop my spell. You are a strong brat. What is your name?"

"My name is Evileye! I am the one who shall defeat you Nosferatu!" declared Evileye.

"Hahaha! You think you can bring down the mighty Vampire Lord Nosferatu? You really are a little stupid brat."

[Lightning]

From the tip of the Nosferatu's, was released a bolt of lightning. Evileye dodged the attack and flight in the air.

[Acid Splash]

A pool of acid was about to hit Nosferatu. He opened his bat wings and dodged the AOE spell.

"Know despair, brat!"

[Grand Fireball]

A spell that was a superior version of Fireball loose from Nosferatu. Again Evileye dodged the attack. The 4th tier spell falls in the middle of the battle and burned many vampires and adventurers.

"Cheh! You are an annoying little brat!"

[Reverse Gravity]

"What the...

Nosferatu lost the equilibrium for a moment. He kept beating his wings but he was just rolling in the air.

[Maximize Magic - Shard Buck Shots]

"Damn it!"

The small sharp crystals hit Nosferatu on every part of his body. He fell harshly and rolled on the ground. Evileye landed and was about to finish him but Nosferatu got up quickly. His sharp teeth were grinding. That told Evileye's that the Vampire Lord was really... really angry.

"You… You dare… A little brat like you…

His wrath was glowing and was about to go on a rampage. Evileye understood that he was about to fight seriously.

[Penetrate Magic - Burn Lance]

The 4th tier physical spell loose and went straight at Evileye very fast.

[Crystal Wall]

Earth-element crystals covered Evileye. The burning lance hit the defensive spell and it cracked the wall but didn't break it… but the wall broke.

"What?!"

The wall didn't break from a magic spell but from Nosferatu himself. He had caught Evileye in suddenness and was right in front of her.

"You little shit!"

"CGHHUUUU!"

Nosferatu punched Evileye on her stomach. The powerful strike sent her flying till she made an impact with a building. It was a really strong punch that caused Evileye to cough blood from her mouth.

"How do you like that, HERO?!"

"Very strong...

Evileye rose on her feet slowly. The pain disappeared immediately because of her undead nature.

"Ready for another round, brat?"

"You fucking monster!" angrily shouted Evileye.

"Eh? You bark, just like those Lycans."

"Lycans?"

Evileye remembered the story of the dark hero. The war between the Lycans and the vampires that caused the destruction of the kingdom where the dark hero comes from.

"Shouldn't you all be dead?! The Lycans won that war!"

"Oya, oya! So you know about the Vampire-Lycan war, eh?"

"Yes! The dark hero, lord Momon told me about that war!"

An angry look showed up on the face of Nosferatu when she mentioned the name of the dark warrior.

"That human was the cause that we lost that war! Those dogs have been our slaves for hundreds of years, but when the alpha Lycan showed up, the war started and that damn human helped them! I'll kill him!"

"Don't you dare!"

[Sand Field: All]

A sand storm covered the surroundings. Nosferatu was in the middle of this and he saw nothing but sand particles around him.

"The fuck is this?!"

As Nosferatu was trying to find a way out of this sand storm, he felt a presence behind him. He turned quickly but…

[Penetrate Maximize Magic - Crystal Dagger]

"GHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!"

The dagger pierced his body. Even his defensive magic couldn't stop this powerful attack that electrified his entire body. He fell on his knees trembling and throwing blood from his mouth. His blood on the ground shocked Nosferatu.

He, a servant of the Supreme Being on this state? This was a shame. He looked at the one who caused him to fall on his knees. This little brat just made a hole in his body.

"This is the end, Nosferatu. Remember the name of the one who killed you! In hell!"

"You remember my name, BRAT!"

"Wha...

[Teleportation]

Nosferatu vanished like a lightning and appeared behind Evileye.

[Dragon Lightning]

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The 5th tier spell hit Evileye. She screamed in agony. This spell hit her three years ago and nearly killed her, but in these three years, she had trained hard. At last, it didn't cause her to fall unconscious, but now she was the one on the knees like Nosferatu a moment ago.

"EVILEYE!"

Lakyus shouted while cutting the vampires in front of her. All of them were fighting very hard to kill the lesser vampires and go to help Evileye, but the swarm of these monsters was not ending.

"Ha hah hah! Now, look at how the tables have turned!

Evileye was shivering on the ground and the pain was not leaving her body. She felt the human pain returning to her. The 5th tier spell was too powerful for her body to resist it.

Out of nowhere, Nosferatu kicked her in the ribs, sending her flying close to the battlefield where the adventurers and the vampires were fighting. Again, Evileye was feeling intense pain through her body.

"HAHAHAHAH! Where are those big words? Eh?"

Nosferatu was stomping her head with his foot and her mask was beginning to crack. Evileye was trying to protect herself with her arms but his kicks were too strong and painful.

"God, help me!"

Evileye was near death. She didn't want this to be her end. She was hoping for a miracle to come from the sky.

"Get away from HER!" shouted Lakyus that was coming toward Nosferatu.

"Eh? Where did you come from?"

He hit Lakyus with one of his wings. He didn't even look at her. Then he covered himself with his wings to protect himself from the war-pick of Gagaran.

"Don't intervene, you fool!"

He punched the female warrior and she fell to the ground. She just can look as he violates her friend.

"Hmm, before I kill you, let's see what face hides behind this stupid looking mask."

"No… I don't want them to know...

At the moment he was about to touch her mask, everything turned white for a moment, and an explosion was heard as something landed on the ground harshly. Something shined behind Nosferatu.

Lakyus saw a huge crater and felt a strong divine aura. In the middle of that crater, she saw a being that had covered itself with wings that had white feathers.

The battle had stopped because of the sudden appearance of this being. Everyone was staring at the large crater.

The being opened the wings. What the others saw was… Divine beauty.

The wind floated her long pure white hair. The silver-golden armature was so shiny that spread light almost in the entire city. She slowly started to walk toward the Vampire Lord and on her hand appeared a golden broadsword that was shining. The Gods themselves had created this divine being.

"Who in the world are you?!" shouted Nosferatu.

The angel stopped in front of him and raised her weapon. In the blink of an eye, she cut the Vampire Lord in two pieces. The shock wave that was caused by the golden broadsword spread thru the city making everyone protect their eyes.

After that, the powerful angel released her divine aura, and all the lesser vampires and ghouls that were around the city turned into dust.

No words from anyone.

No one could describe this moment. They were all looking with widened eyes at the angel that erased all the monster from existence.

A true divine power.

All the priests fell on their knees and they hold their hands in a gesture of prayer. How can they not?!

This divine angel descended from the high heavens and saved their lives. They thanked the gods for everything.

"By the four gods! An angel! A true angel saved us!"

At that moment, the angel appeared in front of Lakyus and pointed her sword at her. The tip of the blade was one millimeter away from her eye.

Did she say something wrong?

Lakyus was completely frozen in fear, and a chill run down her spine. She couldn't do anything. The angel was looking at her with cold eyes. The people around didn't move a muscle. If they anger this angel, a fate worse than death might await them.

"That vampire was right about one thing… You foolish mortals, believe in idols and imaginary gods."

The angel lowered her weapon and went away from Lakyus. She opened her white wings and lose from the ground. The sky turned white, like the gates of heaven were opened for the angel to enter inside. All of them had their eyes in the sky until the angel disappeared.

For those who survived this night, they will have so many stories to spread around the human nations about this angel that saved them from the Vampire Lord Nosferatu.

Evileye rose while rubbing her head. She was astonished by the amount of power around that angel. She saw Lakyus still on her knees trembling.

"Lakyus...

She heard, what the angel said. All the priests shocked when they heard that their gods were fake. What can they do? A divine being said that so it must be true. They were lost.

This was a terrifying night. The adventurers and the remaining soldiers were helping each other to remove all the dead people that died tonight fighting monsters.

Evileye looked around and saw the plaza or what used to be. It looked like a pool full of corpses and blood. Male, females, newborns, children, young, adults, old people. All of them could be found in this pool of carnage. Evileye fell on her knees, as she had lost all hopes.

Why?!

Why should this happen every century?!

Why should I see so many innocent people die in this horrible way?!

WHY ME?!

WHY?!


	22. Suffering

Several people were held inside a large room. The room was bright with torches. Inside this room were all women in chains and naked. These women were not innocent. They are all members of the criminal organization Eight Fingers.

Hilma, a woman with blonde hair and sickly pale skin, was naked with her legs spread. She didn't understand who she ended up here. She was sleeping with a noble but when she woke up, someone with a dark robe, captured her and the noble. That was the last thing she remembers until she woke up here.

She knows all these women here. Some of them have worked with her as prostitutes in the past and later they reached a higher position in Eight Fingers.

There even was a member of the Six Arms, Edström.

"Where am I?!"

Suddenly she heard the opening of the door. They entered inside, Hilma and the others started to panic. Three creatures were in the middle of the room. They had monstrous forms. One was a massive monster covered with scales and had two flaming wings and a snake-like tail. The other one might look like a handsome young man, but his horns and bat wings told everyone that he was a monster. The last one was a muscular monster with the bare-bone head of a ram with black wings sprouting from the back.

The giant monster with flaming wings had a document in his hand and was reading something while approaching near the prisoners. All the women were shivering from the appearance of the three monsters.

The giant monster turned his gaze at the prisoner.

"Which one of you is Hilma Cygnaeus?"

Hilma begins to tremble when she heard her name. All the women were looking at her and she cursed them from the heart.

M-Me! I am-am H-Hilma!

He observed her and then saw the document again. Like a businessman, he put his sharp claw on his chin.

"Hmm, you are the leader of the drug trade department of the criminal organization, Eight Fingers eh, that's quite a high reach for a prostitute."

"PLEASE! Please don't kill me! I'll give you everything! I'll do everything for you! Please don't kill me!"

Hilma screamed with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to imagine the things they will do to her. The other started to scream after Hilma too.

"Enough!" shouted the monster.

All of them stopped screaming immediately like someone closed their mouth.

"Listen here you filthy whores! You have nothing to give us because you are all dead! You arrived here just like you were born. Welcome to Hell!"

"HELL?!"

The chain sounds were heard in the room because they were trembling from fear. Hilma never imagined that she will go to hell. She has worked hard all her life to be rich so she had thought that the gods will acknowledge her hard work and give her a place in heaven, but this…

"No… No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! This-

"Hahaha, you thought that you will go to heaven working on that kind of business?! HAHAHA, you pathetic whores! You are all sinners, hahaha!"

These monsters are demons that will torment them for eternity.

The demon came closer to her and opened her vagina. Hilma felt pain like she was cut with a knife because his claws have touched her skin.

"Nice and shaved, just how I like it. I wonder, how our child will look like?"

Panic captured Hilma. She understood the meaning of his words. She would be the mother of a half human-half demon child. She didn't want to breed with a monster like him. How was that even possible?

"Please, don't do this!"

Hilma begged with tears in her eyes, then her eyes went wide when she saw his huge thing. Her insides will be destroyed if he inserts that thing inside her. She struggled to move her legs but the chains didn't let her. She heard the screams of the other women being raped by the other demons. Wrath grabbed Hilma by the throat and looked her in the eyes.

"Hey, you should feel lucky with this kind of punishment. You really wouldn't want to know what is happening on the other side. We will spend a long time together, mama demon, hehehe!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dragon Kingdom

A fortress was under siege. The soldiers on the wall were struggling against the beastman invaders. The archers shoot them with arrows and some magic caster used a fireball to stop the advance of the beastmen army.

Because they didn't have siege weapons or ladders, they had to use their claws to climb the walls of the fortress, but most of them were hit by arrows and fell down upon the many dead invaders.

A muscled lionman was climbing the walls and dodged every arrow that came in his direction. The defender of the fortress saw the danger.

"Bring that now!" shouted the soldier.

They brought boiled oil and waited for the perfect position to pour it at the lionman. He was really close and was about to hit them with his ax but it was too late for him.

"Do it!"

They pour the boiling oil upon the lionman and he fell from the wall screaming in agony. He didn't die but it was rolling on the ground covering his face. His fur fell and his body was filled with bubbles, he even has lost his eyes vision.

A tigerman and a panterman ran fast and arrived to help and shielding him from the arrows. That lionman must have been a chief tribe or a beastman champion that's why they protected him.

The human soldier shouted to raise the morale, but…

They saw many shadows on the battlefield. Even the beastmen were surprised. They turned their eyes at the sky and saw countless creatures that were flying upon their heads.

"Dragons! Dragons! RUN!" Shouted a beastman.

The beastman army was terrified by them and started to flee like mad dogs in the direction of the forest but many dragons landed on the ground and put some beastman on their claws and then they soar again.

"God have mercy!"

The human soldiers had hidden behind the wall, but what can they do? If they decide to attack them, everything is over. They heard the screams of the beastman suffering while getting eaten alive by the strongest beings in the world.

A fire dragon landed on the wall of the fortress and eat the half body of a beastman. He threw the other half at the humans and released a terrifying roar that even trembled the walls of the fortress and frightened all the humans inside, then he soars in the air.

The human soldiers raised their heads a little just to see some really large dragon flying above them.

"Are they migrating somewhere?!"

"I don't know, but they are heading north-west. Republic maybe..."

"By the gods, just look at the size of that black dragon."

"It must be a Dragon Lord."

"The one with the crimson scales must be a Dragon Lord too."

"You bunch of baboons, what are doing?! Get back to your positions! The beastmen, might be regrouping their forces!" shouted the commander.

"Yes, SIR!"

The dragons had been flying for some long hours. On their way, they encountered other dragons that belonged to different tribes and wanted to join with the Guardians of the Skies.

"Look at those demihumans how they run!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

All the dragons around burst into laughter when they heard Mordo. Looking at those demihumans running in despair was amusing and entertaining for the dragons.

"It seems, we are approaching the border!" spoke Valmir.

All of them could see the cursed land coming closer. All the dragons were eating the demihumans that they captured at that battlefield. They must have their stomach full, so they can not displease the Supreme Being.

"Oi Zigur-"

"What is it Mordo?"

"Those two dragons over there… I have never seen them before."

Zigur turned his head where Mordo was staring. The two dragons were flying closer to the ground. They were looking around because they noticed the other dragons that were flying above them.

"Hey, I know that one!"

Quickly Zigur flights towards the two unknown dragons. Mordo and Valmir followed him because who knows, those two dragons might show hostility.

"Hey Mortis!" shouted Zigur with a happy voice.

The dragon with the white scales turned his gaze at Zigur.

"Woah, Zigur!" Mortis was looking at Zigur with surprised eyes.

"You were at the… Weren't you…"

"Times change Mortis."

"Sure they do."

This white scaled dragon was called Mortis Inat, he was known as Vampiric Dragon Lord. Because of his transformation into an undead, he couldn't use any more wild magic, because of that, he started to master the tier magic.

"Mortis, this is Mordo, the Volcanic Dragon Lord, an old friend of mine and this is Valmir, the Wyvern Lord."

"Greetings, I am Mortis Inat, the Vampiric Dragon Lord."

Zigur saw the other dragon who hasn't said a word yet. He was a bit bigger than anyone here and he had dark grey scales and spiked horns on his back. What surprised Zigur more was that he had two muscled arms with sharp claws and two legs, totally different from the other dragons that had four legs. Zigur felt the dragon's power and it was terrifying.

"Hey, don't be shy." spoke Mortis with a mocking voice.

"Don't call me like that Mortis."

The voice of this dragon was high, just like the voice of the Dragon Emperor from the old ages.

"My name is Broz, the Catastrophe Dragon Lord."

"Hmm, I have heard about you before, but… weren't you supposed to be dead."

"Yes, you are right about that, but the negative energy that is coming from this place resurrected me as an undead."

...

"As expected of the Supreme One!"

"Eh?"

They were all looking at Zigur surprised at how he suddenly shouted.

"Umm, who is this Supreme One, Zigur?" with curiosity asked Mortis.

"The Supreme One is my master, I and all the dragons here are subordinates of the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown."

"What kind of Dragon Lord is he?" asked Broz.

"Oh no, my lord is not a Dragon Lord. He is an Overlord, an undead of the highest order."

Broz and Mortis stared at each other for a moment.

"If it is he who was responsible for my resurrection. I would like to meet him." said Broz

"He must be a powerful necromancer. I would like to meet him too." said Mortis

"Sure."


End file.
